Times Like These
by LadyDarksbane
Summary: Based off Valine's wonderful module "A Dance with Rogues." This is an AU look at new content involving Princess Stormborn and Tony Blake. Content of the story is taken out of context. Rated M for explicit content, language and violence. Editing and added content re-starting with Chapter 16. The old chapter 16 and 17 will end up being re-written and will be chapter 20-something!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Based off Valine's beautiful module "A Dance with Rogues." Still after 5 years this story still captures the imagination of those of us you love it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neverwinter Nights or A Dance with Rogues. I'm merely exploring the possibilities.

* * *

_Send away for a priceless gift/One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world/One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told/You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart/Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,/Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed/Staring down the barrel of a 45

Send a message to the unborn child/Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else/There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

_45 – Shinedown_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

The screams and the horror of that fateful night were still fresh in Chloe's mind as if it had happened yesterday, despite the fact two months had flown by like a blur. The shouting, the fighting, the castle soldier's dying, the dead servants and mostly the horrid screaming infiltrated her nightly dreams, plaguing her thoughts until she awoke in a cold sweat with a scream lingering on her lips.

The motherly woman who ran the kitchens of the restaurant she'd been living above ever since the dark knight had dragged her kicking and screaming out of the fallen castle raced to her side each night when the nightmares became too horrifying, soothing Chloe with her gentle voice and tender touch, smoothing the shortened sable hair from her face. Chloe clung to Chella, sobbing bitterly into the woman's large bosom until exhaustion finally claimed her, allowing her to slip into a restless sleep.

There were days she tried to put on a brave face, but the memories haunted every fiber of her being. Days when she fervently wished the floor would open and swallow her whole. She aimlessly muddled through the tasks of peeling and cleaning vegetables, washing dishes, and cleaning the kitchen floors. It became an everyday repetitious routine. One she was grateful for because it helped her through the worst of her nightmares.

And as another month rolled by, her routine helped her break out of the shell she'd encased herself within. Slowly a shy smile emerged every now and again. She chuckled at the antics of the two cooks, rolled her eyes at Trissa's attempts to lure every attractive man behind the crates in the hallway, and glowered at the man who'd rescued her from the castle the night her parents died. She even blushed profusely when Caron complimented her with licentious innuendo. She knew he was trying to cheer her up with his suggestiveness, but Chloe wasn't ready for any of that. She also knew that Caron had been one of the young swains Trissa had enticed behind the crates. She was well aware of Trissa's possessiveness of the handsome Caron and her warning to stay away from him came as no shock. Chloe had shrugged off the warning, making it clear she wasn't interested. It truly wasn't her fault he persisted in his attentions.

The warnings came to a stop the day a dark stranger walked into the kitchen as if he owned it. Chloe glanced up from her task of chopping carrots, going all slack jawed as she caught sight of his rugged face. Just one glance and she jumped, the chopping knife nicking two fingers. Chloe saw the blood before she felt the pain, yelping. Before she could think to move, Chella had a cloth wrapped around Chloe's hand, hauling me to the nearby pump sink. The older woman had a look of concern on her lined face, "Chloe, you must be careful. You could have cut your fingers off."

"I'm sorry, Chella. Something startled me," Chloe muttered as she lowered her eyes to the floor, studying her feet intently. After a few seconds of hearing Chella's tut-tutting, Chloe chanced a glance back up, finding her gaze locked with a pair of the most intense dark blue eyes she'd ever seen. She gulped instinctively, looking away quickly. Those eyes, that face, seared her, seeing past her outer defenses to get to the heart and soul of her.

Chloe fidgeted restlessly while Chella cleaned and bandaged her wounded fingers. "Hold still, sweet girl. How do you expect me to get you all fixed up if you're shaking like a leaf?" Once satisfied with her work, the older woman turned to the guest in her kitchen, "So, Tony Blake, huh? What brings you to my kitchen? The girls downstairs can see to your needs just as well as up here, but without disturbing my workers."

"Chella, my dear, you wound me. The boys brag on your fine stew. I thought I'd avail myself of some, besides if you haven't noticed with the orders streaming in the restaurant is full to bursting. You seem to have a fine table here with no takers so I'll just help myself to a bite to eat before I visit Nathan on business." Tony poured on the charm, winking at her.

Trissa let out an audible twittering sigh as she rushed to fill a bowl of stew for him, placing it and a few freshly baked miniature loaves of ciabiatta bread before him. She quickly added a place setting and a tankard of the house's finest mead. "If you need anything else, Master Blake, I'll be more than pleased to serve you."

Tony inclined his head, taking note of her blatant offer before dismissing it altogether. "If I require anything further, I'm sure Chella with provide me with it, but I thank you for your service, girl." He tucked into his meal without paying further attention to Trissa. The docks were full of sluts just like her. They were a dime a dozen. He sneaked a few glances at the girl he noticed right away as he entered the kitchen. She'd moved from chopping carrots to cleaning and peeling potatoes, no doubt all part of Chella's famous pot roast. _What was a beauty like her hiding in a kitchen? _He knew he'd never seen her before, but if memory served him he was pretty sure he'd heard of her. Perhaps Nathan would be willing to offer more information than Chella. Quickly he finished his meal, making it a point to clean up after himself.

As he exited the kitchen, walking towards the stairs, he noticed Chella hustling up behind him. She stopped him on the way up to Nathan's office. "What do you think you're doing sniffing around my kitchen? There isn't a damn thing here for the likes of you." The matronly woman had her hands on her hips, a marble rolling pin bouncing off her thick thigh.

"My dear Chella, I'm not sniffing around for any reason other than for something to eat."

"Don't give me that line, Tony Blake. I happen to know you have a very dedicated staff in your employ, one of which is the finest cook this side of the Black Mountains. Don't you dare come here looking at my girls! Trissa doesn't need any more nightly distractions, and my Chloe has had more than enough heartache in her young life."

"Chloe, you say? She's the beauty you're hiding from the world, is she? Where did she come from? And how'd she end up here?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Don't give me that look, Chella. Even a blind man could tell she's something special even under all that grime and ash."

"I'm warning you, Blake. You keep your eyes and everything else off that girl. 'Tis bad enough Vico hurt her the night he brought her in. I'll have no more of that," Chella waved her rolling pin in Tony's face. "I'll crack you upside your fool head if you even think of getting near my little Chloe."

Anger entered his midnight eyes, "What'd Vico do to her?"

"Never you mind that. I suggest you take care of your business then be on your way. I'm warning you, she's off-limits. Those are Master Nathan's orders. Don't think I won't hesitate to tell him about your snooping around. I'm fairly sure you can find a girl elsewhere." Chella turned around, headed back down the stairs and returned to the kitchen. She set the rolling pin back on its holder before grabbing up a wooden spoon, pointing it at the recipient of her lecture. "Trissa, your shameless behavior has no place here. This is a kitchen, not a whorehouse. If I hear you and that lazy boy Caron or anyone else fooling around behind the crates one more time, you are going to find yourself back out on the streets. Do I make myself clear?"

Trissa lowered her eyes, hoping to temper her flaming cheeks, "Yes, Chella. You make yourself crystal clear."

"Now, that chicken isn't going to cut itself up so I suggest you get back to work." Chella grabbed the tickets of the last few orders to come in. She promptly began filling them before she called 'Order up!' to the harried waitresses.

Tony walked into Nathan's office, taking notice of the older man pouring over the books. "Nathan, I received your message."

The older man with vibrant soul seeking emerald eyes glanced up at his younger business partner. "Yes, Tony, we have much to discuss. I've been looking over some accounts and some of the numbers just aren't adding up. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

Tony frowned at Nathan's veiled accusation, "Are you suggesting that I'm skimming off the top because if you are, I'd expect you to have more proof than a few ledgers. And I'd expect you'd have more muscle here than you do. So where's Vico hiding? And Cata? Where do you have her ass parked?"

"Vico and Cata are not here. They're on a job. I hoped you'd be straight with me so I wouldn't have to pull out my enforcers," Nathan answered calmly, though anger simmered in his eyes.

"The ledgers I had delivered to you were meant to bring suspicion. There is someone skimming, but it isn't me. That's why I came to you. I've finally figured out who it is. I thought you might want a say in the manner of which I proceed. So far the party in question hasn't caught on that I know, but I know that person has been funneling the stolen money to a Dhorn spy also on your payroll. I should feel insulted that you would suspect me of such dishonest dealings considering the amount of years myself and my father before me has been in business with you," Tony replied. "The stolen money was deposited in the payroll office of the new Dhorn barracks. Once we've coaxed a confession out of our little rat, it should be fairly easy to get it back. The barracks are poorly guarded plus from what I've gathered, there is a secret entrance accessible through a nearby abandoned building."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources, Nathan. You know that. I didn't rise to where I am by being stupid and not having an ear to the pavement."

Nathan drummed his fingers on the ledger in question before eyeing Tony speculatively. "Are you going to tell me who the rat in question is or are you going to waste my time beating around the bush?"

"Deborah Slade is her name. I believe she's been one of Vico's little playthings from time to time when she isn't working for me. I never would've thought Deborah would turn on us. She always seemed loyal to a fault. Hells, she's easily a match for Vico in a fight, but has a brilliant mind for business and money-making. I'm sure Vico will enjoy tearing into her."

"You know what to do then. I'll let you know when Vico is back from the job he's on and we'll clear this unfortunate situation up once and for all. Just a friendly warning, Tony, if anyone else starts to develop stickier fingers than usual you are to inform me immediately. Are we understood?" Nathan's eyes blazed cold fury.

"Most certainly, Nathan," he inclined his head.

"Now, was there anything else you needed?"

A sly grin crossed Tony's hard but handsome face. "Tell me about Chloe. Where did she come from and why have you shuffled her into your kitchen?"

"What's your interest in Chloe?" Nathan eyed Tony suspiciously. "But before you answer that, let me reiterate what you've already be told. Yes, I heard you in the stairwell with Chella. That girl is off-limits."

Tony chuckled, "Do you really think you can keep her locked up forever?"

Nathan shook his head, "There are plans in place for Chloe. I don't intend on her remaining where she is. To do so would rob her of her youth, but her situation is very precarious. I have to proceed with the utmost caution to ensure she is not harmed any more than she's already been."

"Though I'm sure I can come up with a few conclusions on my own, you could save me the speculation and just tell me exactly what Vico did to her? Chella admitted he brought her in. I know she hasn't been here more than a few months, like the other girls in the kitchen. I assume she's a victim of the Dhorn attack," Tony opined.

"She is," Nathan offered. "She was a castle resident and managed to make her way through the castle passages before Vico caught her. He meant to kill her, from what he told me the night he brought her here. His little girlfriend had perished in the kitchen of the castle. In his rage at our illustrious now dead king, he took it out on an innocent girl. He admitted he knocked her out, but she came to quicker than he expected. Instead of killing her, he raped her. She was unconscious, battered and naked when he brought into this office slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. That girl had nightmares which woke everyone for the first few weeks she was here. Chella told me she's slowly gotten better. I do not want to jeopardize her recovery. I've had to go as far as to ban Vico from the kitchen to ensure she feels safe here."

"She's more than a castle resident, though, isn't she? Chloe, that's the name of King Stormborn's only child, is it not? Nathan, whatever secret you're protecting is safe with me. That's the crown princess, yes? And you've put her to work on kitchen detail." Tony retorted, his brow furrowing. "She is the gods be damned sole heir to the Betancurian throne."

Nathan frowned deeply at his intuitive partner. Tony was too damn smart for his own good. "I can't lie to you, Tony. She is the heir to the throne and that is why she's hiding in my kitchen. If the Dhorn ever found out she's alive, she'd beg for death long before they ever granted it to her. I bore no love for her father and certainly even less for the usurpers who've assumed his rule, but she's an innocent young woman. Vico suggested ransoming her to the highest bidder, but I couldn't let her coffin rest on my conscience."

"Let me take her in then. She'll be safe and cared for, and certainly not wasting away her beauty in a kitchen. I imagine the plans you have for her are to adopt her into The Family once she's been trained. Let me take care of that. I can see that she learns in a safe environment and I can keep Vico away from her. He knows better than to cross me."

A muscle ticked in Nathan's cheek, his teeth clenching. "I know you mean well, Tony, but I think she's better off where she is."

Tony shook his head, "You know I hear things. I knew you'd banned Vico from the kitchens before you just told me. I didn't exactly know why, but we both know he'll only be willing to tow the line for so long. I've heard some of the noise he's been making that you have something of his and he wants it bad. I'm just saying, Nathan, that you're asking for trouble the longer she remains in that kitchen. Let me take her into my home and we'll forgo the inevitable."

Nathan rubbed his face wearily before leveling a neutral gaze upon the man sitting before him, "I tell you what, Tony. I'll speak to Chloe about this. I won't force her into something she may not feel comfortable with. I'll let you know what her answer is and I expect you to abide by it. I'll also be having a talk with Vico as well. This is my guild and my word is law. Make sure that isn't a fact you've forgotten to calculate into your equation. You are dismissed." Nathan turned his eyes back to the ledger before him, making a few notes in the margins before stowing them in a side drawer of his desk. He listened to the sounds of the smuggler turned business partner retreat down the stairs, "Get Chella as soon as Tony leaves. Have her bring Chloe to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Neverwinter Nights or A Dance with Rogues. I'm just playing in their playground.

_

* * *

_

_Everything's so blurry/and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty/and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you/I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you/I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone/you could be my scene  
you know that I'll protect you/from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing/imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us/but that's not very far_

_Blurry—Puddle of Mudd_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

Chloe practically huddled behind Chella as the older woman led her up the stairs to Master Nathan's office. When the message came to bring Chloe up, Chella was able to forestall it by sending a message alluding to the bustle of business occurring in the kitchen and restaurant making it impossible to leave for even a few minutes. Once the rush had dropped to a slow trickle, Chella knew she wouldn't be able to keep the boss man waiting. So up the stairs she went with a near terrified Chloe in tow.

The younger girl gulped nervously, licking her dry lips. She hadn't been anywhere near Nathan's rooms ever since the night she'd been brought in. Though she'd caught sight of the man when he perchanced to stop into the kitchen to speak to Chella over some order form she'd slid across his desk, he'd barely glanced in her direction. A time or two Chella had mentioned Nathan inquiring to her well-being. She worried her bottom lip, wondering what he wanted with her and why she was being called to his office now.

She spared a glance at the two guards standing outside Nathan's office as her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure why there were so many armed and armored men and women standing so vigilantly before doorways. She knew Nelina, who guarded the stairs to the restaurant below, and had even spoken to the woman on occasion, but these two bruisers were hard faced, having an air about them that forebode messing with. She cringed inwardly, suppressing a cry of fear.

Chella ushered her along, pulling Chloe into the room where two more bodyguards glowered ruthlessly from their assigned positions. Sitting in the chair Tony had earlier vacated, Chella coaxed Chloe to pull up another seat.

"Chella," Nathan wryly began. "I am happy you found the time to acquiesce my wishes."

"Master Nathan, you know as well as I do what the supper rush is like. The girls downstairs could barely keep up. I wouldn't be half surprised if we had entire city as customers today," Chella retorted before mopping her brow with an embroidered handkerchief she pulled from her pocket. "I haven't begun to add up the receipts yet, but I know this evening's take will be considerable."

"That is good to hear," he replied, ignoring her snappish terseness. "I have called you both here for a reason."

"Does that reason have anything to do with one Tony Blake?" Chella glowered as Chloe gasped at mention of the name.

"Not entirely, Chella," Nathan answered before he turned his attention to Chloe. "How do you like working in the kitchen?"

She gasped at his forthrightness. His question had certainly surprised her. Chloe stammered a bit at first, before finding her voice. "It's not so bad. Chella is quite nice to me. I've gotten better since the bad dreams aren't plaguing my nights as much."

"I am glad to hear that, young lady. Tell me, have you given any thoughts to your future?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, finding her shoes rather interesting as she continued to stare at them. _Why did the old man care whether or not she had contemplated her future?_ "No, Master Nathan, sir, I haven't thought about it. I've just been trying to take one day at a time. I appreciate you sheltering me. I know it couldn't have been able easy to keep my whereabouts a secret." A tiny sob slipped through her lips before she composed herself. "Surely the Dhorn noticed my body wasn't amongst the dead. I'm sure the captain who caught General Reyer trying to assist my escape from the east wing would've reported to his superiors that I managed to break away from him. I really wouldn't be surprised if heads didn't roll over that failure."

"What is this about, Nathan?" Chella spoke up as an uneasy feeling gripped her gut.

The older man cocked an eyebrow at his kitchen manager's impatience, "I'm getting to that, my dear woman. First I needed to hear from our Chloe that she's adjusted well to her new life."

"It hasn't been easy," Chloe worried her lip again as she shivered in her chair. "I lost everything that night, but I suppose it's a positive thing that I survived."

Nathan nodded at her, "What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. You've weathered the change to life in a kitchen better than even I thought you might. That speaks volumes to your character and your will to survive. And I'm glad you haven't become like some of your peers. This brings me to why I've asked you to come speak to me."

"Why is that?" Chella and Chloe asked simultaneously.

"How would you feel about leaving the kitchen and no longer working in it?"

"Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Tony Blake!" Chella lurched out of her seat, causing it to scoot across the wooden floor rather noisily. "You can't be thinking of what I think you are!"

"Just what do you think I'm suggesting, Chella?" He motioned for her to take her seat again. "Certain things have been brought to my attention, things I am not pleased to hear. My intentions toward Chloe are strictly to protect her well-being."

"What does that have to do with Tony Blake?" Chella charged angrily.

"Who is Tony Blake?" Chloe spoke up quietly, wondering what he had to do with her not working in the kitchen. She wasn't sure she liked the conclusions her mind conjured.

"He's a no good scoundrel and I'll not have him anywhere near my little Chloe. If he's in need of a girl, he'll have to seek it elsewhere which is exactly what I've already told him." Chella erupted violently, spewing her bile and malcontent.

"I asked Chloe a question and you have made it impossible for her to answer it, my good woman."

Chloe lifted eyes shiny with repressed tears to meet Nathan's stony gaze. "I've grown comfortable in the kitchen. It's a place I never thought I'd ever be, never in a million years, but my father's greed became far too insatiable for Emperor Dhorn to ignore any longer. My father had recently decided it was time for me to take a husband, one that would bring him more wealth and prestige. He had proposed me to Prince Daryl of Min-Toras when I was but a child. Now that I'm of age, he wanted to make good on that proposal. You see, Min-Toras has been under Dhorn occupation for as long as I can remember and Prince Daryl has lived in exile. The marriage would've ignited a firestorm within the Min-Toran people and left Dhorn wide open for invasion. My mother was against the entire proposal. She didn't want to see her little girl used as a political pawn, but even she knew that's just what royal marriages are. It's all about making the right play and who has the biggest stick." She bowed her head, rubbing the unshed tears until they scalded her eyelids. "So tell me what Tony Blake wants from me?"

"To put it bluntly, young lady, he wants you. He's offered to take you into his household, in order to keep you safe not only from the Dhorn, but from those within The Family that have done you harm and may seek to do so in the future. He knows who you are," Nathan replied. "I daresay you've figured out there is more going on with this restaurant than meets the eye. I believe Tony would like to take you in as his protégée and train you in the tricks of our trade. I believe it is a very good offer, but I leave it in your hands whether or not you accept it. Whatever you decide, I will abide by your decision and we will move on from there."

Chloe ran her shaky hands through her shaggy chin length sable hair, "Can I at least formally be introduced to him before I decide on this? It may help if I can judge his character for my own self. I mean, I know what I saw of him down in the kitchen earlier, but this is an awful lot to take in right now."

Chella's lips twitched as she eyed Chloe thoughtfully, "Chloe dear, you can't possibly be considering this. Moving into that man's household is a mistake. He is no different than any other man who'd exploit your innocence. You are safer where I can look out for you. I can keep him and that damned Vico at bay."

Chloe blanched white at the mention of the dark knight's name. Nathan noticed his young charge's paleness and leveled a look at Chella. "You can't protect her forever, my good woman. Chloe is going to have to learn to stand on her own two feet sooner or later. Plus like I've said, it's her decision and I will not have you influencing it in any way, shape or form. Think about what I've said. I'll arrange for Tony to visit in the next day or so. Now, I've kept both of you long enough."

Chella knew they were being dismissed. She curtseyed before Nathan as she turned to leave. Chloe bobbed a curtsey of her own then followed Chella back to the kitchen. "My little Chloe, I know Master Nathan doesn't want me to interfere, but you are special to me. The thought of seeing you hurt tears a hole in my heart. Please say you'll think about this carefully."

* * *

A deeper frown descended over Chella's face as she marched toward the kitchen. A familiar caustic rumble of a voice had reached her ears. She cautioned Chloe to stay put before she hasted into the kitchen, grabbing her heavy rolling pin off its holder for the second time that day.

"Get OUT of my kitchen!" She yelled, swinging it mere inches away from the dark knight's head. "You know as well as I do you are not to be here."

Vico chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the linen napkin Trissa had added to his place setting. He knew the clucking hen that ran the kitchen was solely full of hot air. She'd never seriously hit him with anything. "Calm down, Chella," he smirked insolently. His acidic voice grated on the older woman's nerves as she moved closer, shaking the rolling pin at him more furiously. "I came by to see Nathan, but Nelina told me you and my little birdie were having a hen party up there. So I figured I'd avail myself to some of your delicious stew while I waited."

"Then if you're finished, get the hell out," she waved the rolling pin even more menacingly than before, watching as Chloe slunk through the kitchen to her room. "Don't you go anywhere near little Chloe. I'm tired of you worthless hounds sniffing around where you don't belong."

Vico pushed himself to his full height, towering over Chella by a foot, "Just who else has been in here panting after her? It had better not be that little guy you've got doing errands for you."

"I don't see where that concerns you. Stay away from Chloe. I won't be warning you again, Vico. Now I suggest you take your ass upstairs and see to Nathan. I believe he has a few words for you." Chella swung her rolling pin at him once more, missing his head by no more than a hair's breadth.

"Have a care, Chella," Vico smirked, "Your precious darling has nothing to worry about from me. I already got what I wanted from her."

He strolled out of the kitchen whistling a jaunty sea chanty. Chella watched him depart, knowing full well that sooner or later there would be a reckoning.

Chloe cautiously crept back into the kitchen from her small bedroom, resuming prep work for the next day. She kept her eyes down while she spread a layer of flour across her workspace. Grabbing the bowl she'd left the dough to rise in, she heaped a few handfuls onto the board before her. Quickly she worked, shaping the dough into loaves. She set them aside before digging out a low pan. With the remainder of the dough, she shaped it into rolls which she placed in the pan.

The loaves and rolls went into the stone oven to bake. Clearing away the remains of the flour, she grabbed a broom to sweep the floor. She liked having a tidy work area. As the monotonous chores gave her hands something to be doing, her mind lingered, allowing her chaotic thoughts to roam at will. Never in a million years had she thought Master Nathan would've ever made the suggestions he did earlier. She recalled the moment Tony had stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes had sought his immediately. Her throat turned to sand as her fingers, hands, and knees turned to jelly. Handsome he certainly was despite the hard rugged face. The way he carried himself alluded to confidence and strength. There was something in his deep blue eyes that struck a chord within her. She wasn't altogether certain what it was, but it niggled at her. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing him again. How could a man possibly affect her like this after all she'd been through?

A sneeze brought her back to reality. "My sweet girl, if you stir up anymore dirt and flour, we'll all be filthy." Chella gently placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Why don't you heat some water for a nice warm bath before you turn in for the night? Go on now. I'll finish up here."

Chloe smiled at the woman who'd become her second mother, "Thank you, Chella. A bath sounds like a fine way to end the day." She passed the broom off before setting a large kettle on the pot bellied stove. She quickly filled it with water from the pump then headed off to her room to ready the porcelain hip tub set up near yet another pot bellied stove.

A cheery fire crackled within it. Chloe smiled as she fed it a few small chucks of wood, stoking it higher so the room would feel nice when she finally finished her bath. After several minutes, Chella called to her, letting her know the water was ready. She came out of her room just in time to notice Vico strolling back into the kitchen. A undignified squeak passed her lips as she quickly turned on her heel, tripping over her very own feet in order to flee from his presence.

"Miss me, birdie?" He called at the slamming door with a caustic sneer.

Chella whirled on her heel, swinging her broom at him. "I told you to get out of my kitchen."

"And Nathan said I could finish eating as long as I left the little songbird alone. By the hells, Chella, just what do you think I'm going to do to the girl?"

"I really don't think you want me to answer that, Vico. You've done enough damage to her," Chella's lips curled into a thin sneer. "Finish your meal, then. I have to see to Chloe."

"She'll never grow up so long as you keep coddling her. Life is cruel and it isn't all about fairy tale castles and valiant knights. It's long past time she learned that."

Chella glared at him before she hefted the kettle of hot water from the stove. She carried into Chloe's room, dumping it into the hip tub, "You stay in here and I'll bring your bath water."

"Thank you, Chella, but I imagine I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. I'll get my water." Chloe swallowed nervously, her hands shaking like leaves as she reached for the door handle.

"Don't be absurd, Chloe," Chella flashed a dumbfounded glance. "Stay here."

Chloe pursed her lips as her emotions warred inside her. "Have done, Chella. I can't cower behind a closed door every time he comes around. If he's gotten away with it this time, then I'm sure he'll keep at it. He's probably only doing it because he's got wind of Tony coming around here."

Chloe could feel some of her old confidence emerging again. She could feel her will to fight bolstering her courage. Perhaps it was merely bravado, but she had something to prove. Ignoring Chella's protests, she pushed open the door and entered the nearly empty kitchen. Denny and Wally had already left for the night, leaving only Trissa as well as the twin teenagers, Kellia and Silia. Trissa seemed to be pouting prettily that she wasn't the center of attention while the twins didn't seem to pay attention to the drama unfolding. She pointedly ignored Vico as she walked over to the sink, setting the kettle inside the metallic basin. She worked the pump; could feel the dark knight's eyes fixed upon her backside. She bit her lip as the fight or flight reflex in her brain reached critical mass. Voices screamed internally, echoing Chella's assertions of her poor judgment, but to run away from his steely gaze would only prove that she hadn't yet grown up. No, she wouldn't run. She had too much to prove.

"Hey birdie, how about ladling me another helping of stew?" Vico spoke up while watching her hips sway as she moved about.

"Get it yourself. I'm busy," she mumbled shakily.

"You get me some stew, I'll leave you alone," he smirked.

Chella bustled over to him, dumping a ladle full of steamy stew into his lap. "That'll be enough out of you, Vico. Leave Chloe alone."

He hissed as the broth seeped through the black leather protecting his legs, "Never mind. I think I just lost my appetite, Chella darling. I sure as hells wouldn't want to dig into something you've most certainly poisoned. I'll see you soon, sweetcheeks." He brushed chucks of meat and vegetables from his crotch and gingerly touched Chella's face before taking his leave of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neverwinter Nights or A Dance with Rogues. I'm just entertaining the possibilities.

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes life seems too quiet/Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark/Meant to make me strong  
Familiar breath of my old lies/Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow—Flyleaf_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Three days passed before Nathan sent a summons to Tony, asking him to meet him for lunch. It came as a good sign that his offer hadn't been altogether rejected by the lovely young Chloe. Tony didn't bother stopping in the kitchen as he made his way to the upper level and Nathan's office. He strolled into the guildmaster's room with a decided purpose; a cocky smile plastered on his lips.

"I hear tell of a dramatic showdown between our dark knight and our little rat. I take it that Vico's eliminated Deborah, no?"

Nathan nodded, "He delivered her head on a silver platter. 'Twas quite a gruesome sight to behold. She gave as good as she got, though. Vico was sporting a few wicked injuries and had a decided limp to his gait. I sent Pett and Simo to recover the gold from the Dhorn payroll office. They brought it in this morning. It replenished our coffers quite nicely."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Tony chuckled. "I bet ol' Vico was pleased as punch to fuck that bitch up. I remember back in the day when those two were tighter than a whore's corset. They'd fuck each other black and blue. 'Twas a shame she had to go all bat shit crazy on him."

"I'm sure you know I didn't invite you over to talk about Vico," Nathan replied as he motioned to Timo. "Have Chloe come up. Make sure she brings a couple servings of the lunch special with her."

"What did she say when you spoke to her?" Tony asked, though he cautioned himself not to sound overeager.

"She wishes to get to know you somewhat better before she makes her decision," Nathan stated. "I spoke to her this morning. She is aware you'll be here and has accepted the offer to take lunch with you in this office." He motioned to the nearby table setting at the far side of his office.

A wide smile crossed Tony's face. "I appreciate your candor in this, as well as hers. I appreciate the chance to get to know her as well. You know I'm not making my intentions and this offer lightly. It's been over a year since I had a woman in my house."

"I'm aware of that, Tony. All I ask if she does accept that you take it slowly with her. She's in a fragile state of mind right now. There are certain allowances I would like to see you make if she does accept. Perhaps now isn't the right time to bring them up, but I believe if she does accept that starting out she should be given her own bedroom. I'd prefer you not coax her into yours right away. Don't think I'm trying to meddle in your personal life. I'm looking out for her."

"Damn, Nathan, you really do think of her as your adopted daughter, don't you?"

A hint of a smile ghosted over Nathan's lips for a split second. "She's been through the hells already. I'd hate to see her hurt any worse."

"She certainly has nothing to fear from me, Nathan. I'm not a monster, not like some. She is someone special and it's not because of who she is. I've heard things in the past few days, things I hadn't heard before amazingly enough. Stories of how you've got a girl in your kitchen that is so beautiful she makes men stop dead in their tracks. Even under all the dirt and grime and ash if I hadn't seen it for myself I'd have never believed it. Despite that, it's not about how beautiful she is, it's not about who she is, it's just something about her speaks to me, speaks to the heart and soul of me. I just can't help but respond."

The sound of a clearing throat alerted the two men to the fact they were no longer alone. Tony's eyes flew to Chloe, catching sight of her wide eyed visage. He started, his jaw dropping at the vision before him. Her hair had been meticulously coifed, her face free of ash and filth. She wore a long purple gown that had once belonged to Chella's daughter. The rich color brought out the blue in her luminous eyes and hugged her lithe form like a second skin. Intense desire rumbled through him, taking control of his faculties as it turned him into a drooling idiot. His jaw hung, his eyes bulged, his mouth gaping wide as time seemed to slow to a crawl. A slap on the back brought him out of his momentary stupor.

It took another second or two to bring himself back to coherency and put a neutral look on his face. The pretty blush on Chloe's features proved to be altogether too much. "Please excuse me for a moment, Chloe, Nathan." Several sniggers could be heard from the nearby guards.

Chloe flashed an innocent look at Nathan. "Have I done something wrong?" A husky guffaw followed by hushed censure drifted in from the hallway. "Chella said I should dress nicely today, even though she was giving me that look she gets when she's not happy."

"Don't worry about Tony. He was most likely unprepared for what you'd look like when you're not covered in kitchen grime. Set the table then have a seat. I'm sure he'll return shortly," Nathan replied, calmly unaffected by the young female before him. "Chella knows how important your future is, even if she doesn't like it. I can't keep you hidden in the kitchen forever and she knows that even though she doesn't agree. Sooner or later, the secret will get out. Consider this to be a new beginning for you."

Chloe inclined her head at him before she set the table, even going as far as adding a vase of wildflowers as a centerpiece. She kept their simple meals consisting of roast mutton, new potatoes, and glazed carrots covered while waiting for her 'date.' She didn't have to wait for long before he reappeared. He flashed an almost sheepish smile at her as he took the seat opposite of her.

"You must forgive me for my lack of grace. I am rarely taken by surprise. You, my lovely , seem to be my undoing," he offered candidly. "As you may well know, I am Tony Blake. I, like my father before me, have been a business associate of Nathan's for many years. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Chloe." He extended his hand across the table, gently grasped hers then lifted it to his lips for a kiss.

Her royal training kicked in, "As I am most pleased to make yours, Master Blake." She smiled almost timidly before a soft blush painted her cheeks a rosy pink.

"I must say you are an enchanting young lady," he commented, unable to take his eyes from her. "From the very moment I set eyes on you the other day, I told myself 'she's the one.' But I understand just what a traumatic experience you've been through and would consider it a tragedy to rush you along before you are ready."

Chloe nodded, "It's been three months, eight days and some odd hours, but there are moments when it seems like yesterday. Losing everything in one night left a scar that'll never heal, but I've come to terms with most of it. For the whole of my eighteen years, every decision affecting my future has been made for me."

"That is why this one is solely up to you. Certainly you must be tired of working in a kitchen, no?" He cocked an eyebrow as he lifted the cover off his meal and picked up his fork. He watched her take a few bites of her food, chewing gracefully as the inner workings of her mind processed his question.

"I was told that working in the kitchen would do me some good, to see how the other half live, but truth be told, it hasn't been enjoyable." Chloe replied. "I'm not an ingrate, though. I'm thankful for the shelter it provided."

"So you realize a girl like you is meant for so much more then. I believe you deserve to be showered with gifts, jewels, and pretty clothes... everything you're accustomed to." He placed his hand over hers, stroking it gently. "And I intend to give them to you."

She flinched, ready to yank it back, until she saw the look in his eye. "Why would you do that? And just what do you want in return?"

"You are someone special, Chloe. It's a quality I recognized in you immediately. As for why I'd do that, simply know I have the means to see that you live as you should. I have the means to keep you safe from harm, but it requires you to become a part of my household. It would require you to become my lady. You'll also be my protégée. I can teach you the tricks of our trade. Trust me when I say that you will want for nothing. I can and will place the world at your beautiful feet. I will grant you the time to become comfortable with me before our relationship turns intimate. You are a beautiful lady who deserves to be worshipped, loved and protected. I can do that if only you give me the chance to do so."

Chloe inhaled a deep breath while a myriad of thoughts raced through her brain. It was a hell of a lot to take in all at once, but at least she'd had a modicum of warning from Nathan. She licked her lips, knowing that so much rode on this decision. She'd be out of the kitchen and not have to work for her keep. She'd be out of Vico's grasp and beyond his reach, protected by the man sitting before her. "Just how can you protect me from the Dhorn, from…" The name lingered on her tongue, seemingly unwilling to pass her lips.

"Trust me when I tell you no man in his right mind would dare cross me, beautiful," he flashed an easy on the eyes smile. "I am a man to be reckoned with when push comes to shove. As far as the Dhorn know, I am a reputable businessman in the shipping industry. I can protect you. I can take care of you. Trust me when I say I'm the only who can."

She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. He had a very convincing argument. She knew she'd be a fool to say no. "You won't force me into your bed before I'm ready. You'll give me time to get to know you."

"I swear it to you. I won't force you to come to me. Actually you'll have your own bedroom, your own bed separate from mine," he smiled at her.

She exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Then I accept."

Tony let out a hoot of triumph. "You won't regret your decision, beautiful. I promise you that. So shall we finish this glorious repast before we gather your belongings and get you settled into my home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Neverwinter Nights and A Dance with Rogues do not belong to me.

* * *

_I am a new day rising/I'm a brand new sky  
To hang the stars upon tonight/I am a little divided  
Do I stay or run away/And leave it all behind?_

_It's times like these you learn to live again/It's times like these you give and give again_  
_It's times like these you learn to love again/It's times like these time and time again_

_Times Like These—Foo Fighters_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**

Chella clutched Chloe in the tightest hug she could muster before Chloe complained about not being able to breathe. With shared tears in their eyes, the two women stood in the hallway as Chloe held a small valise in her hands, tenderly saying their good-byes. Though Chloe knew it wasn't a permanent farewell, she couldn't begrudge Chella this tender moment. The older woman had become her second mother in the months since her parents both died. She knew it was difficult for Chella to let her go, but with a smile she reassured the woman she'd visit often.

Caron approached Chloe, wearing a sad look on his handsome face. He lifted her into a gentle hug, embracing her longer than he knew he should have. His hands stroked her back while he whispered in her ear. Tony cleared his throat, signaling it was time for Caron to release Chloe.

"You take you of little Chloe, Tony. If I hear any different, I may have to hurt ya," Caron chuckled, wagging a finger at his rival. He stepped aside making way for Kellia and Silia give Chloe hugs and also say their farewells.

Tony grinned at Caron's warning, "You have nothing to worry about. She is safe and sound with me. I'd never let any harm come to my girl."

Denny and Wally poked their heads out of the kitchen to offer their best wishes before resuming their duties. The only one who didn't come out to see Chloe off was Trissa. Not that it bothered Chloe. If she had to guess, she figured the older girl was so jealous she was spitting hot coals.

Without further ado, Tony led her down the stairs through the restaurant. Chloe curiously glanced around at the homey space, pleased she hadn't been fixing food for a bunch of rowdy sailors. Then he opened the door, leading her out onto the cobblestone street. He handed her a delicate looking parasol to protect her from the worst of the pouring rain. Chloe sighed as she glanced around at the city. She had never been allowed to spend any time with the locals, her father's advisors thought it'd be too dangerous for her. The bulk to her had been spent in the east wing of the castle. The only time she escaped it was when she went for a stroll in the castle yard or when she visited the stables. She had enjoyed the long rides she used to take on her favorite horse. It gave her a sense of freedom she didn't have otherwise.

Chloe drew in a deep breath, taking in the clean scent of the rain. She reveled in the feel of that freedom returning and she had the man beside her to thank. How odd it felt to thank a man for anything. Despite the fact it had been the dictates of men who had always shaped her life, she couldn't help but be grateful most to this one. Perhaps that would change at some point, but at this very moment, she was overwhelmed with warmth and happiness. She leveled a brilliant smile upon the man walking beside her, gently guiding her with his hand at the small of her back. His eyes twinkled as he noticed it. He also couldn't help but notice how she inched closer to him.

As they crossed into South Betancuria, Chloe's wide eyed gaze grew even larger. "I've been here before," she spoke up, "To visit Brighton House on the Isle of Men. Father had once considered Lord Devan a possible suitor for me."

Tony turned the corner onto Fisher's Lane, leading her to a good sized house situated at river's edge. "I believe the man who Emperor Dhorn appointed as the city's new mayor lives there now. After their coup, everyone who was in any way related to your father was systematically stripped of their titles, lands and fortunes then executed publicly. Soldiers, nobles, guardsman, cooks, pages, squires, courtiers, ladies-in-waiting… all of them. It didn't matter if they were innocent. They all died. I'm sure Nathan stressed what they would do if they were to learn of your existence."

"He has, but I didn't need him to tell me. I saw what happened in the castle with my very own eyes. I know how imperative it is that no one learn I am alive."

Tony pulled his front door key from a pocket, opened the door and escorted her in. "Welcome to your new home, darling."

Chloe drank in the sight of the large foyer stretching out before her. She hadn't been prepared for such opulence. A small fountain bubbled at the center of the space. Cozy couches and chaise lounges made up clustered areas meant for entertaining. She noted a few doors off to the side of the room and a grand staircase leading up. "This is the grand foyer. To your left is the kitchen and the servant's quarters. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the upper floor," Tony clasped her hand, leading her onwards. At the top of the stairs to the left sat the formal dining room with a table large enough to seat a few dozen. Down the hallway from the dining room were two lavishly appointed guest bedrooms and a small library. "You may take your pick of each room, whichever pleases you the most." She walked into the first one she came to, noting the feather bed, vanity, chest of drawers and a bedside table holding an ornate silver candelabrum. An arched doorway exited the far corner room. "Each one of these rooms has its own bathing chamber."

Chloe smiled at the sight of two cats, one ginger and the other pure white, curled up on the bed, "I like this room. Even the cats think it's comfy." A soft giggle slipped past her lips.

"My mousers," he quipped, "That's Daisy and Snowflake."

"I miss the cat I had at the castle. Well, she wasn't my cat, per say. She lived in the stables, but I liked her."

"If you like this room, consider it yours always. It can still be yours whenever you decide to join me in mine, my lady," he offered, though he desperately wanted her to be with him even now. He knew he couldn't rush her. She was far too special to him. "Now let's continue on with the tour."

He led her back into the hallway down to the door across from the dining room. "This is the room I do most of my entertaining in, the grand hall."

Chloe's eyes bulged at the decadence. The shallow wading pool was the centerpiece of the grand room with clustered groups of couches and chaises surrounding it. Bookshelves full of thick volumes lined the walls while a black marble bar area took up the space to the left of the pool. "I spend most of my time in this room when I am home. Much of my business dealings have taken place here. Most of my grand parties have also been held here as well."

"I think I like the pool the most. I had one of my very own near my bedroom in the castle. Of course, being the spoiled child that I was, my Father gave me everything I ever wanted."

"It must have been culture shock for you to end up in a little kitchen scrubbing pots all day long."

"It was, but both Chella and Master Nathan say I weathered it well. They were good to me. Nathan had every right to throw me back to the Dhorn instead of taking on the risk and responsibility of sheltering me. I'm grateful for that."

"Shall we?" He held out his hand, ushering her to the room directly behind the grand hall. He opened the door to reveal another decadently appointed bedroom draped in deep red and gold. "This is my bedroom, of course."

At the center of the room was one of largest beds she'd ever seen, complete with feather mattress. "I think the entire city could sleep comfortably in your bed, Tony," she quipped. "That's an awful lot for one man."

"I like comfort. I like being able to stretch out. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Plus you'll be glad for the space. I've been told I toss, turn, kick and talk in my sleep." His smile proved to be infectious, for he had her grinning almost immediately.

"Then I'm glad I'll be in my own room," Chloe teased. Her eyes drank in the remainder of the furnishings. A cherry desk sat to the left of the bed while a vanity, dresser and armoire sat to the right. Beyond the bed stood two statues on columned bases.

"The door to the left is my personal vault. The door to the right is my bathing chamber. Feel free to use it if the one off your room isn't to your satisfaction. I'll have to introduce you to my staff." He winked at her as he led her out of the bedroom.

"I thought you planned on waiting to bed me, Tony," she quipped back, bringing a warm chuckle to his lips.

He knew he hadn't gone wrong with inviting her into his life and his household. "Oh, but I do, as hard as it'll be to do so. You are a gorgeous young lady and I want to get to know every inch of you and I want you to know every inch of me."

Her cheeks flushed, burning with anxiety. His double entendre struck a chord deep within her that had her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth once again. Tony noticed it immediately, her split second dash back into the shell she'd built to keep the pain at bay. "Chloe darling, I'll never hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me, ever."

"I… thank you, Tony. That means the world to me," she replied as she turned to him, tentatively resting his head on his shoulder before she backed away.

Her tender gesture warmed him through and through. He had to take it slow with this one. "Now, let me introduce you to the house servants." He stepped over the bar, reaching for a pull chain. A loud chime sounded through the entire house and within minutes, his servants made their way into the room. "I would like to introduce each and every one of you to the lady of the house. This is Lady Chloe. One look at her and she stole my heart. She has graciously agreed to become my lady and protégée. Chloe, this is Betta Notter. She will be your handmaiden. She will see to your every need. Next to Betta is Adellindra. Ady is the house maid. On the other side of Betta is Timonald Jarshaley. He is my master chef, butler and footman all rolled up into one. But you may well know him. He used to work in the castle."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I can't say that I do. The castle had well over a thousand servants and residents," Chloe replied. She had never spent time in the castle kitchens, even though her mother had insisted she learn how to govern a household.

"Anyway, Timo is the finest chef in the world, and I am lucky to have him in my employ."

"You are too kind, Master Blake," Timo replied. "Lady Chloe, if you ever need anything from the kitchen, do not hesitate to let me know. I am here to serve."

"Thank you, Timonald. I shall keep that in mind."

Tony cleared his throat, "And last but certainly not least, this is Will, my right hand man."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, fair lady," Will smiled, "It is a rare treat to see Tony taking an interest in something other than ships and goods."

Tony chuckled, playfully punching Will's upper arm, "We've recently adopted Lady Chloe into The Family and Nathan has agreed to let me see to her training."

"Then Lady Chloe should consider herself quite lucky," Will smiled, winking at her. "Oh, not to break up the tours or the meet and greet, but the Stormrunner pulled into port about an hour ago and the Dirty Ace is at the quay."

"Work, work, work," Tony chuckled. "I'll need to take my leave of you for a short while, Chloe. Feel free to get settled in. Betta will assist you. Ady, I need you to run up to Gaston's. I'd like him to bring his finest selections of gowns for Chloe. Timo, I'd like you to prepare us a special supper."

Tony planted a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek before taking his leave of her. She touched her face where he kissed her, staring dumbfounded after him. It took her more than a moment to absorb it well, wondering if this is would've felt like if her father had succeeded in marrying her off to some neighboring prince. At least with Tony, she'd had a choice, a say in the matter. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if her father had his way, she wouldn't have had that. She would've been shipped off to her new husband's household the moment the marriage contract had been signed. Not even her mother could have forestalled the inevitable then. With a deep sigh, she glanced around, noticing the curious look on Betta's kindly face. "I'd like to get settled in, Betta," Chloe spoke up.

The middle aged woman smiled warmly, "I am here to assist you in any way you need, m'lady." She followed Chloe to the bedroom she'd chosen, accepting the small valise from Chloe's hands. Quickly she packed away the few items it contained. "If I may be so bold, m'lady, you have been given an opportunity very few have had before you. Master Blake is a good man and he's waited a long time for someone like you to come into his life. He will take care of you and you will want for nothing. He will see you clothed in the finest silks, dripping in the finest jewels, and swimming in every luxury money can buy. Beyond that, he will offer you the most precious thing of all, his heart."

"I know how lucky I am, Betta. Just let me say that there has been much in my life that I've taken for granted, but this isn't one of them. I've been through the hells and I have the ashes to prove it. His offer means the world to me. I only hope I can give him as much as he has me," Chloe opened her heart and soul to the woman before her.

"In time, m'lady," Betta nodded, "He's a patient man. He wouldn't do this if he didn't think you were worth it. Now is there anything else you need from me?"

"That will be all, Betta," Chloe inclined her head. "I think I shall retire to the library next door. It's been months since I've had time to leisurely read a book."

"I'll have a bath ready for you in an hour or so. That way you'll be fresh and clean by the time Gaston comes by with a selection of fine dresses for you to try on."

"Thank you, Betta." Chloe left the bedroom and entered the quaint little library. She ran her fingers over the spines of the many tomes and volumes resting on the shelves. How decadent it was to have access to books once more. That there were so many lining the walls spoke volumes of Tony's wealth. Books were a luxury only a few could afford. She sighed longingly, imagining herself back in the east wing library. The room itself had been twice the size of this one, but it held just as many books. Her favorites had been fantastic flights of fancy; stories of glorious white knights, fire-breathing dragons and lovely maidens held in the highest towers.

She scanned the titles, finally choosing a treatise on sailing and navigation. Tony had said he was in the shipping business and she hoped to find out more about it. She reclined within the overstuffed arm chair, letting her thoughts linger. It wasn't that she'd never been sailing before. She remembered accompanying her parents on sailing trips to other countries when she was but a child. She recalled the last time she was ever on a ship, standing on the bow of the her father's prized vessel, staring out over the churning water. Foolishly she'd climbed the rail and leaned over as far as she could before she lost her balance, tumbling into the murky depths of the river. A sailor who'd been watching her plunged in after her, rescuing her before she been sucked down by the undertow. After that, her father had confined her to her cabin and had never allowed her upon a sailing vessel ever since. Chloe chuckled at the fond memory. She'd been such a fortunate child and now good fortune had found her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to roelka and nightelf for your reviews. They mean the world to me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for Chloe.

_

* * *

_

_My eyes are open wide/By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside/By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Haley's comet shooting/Said "why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared/Somewhere in the stratosphere."

Tell my mother, tell my father/I've done the best I can  
To make them realize/This is my life  
I hope they understand/I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

_Second Chance—Shinedown_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

Gaston, Betancuria's master tailor, showed up promptly at six with his assistant, Lyssia, in tow. He came bearing a rack of his finest creations coupled with a plethora of accessories. Despite the fact she'd spent her life living in luxury as the sole heir to the throne, never before had Chloe had so much finery placed at her fingertips.

Lyssia carefully helped Chloe into each dress, providing the right kind of stockings and shoes for each dress, before sending her out to model the clothing for Tony. The color rose in her cheeks as the gowns became smaller, each one showing more flesh than the last. The provocative cut of the cloth pleased Tony greatly. His eyes drank in her beauty, feasted on her pleasing curves. She was his now and he meant to keep her in all the luxury she'd grown used to during her years as princess.

To make her happy, he purchased each and every gown, accessory and shoe she'd modeled for him, promising Gaston he'd send his right hand man to settle the account on the next day. Dressing Chloe had certainly cost him a small fortune, but she was well worth it. No other woman he'd ever seen could match Chloe in beauty and grace. He'd surely be the envy of every man with her on his arm. He would do nothing to rush her or jeopardize the chance he'd been given.

As soon as Gaston and Lyssia packed up, Tony called for Timonald to serve their dinner. He smiled at Chloe, "Why don't you put on one of your pretty new dresses and join me in the dining room, my beauty?"

"Do you have a preference on which one, Tony?" She asked in response, overwhelmed that he had given her so much already.

He pursed his lips for a moment, "The one he called 'Near Dark.' I like the way it emphasized your curves and your height. I love a tall girl."

Chloe flashed a shy smile at him, "I liked that one, too. I'll join you shortly." She dashed off, calling for Betta to help her dress. Chloe exclaimed with joy when the older woman produced a small cosmetics kit, allowing Betta to paint her face to enhance her beauty. When Chloe was ready, she left her bedroom, meeting Timonald in the hallway. He escorted her a few feet into the dining room, where Tony greeted her.

"You look amazing, my beauty," his smile of approval nearly took her breath away. "I am a lucky man."

The scarlet blush that covered her delicate features only intensified the desire screaming through his veins. "You flatter me, Tony," Chloe shook her head.

"I speak only the truth, beautiful. Have a seat." He pulled out the chair directly beside his, motioning for her to sit down. She quickly took a seat while he nodded to Timonald. The butler placed a large platter upon which roast pheasant, chestnuts and sweet potatoes rested. He meticulously carved the pheasant, placing a good portion of pheasant breast upon each of their plates alongside the chestnuts and sweet potatoes. Chloe eyed her meal with relish. It had been months since a meal so fine tempted her palate. She watched as Tony poured a glass of dark red wine for them both. Then he nodded to his butler. "Timo is a wonderful chef. I consider myself lucky to have him in my employ."

"I hope the food will be to your liking, Master Blake."

"It certainly is. That'll be all, Timo. You and Ady have the evening off. Just clean this up once we're done."

"You're good to them," Chloe stated as she watched the two servants leave the room. She lifted her glass for a sip of the wine before her. It had also been since such delicious wine had crossed her lips.

"They have served me well and I make sure they know just how much I appreciate them. Ady was begging for spare coppers when I found her. I took her off the streets. She's served me faithfully. The wages I pay them are a small fraction of why they stay."

"When I was but a child I remember there were servants in the castle that feared my father's wrath. He wasn't good to them, but they stayed because they had nowhere else to go. My mother worked tirelessly to be the healing balm against his rage and greed. It got worse as I grew older."

"I'm just glad that you've taken up my offer," he sat back in his chair, smiling at her fondly. "I don't know what I did to deserve something so beautiful and so wonderful sitting beside me, but I thank the gods you are here. I'll take care of you. You have nothing to fear from me."

Another blush crossed her cheeks, "Thank you, Tony. I mean it. This is more than I ever could've hoped for. I thought I'd spend my time in that kitchen. You've given me so much." She turned her attention back to her food, savoring each and every flavorful bite until her plate was empty. She drained her glass of wine. "Actually part of me feared I'd be found by the Dhorn. I had nightmares of being caught and shipped to Emperor Dhorn, only to be locked in a dark cell for the rest of my life; held as a hostage in order to keep the people of Betancuria complacent. Or worse yet, be married off to some old man."

"There are worse fates than death, beautiful, but I can save you from all of them. " Tony smiled, "If you are finished, why don't we adjourn to the grand hall? We'll make ourselves comfy on one of the chaises and get to know each other better. What say you to that?"

She beamed a bright smile at him. "I'd like that."

Chloe and Tony spent the next few hours on a chaise. She learned the ins and outs of just what he did for a living, both legitimate and undercover. It was a real insight to the workings of Master Nathan's guild. As his protégée, Tony promised to take her with him, teaching her first hand what it was like to be a smuggler and a thief. He promised to train her to be the best. She smiled at the chance to be that close to him.

Taking a chance, she cuddled into his chest, resting her head just above his heart, listening to the rhythmic beating. At first she worried her lower lip with her teeth, holding a shaky breath until the fear passed. He was so warm. Her hesitation melted. He wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing the skin of her arms and back. Then he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her delicate female scent. "You smell of flowers and sweetness. It's very alluring."

He traced the fingers of one hand upwards, cupping her chin, bringing her closer to him. Then slowly, with reverent tenderness so he wouldn't scare her, Tony lowered his lips to hers in a barely there, butterfly kiss. When she didn't break away, he deepened the kiss a little, nibbling at her lower lip. His hands left her face and tangled in her hair, then moved on to the nape of her neck and her shoulders, whispering his fingertips over her soft skin. He savored her honeyed sweetness. She was as every bit as delicious as he imagined her to be. Though he could feel her trembling in his arms, thought of letting her go pained him.

Chloe broke the kiss, touching her lips, then drew back to look him in the eye. "I'd never been kissed before, not until now."

"I figured as much, beautiful. I'll never hurt you; never do anything you don't want me to."

"I know, Tony, but I am so scared. Scared of being hurt, scared of not being able to give you what you want, scared of never feeling what it's like to love. Do you know what that's like?"

"No, I don't, but I can help you through it. Don't get me wrong, beautiful. I want you in every way imaginable, but I'm willing to wait until you are ready. I'll not force you. Believe me when I say I'm not Vico. I know what he did to you and it angers me to no end that he abused you, but I'll never take from you what you do not wish to give. We'll take it day by day. I know you'll come to me. Trust in me, that's all I ask."

Chloe nodded before she rested her head back on his chest.

"Besides it's barely been a full day," he whispered as he planted another kiss on the top of her head. He inhaled her scent, stifling a groan as his member swelled in his pants. "As much as I'd love to lay here all night with you, I have an early morning tomorrow. So why don't we call it a night?"

Tony slid off the chaise, hoping to gain control over his warring desires. Offering her a hand, he escorted her to the bedroom she'd chosen. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," he whispered then bestowed upon her a soft gentle kiss. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to walk away, but he did, mentally cursing the man you'd hurt her. One day, he swore, he'd see that man pay for it.

* * *

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the Wind—Kansas_

_

* * *

_Chloe screamed, thrashing, still gripped in the hold of the nightmare. She ran and ran, seeing nothing but faceless bodies, bloated corpses and no end of it in sight. Cold sweat poured down her forehead, trickling down the bridge of her aquiline nose only to fall and slide down the valley of her cleavage. She hurtled off the bed, screaming as she huddled in a corner. Her breath came out so heavy, she panted for air. Her sobs shook her frail form while she listened to the cats tussling beneath the bed. "Gods please, help me," she whispered aloud, her trembling voice sounding foreign to her ears.

Pushing herself up, she staggered on unsure limbs to the door, throwing it open. As soon as her legs ceased to shake, she dashed down the darkened hallway, through the grand hall, bumping into the granite bar with a loud 'oomph' before she felt her way to Tony's bedroom. She pulled open his door, thankful he hadn't locked it, and stumbled into the room. "Tony," she squeaked to the dark interior. Tottering further she judged the distance to the bed, "I can't find you. Help me," she pleaded to the darkness before she felt herself enveloped in warmth.

"Shhh, beautiful, I'm here now," he whispered, leading her forward. "You had a nightmare. Tell me what you saw."

He coaxed her into the softness of his feather bed, snuggling in behind her.

"I saw Death, and it chased me. It wanted to keep me. But I ran and ran and ran," Sobs choked her throat, making it difficult to continue.

"I'm here now and I'll keep you safe," he murmured as he cradled her against his body, letting his heat seep into her shivering form, "Don't you worry one bit. Ol' Tony will keep you from harm." He gently stroked her hair, soothing her with the calming tone of his voice. Her sobs soon faded as she drifted into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chloe stretched, luxuriating in the softness of the feather bed, hugging the pillow wrapped in her arms then snuggling into it. The pillow breathed, instinctively hugging back. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision cleared as she found herself staring into his chiseled chest. An indignant squawk forced its way from her mouth. She squirmed away, scrabbling across the bed big enough to sleep five full sized adults comfortably. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she glanced around. "How did I get here?"

A concerned look crossed his face, "You don't remember?"

Chloe shook her head, "No." Rubbing her face, she looked down at the gauzy shift she wore, red hot mortification blossoming across her pale cheeks.

"You had a nightmare, stumbled your way in here crying for help." Tony murmured, "I soothed you back to sleep, that's all. Beyond that, nothing happened."

Chloe licked her dry lips, nodding. "Is it morning?" She glanced around, searching for a window.

"It's not quite dawn, my beauty. You should go back to sleep. I'll wake you when I'm ready to head to the docks."

"Should I stay here or go back to my own bed?"

Tony flashed a sleepy smile at her, "Tis up to you."

Indecision crowded her features. The bed was warm and soft and despite the shock, sleeping within Tony's arm hadn't been so bad. Yet she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She wasn't ready nor did she feel comfortable enough to make love with him. _So why am I here_, she asked herself. Why take him up on this generous offer and not give anything in return? A small noise escaped her throat.

She took a chance, sliding closer to him, conforming her body to his. "I'll stay just for now. You're warm and my bed is probably really cold."

Tony smiled, welcoming her into his embrace. "Of course it is, by now. Sleep, my beauty. You have nothing more to fear."

* * *

Dawn came all too soon as the morning light streamed a pale grey through the shuttered window. Chloe was used to waking this early because of her duties in the kitchen of the Bear Pit. How novel it felt to relax in a soft bed with no duties to attend to. There were no pressing needs to be seen to or dishes to wash, floors to be swept, vegetables to be cleaned or bread to bake.

It almost seemed disconcerting to her that she was once again enwrapped within Tony's embrace, even if she had willing sought it. His radiant warmth was a siren's song she couldn't ignore. Here she was so intimately pressed against his broad chest with an arm and a leg thrown around his waist and muscled thigh yet she felt no fear. This must be what true trust felt like.

She wriggled about, turning in his arms. One well formed bicep became a pillow for her head as her chilly bottom sought the heat of his loins. Tony's hold on her adjusted, embracing her completely as he settled into the bends of her body. A small moan slipped from his lips as his manhood swelled to life, sending an ache racing through him. _Mercy, what torture!_ The beauty in his arms had no idea what she did to him. No doubt it would scare her to find out so soon. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He drew in a few deep breaths, calming the pulsing desire sending spasms through every inch of his taut body. Hopefully sleep would reclaim him soon. The presence of morning wood pressed so intimately against her would surely send her shrieking all the way back to the Bear Pit.

A few hours later he shook her awake then called for Betta to ready a bath for his sleeping beauty. Chloe grumbled before sliding out of the bed, making her way back to her own room. She passed the time waiting for her bath picking out what to wear. Tony had informed her that he'd be taking her to the quay this morning. There was business he had to see to and he wanted her to see how it was done. One of his ships currently was docked full of goods that needed to go out. He needed to transfer the goods from the Stormrunner onto the Dirty Ace and vice versa.

_What did one wear to the sewers_, she pondered pensively. She'd curled her lips sourly as he'd told her where they'd be headed. Tony had laughed. His little beauty would soon get used to the idea of using the sewers was at times the quickest and most convenient way to travel around the city.

Chloe knew that any of the long dresses were out of the question. Settling on a pair of black breeches and low cut tunic, she grabbed one of the heavy black cloaks from her armoire as well as a sturdy pair of leather boots. Smiling, she also picked out a matching set of pink silken smallclothes and breast band. That would make her feel so pretty.

Betta called to her, telling her the bath was ready. Chloe removed her shift, heading for her bathing chamber. She slipped into the hip tub, enjoying the feel of the warm water. It was sheer heaven. She had missed this level of luxury. She allowed Betta to scrub her back, but took care of the rest of the bathing herself. That last time a servant carried out this kind of duty was back when she was still the Princess. It saddened her to think of Shira, her lady's maid who'd served her for years untold, and the sad fate which had befallen her. Rage and impotence coursed through her. It angered her to no end that she couldn't do a damn thing to avenge those she loved and lost. _Someday_, she promised herself, _someday_.

Once she was finished, she left the hip tub behind and dried off with a length of Illierian toweling. Quickly she dressed, allowing Betta to style her hair and paint her face. Smiling into the full length looking glass, she left her room behind and joined Tony in the dining room for a quick breakfast.

When they left his house, he led her directly across the street to a rundown building. He tapped on the door three times before rapping his knuckles on it twice now. Chloe figured it had to be a code. They were allowed entry. Tony handed the stoop shouldered old man who'd answered the door a coin before pulling back the carpet to reveal a hidden grate. "Chloe, this is Stan. He's one of our door keepers. It's his job to keep people out of the sewers. I normally have my key with me, but the secret Family knock works just as well. I'll teach it to you. This grate leads down into the sewers. This is one of the quickest ways to get to the quay. Remember that if you ever need to find me."

He opened the grate and stepped down onto the ladder. As soon as he was down he called up to Chloe to follow him. She smiled and waved to Stan before disappearing down the entrance.

"This is only a small portion of the network of tunnels beneath the city. You always want to be alert and very quiet down here," he lowered his voice as he took hold of her hand, leading her onward. "You're likely to encounter giant rats, giant spiders, giant lizards, oozes and all kinds of nasties. I can teach you how to be stealthy, how to blend in with the shadows. That is the best way to deal with them, simply by sneaking by them. Most of those nasties travel in packs and everything is fair game to them, especially when pickings are slim."

Chloe nodded, walking beside him as quietly as she could. She mimicked his movements, carefully placing each foot. Though her surroundings unnerved her somewhat, she found some solace through anonymity in these dark depths. The squeak of a rat startled her. She pulled her cloak around her body tighter and automatically pressed closer to Tony. She didn't like it here, but understood that advantages.

Wisely, she paid attention to the tunnels he chose, mentally navigating her way back to the ladder. She knew he'd expect her to learn how to get here on her own. At the last door, he pulled a key. "The quay is on the other side of this door. Two of my partners should be here. I'll introduce you," he opened the door, venturing forth. His friends were indeed already there, busily hauling crates to and fro. "Chloe, this is Rudy." He nodded his head at a man with a rat-like face and ruddy red hair. "And that is Frankie."

Frankie inclined his head at her, "Nice to meet you, Chloe." His wide grin lit up his hard face. He winked playfully. "You ever get tired of Ol' Tony, you let me know, sweetie. I'll show ya the time of your life."

"Dream on," Tony guffawed. "This lil' lady is all mine. Besides I do believe Martya would tear you a new one. "

Frankie laughed, "You're probably right. She's a tiny thing, but she packs a wallop, like a mule."

Chloe chuckled, scooting closer to Tony. "It's nice to meet both of you."

Rudy gave her a curt nod before he returned to work. Frankie shook his head, smirking, "Don't mind him, doll. I think his ol' lady gave him sour grapes last night."

Tony spread his arms out, gesturing to the ship, "This is where all the importin' and exportin' of mostly contraband happens. The Dirty Ace is one of fleetest ships on the water." Tony picked up a ledger book, noting the additions of the current cargo and quantities had been already added. "Every little ounce of goods gets recorded. We know what's being bought and sold and to whom and where it's going."

Chloe glanced down at the book he held before him. "What kind of contraband?"

"This shipment consisted of a dozen crates of poppy seeds. It's a drug that is popular with wizards. I have a potential buyer. It seems the Chancellor of the Academy found a new way to fly high now that the bastard Dhorn has closed the doors. From what I hear, he's willing to pay through the nose for some quality goods. A few months right after the invasion, we had a hull full of former whores. Girls who had managed to escape the killings at a number of brothels here in the city. They wanted out. So we sent them to Sargoza. It astounded me how much we shipped up and down the river during the invasion."

"Where do the goods come from?" Chloe asked.

"Nathan has contacts in five countries. He has a reputation as a fair dealer. We were contracted to supply a rare plant that only grows on the smallest Summer Isle to some crazy Min-Toran botanist. We came through for them."

"That's interesting. The Summer Islands are uninhabited mostly. My Father seized them some years ago from right from out under Emperor Dhorn's nose." Chloe commented. "His greed knew no bounds."

Tony shook his head, "He was a right greedy piece of work. I'm not originally from here, but I lived under his rule long enough to realize how selfish he was. I'm thankful you show none of those qualities."

Chloe flashed a wan smile. Her father certainly had his faults… faults that ultimately heralded his undoing. "What kind of goods comes in on the Stormrunner?"

"Weaponry, mostly," he replied. "There's a dwarven clan I deal with. We get other things, though. Textiles, household goods, furniture, farm animals, and even harvested grains are just a samplings of cargo."

Chloe nodded, "Interesting. May I explore the tunnels some? Try out being sneaky. I'm sure you have some work to do."

"That's fine, beautiful. Just don't go far. I shouldn't be all that long here. Then I'll take you out on the Stormrunner. It's scheduled to make a short run upriver. We'd be back by dark."

Chloe's eyes lit up, "I'd love to." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Tony."

"Go on, sweetie," he patted her bottom them watched her walk away. He smiled. As much as he enjoyed watching her walk toward him, he enjoyed watching her walk away even more.


	6. Chapter 6

__

**A/N: **Special thanks to **nightelf **and **alyssacousland** for such wonderful reviews. They make me do a happy dance. There is a bit of smutty sexiness ahead, so be warned. For the readers unfamilair with A Dance with Rogues, the dice game being played in this chapter is called "66." It's a game of rolling dice and bluffing your opponents into thinking you've rolled 66 or double six, as it's called in the game. It's played with two six-sided die. It's fun to play. Sorry if my description is lacklustre. Go play A Dance with Rogues and see for yourself! It's an amazing module and Valine is an amazing writer!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just frolicking on their playground.

_

* * *

__Painted flesh/Loyalty  
Humble pride/Just as far as the eye could see_

Stories told/To old friends  
Of battle scars and lonely bars/And nights the rain wouldn't end

Here's to weathered eyes and gypsy smiles/(And the day he listens)  
Here's to lovely ladies and a million miles/(And the night she whispers)  
Ride the Wind—Poison

___

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

From the quay, Tony led Chloe back through the sewers, crossing them until he came to another door. "This is another entrance," he spoke up. "Upstairs is Drago's Warehouse. He stores a fair bit of the goods brought in. That is until they're ready to go out again." His smile proved to be infectious. Chloe beamed one of her own, snuggling against his side. He welcomed her, reveling in the feel of her being so close. She was a wonder to behold and he knew just how lucky a man he was.

Tony escorted her into the basement of the warehouse. He waved to the dark skinned, dreadlocked man sorting through a crate of luxurious silks, "Hey Drago! I think we'll make a fair profit with this shipment."

"We jus' might at 'dat," the dark smuggler grinned. "Who's da girl? I don' t'ink I've ever laid eyes on sumfin so fine, if I may say so meself."

"This is Chloe, my new lady. Ol' Nath had her hiding at the Bear Pit so I swept her off her feet before the dogs caught wind of her scent. He was set to adopt her into The Family anyhow so I made it easy on everyone. I told him that she's the one." His eyes brightened with pride as he stared down at her. "Gonna teach her all about being a good smuggler."

"She be the prettiest lil' t'ing I seen in a long time," Drago winked at her. "Lil' girlie, Ol' Tony'll do right by ya, ne'er fear." He nodded and motioned around the warehouse. "We run a wee biz o' importin' and exportin' goods down 'ere, if ya get me drift. So if ya stumble 'pon stuff ya wanna sell, but don' wanna go t' th' pansy merch'nts in th' city, ya come down 'ere. Got it?"

Chloe smiled at him, liking the grizzled smuggler, "I shall keep it in mind, Master Drago," she replied.

Drago laughed out loud. "Har, you talk like a mushy nobly girl. Wonder where Nath got ya pick'd up!"

A blush covered Chloe's face. Tony noticed it immediately, coming to her rescue. "That wouldn't be too far from the truth, ol' friend. Nath says she was a castle resident and is probably the only living thing beyond a few mice that survived the assault. One of our boys found her. He took her to Nath and then Nath took her in and now she's mine."

"Ain' that sumfin," Drago grinned. "Y're one lucky lil' lady then. Ya ever need anyt'ing, girlie, ya can come t' ol' Drago. There's a code word t' get through th' door over yonder. It be stinkfish. Jus' knock, say da code and in ya're."

"Stinkfish," she repeated, "Thank you, Master Drago."

He chuckled at her, "Nay so sure 'bout th' Master, it's jus' Ol' Drago, girlie."

Tony beamed, embracing her, "I like a girl with class, and my Chloe has it by the shipload."

Drago guffawed while Chloe blushed. "Where ya headed?"

"To take the Stormrunner for a short cruise up the river. Just me and Chloe, mainly," he replied. "Is it ready to go?"

"Should be. Raines an' Terlin should be aboard. If it be jus' a short pleas're jaunt, I say they be all ya need."

Tony nodded, letting Drago get back to business, "Shall we, my lady?" He led her to the ground floor of the warehouse then out onto the docks. She quickly pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, following him to the ship docked at a far pier. She watched as Tony easily took charge of the men aboard, having them ready the large vessel. Then he assumed control of the sail.

She could tell he was an experienced sailor, unaffected by the rainstorm. He coaxed her to the wheel, showing her where to place her hands and how to steer. He grinned, nuzzling his lips near her ear. "I tell you, beautiful, the ship is the best teacher. She guides her captain with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves."

Chloe's cheeks flushed as the heat of his body seeped into hers. "No wonder why so many men are seduced by the sea."

He pulled his hands from the wheel, embracing her tightly. "Yes, the sea can be a demanding and alluring mistress. Not nearly as alluring as an enticing lil' mermaid like you, my beauty."

"You flatter me," she replied as her head lolled back against his strong shoulders. "This has been a wonderful day. You spoil me, Tony."

"You are my port in the storm, beautiful, and this is merely the beginning. What do you say once we return home that we have a sumptuous repast then retire to the pool where you can show me just how much of a mermaid you really are," he nipped her ear gently, before placing a lingering kiss on the side of her neck.

She shuddered involuntarily, feeling the wild flutter course through her. Her lips pursed as doubt wracked her. _Oh, what to do, what to say?_ Chants of _flee_ echoed in her head alongside the encouraging push of take a chance. She stood afflicted with by the screaming in her head and the pulse of desire shooting to her core. _Take a chance, Chloe. Live a little._ "I'd like that, just as long as I don't have to be naked."

"Your smallclothes should suffice, love and so not to scare you, I'll keep mine on as well. What say you to that?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

The pall of smoke hung heavy in the air inside Barich's Tavern. Jaunty raucous music came from the small stage at the rear of the establishment as two drunken bards banged out a beat, their voices nearly drowned out by the crush of unruly patrons. A few aged serving wenches made the rounds, supplying ale, rum, and rotgut to the sailors and other seedier patrons who frequented this last hold-out of Dhorn free debauchery.

Heavily painted soiled doves lounged upon the laps of prospective customers as games of dice and the turn of the cards with promises of riches untold lured even the most stalwart soul into betting it all. It was at one of these tables that a brooding blackguard sat amongst his brethren, looking for a big score. He held his face neutral, unreadable as he cast the pair of dice before him, covering the roll with his hand. He ventured a peak before shifting his dark eyes at the other three players.

The last dice call had been fifty-three. His roll was a forty-six. "Sixty-four," he bluffed.

"I believe that," the man to his left replied before rolling his own set of dice, "Sixty-five."

"You're damn bluffing, Raines. You ain't got no sixty-five," the man to his left challenged as he tossed in a triple bet of thirty silvers.

Raines grinned and lifted his hand for the other man to see. "Read it and weep, Taern, you cock suckin' shit for brains." Raines hooted as he scooped the pile of coins his way.

The blackguard leered, his lips curled up with disdain at the antics of his fellows. He said nothing though as he snapped his fingers at the passing wench, pushing his tankard at her for a refill. She glared at him sourly, "You must think the ale comes from my tits, sugar." She grabbed the tankard, narrowly dodging the hand aimed at her ample backside.

"Sugar, those titties of yours aren't big enough to have more than a shot of rotgut in them," he sneered. "No wonder those brats you spawned starved to death."

The bar wench hissed furiously at him, smacking him upside the head with the tankard. "Fuck you, Vico!"

"Ain't no way in hell I'd put my dick in your shriveled cunt, slut. Now get me a drink before my steel makes itself at home in your bowels."

She angrily flounced away, allowing the blackguard to turn his attention back to the game. "Jorim, it's your roll. Get your dick out of Eva's cunt and play," he huffed, motioning to the skinny scantily clad whore on Jorim's lap.

Jorim cocked an eyebrow, "I thought the dog and pony show more interesting truth be told." He rolled his dice, "Double Five," he called.

Before the blackguard could call his bluff, Raines spoke up, "What's really interesting in the new piece of ass Tony's got up in his house."

"Jorim, you lyin' son of a crotch rotted whore, you ain't got no double five," Vico tossed thirty silvers into the pot, adding it to the ten Jorim had thrown in as he'd rolled. "Tony's got a new slut, huh? Since when?"

The bar wench returned, slamming the tankard down before him. "Make sure you save enough coin to pay yer bill, asshole."

He waved her off as his suspicions aroused, "What's this new cunt look like?"

Jorim displayed the roll on his dice, a pair of fives, "Fuck you, ass-munch." He cleared his winnings. "Your roll."

"Damn near most beautiful lil' thing I ever did see. He had her out on the Stormrunner earlier. She's got dark hair, perky titties, and a sweet ass. He was showin' her how to steer the ship. The way he was actin' you'd think he was teachin' the bitch t' suck his dick. I think I overheard him call her Cleo… no, Chlora, fuck what was that bitches name… Chloe, that's it." Raines replied, "Terlin and I had a bet going whether or not he'd fuck her right then and there."

Rage filled the blackguard's eyes, "He's fuckin' my little birdie."

"Since when did you ever get your hands on something that gorgeous? Yer so full of shit yer eyes are brown," Raines retorted, "Nah, this bitch had class. She weren't no two bit whore like you mess with."

"I said she was mine first, fucktard," the blackguard growled, tossing enough coin at the bar wench to pay his tab. "I think it's time Ol' Tony get jacked up." He pushed away from the table and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Giggles and splashes echoed about the large grand hall as a pink clad mermaid frolicked merrily in the shallow pool. The pool itself was too oddly shaped to be able to swim laps, but for the kind of play the two occupants indulged in it was just right. He chased. She evaded, sending volleys of water into his face. In a show of dexterity and grace, Chloe planted her hands on the bottom of the pool, sending her legs sweeping skyward, performing a perfect handstand.

Tony watched in awe as she resurfaced, "Where in the heavens did you learn that?"

"A visiting knight taught me when I was but a young girl," she replied. "I was quite the little fish when I was younger. Of course it was all done under the supervision of my governess, my handmaiden and my nanny. There wasn't anything my Lord Father wouldn't give me. His only child, his heir, he spoiled me something rotten. My Queen Mother tried twice after I was born to have another child, but only one made it to full term. It was the son my Lord Father had wanted, but he was sickly and died within hours of his birth. Many of my Lord Father's advisors hounded him to set her aside in favor of a younger Queen, one who'd bear him more heirs, but he loved her more than anything. Those advisors soon found themselves beheaded for treason against the Queen."

"It's good to be Queen then," Tony wrapped his arms around her. "And you, my beauty, are my Queen."

Tony's arms felt delightfully comforting. She snuggled into his chest, resting her head where she could listen to to the slow, deep thrum of his heart. The rhythmic beating lolled her, soothing the urge to bolt. She raised her hands from where they rested at her sides, tracing the drops of water coursing down his chest with butterfly caresses. She turned her head, stroking Tony's upper chest with her cheek, nuzzling him, unaware of the affect it was having on him. Her breath warmed his skin. He enfolded her within his arms, holding her very close as he sought her lips. Chloe caught her breath. Then his gorgeous mouth pressed to her lips, his tongue caressing hers with an agonizing slowness. Every part of her body tingled.

"Damn, you taste like heaven, my sweetness," his lips crushed down on hers again in a searing kiss, stealing away her senses. Placing her arms around his neck, she pressed into him, her taut nipples poking into his chest. His calloused hands brushed across her shoulders and sent an electrical shock straight to her core. A moan bubbled up through the kiss. He stroked down to her bottom where his fingers cupped and massaged her silky cheeks as he nestled the vee of her thighs against his raging cock.

An explosion of fright detonated in her passion muddled brain. She wrenched free, darting to the other end of the pool. Tony sighed, cursing himself for pushing her too soon. Slowly he approached her, his face impassive but his eyes sharp and predatory, "Forgive me, my love. I sometimes forget just how untried you are. You are just so beautiful. I can't help myself. Come here, you have nothing to fear from me."

He held out his arms to her, watching as she eyed him speculatively before she met him halfway. She snuggled into him, allowing him at enwrap her body in his arms once more. "Tony, I'm sorry. I want to give you more…"

"I understand, precious. Do you trust me?"

A shudder coursed through her as a muscle ticked in her cheek. _What kind of a question was that?_ "I think so," she murmured and slid her arms around his waist. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. Delicious terror crept about, slithering down her spine. Thinking became nearly impossible with the blood pounding in her ears and the screaming voices in her head.

"I'll never hurt you. Close your eyes, love." He watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Tony lifted her from the water, setting her bottom on the ledge of the pool. His lips searched hers out, his tongue delving back into her deliciousness. His chest vibrated with a deep chuckle. He searched the hook on her breast band as nimble fingers made quick work of getting rid of it, fighting back the urge to tear it off. His mouth lifted from hers. A whimper slipped from her lips, but to her credit, her eyes did not open. He threw the scrap of wet, flimsy material across the room. A lusty moan slid from his throat when his hands palmed her breasts. He swirled and rubbed them in slow, lazy circles. "Damn, you are so beautiful, my sweetness." Fingertips pinched her nipples into swollen, tender peaks. Chloe squirmed, whimpering even louder. Her heart pounded, so hard and fast that the room swayed a little, feeling as if it all shifted to the left. His head dipped low and he captured a taut nipple between his lips. He suckled, nudged it with his tongue, and teased it with his teeth. She jumped, gasping at the sensual contact. Tiny bolts of energy skittered through her synapses, holding her captive between the thrum of sensation and the fear screaming at her. She shuddered all over, almost convulsive.

He sensed her trepidation, lifting his head from her breast to soothe her with a calm voice, "Keep your eyes closed, love, and trust me. Listen to my voice. You have nothing to fear from me. Allow yourself to enjoy the rippling sensations humming through your body."

Heat slid into her nether regions, bringing a near sigh to her lips. Wetness formed between her thighs, trickling slowly, sending a tickling ache through her. Her warm channel clenched as his mouth slid down her body, trailing searing kisses down her torso. He paused at her pink smallcloth, dipping his fingers into her wet crease. Strong fingers explored her nether folds, eliciting a shudder from her. Her pounding heart threatened to explode as the world came apart all around her and the splinters of her fear fell to the wayside. Jerking hastily, he tore the silken scrap away. His head disappeared between her legs. His tongue slid across her nether lips setting her core on fire. He licked, bit and sucked on her clit. Her hips involuntarily rocked against his mouth, lavishing in the feel of his tongue stabbing back and forth in her soaking channel. As if it had a mind of its own her ass lifted from the marble ledge each time he flicked his tongue against her swollen nub of pleasure.

Heat built up in Chloe's cheeks and flooded down her neck, bathing her skin in a rosy glow. Her nether core thrummed in time with her heartbeat while his fingers continued their exploration, probing without penetrating, tracing her quivering slit before his tongue returned to part the way. Chloe's hips jerked; a flood of sensation broke within her. He lapped at the fresh flow of wetness while shimmering pulses ignited her. She let out a cry, high and keening at the new delights assailing her. Her body arched before melting in a boneless puddle of elation.

Loud claps sundered the beauty of the moment. "Good show," sneered the crass tone as the sound of heavy boots on marble echoed through the silenced moaning. Tony growled low in his throat as he turned to the source of the intrusion. He wrenched Chloe from the ledge, pushing her forcefully out of the pool to the bedroom.

"Stay here," he hissed as he closed the door then whirled on the man who'd invaded their privacy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Moving to the bar, he pulled a serrated blade from beneath, thumbing the wicked point.

"You got something that's mine." A dark scowl crossed the blackguard's face. "I came to take it back."

Tony lunged for Vico, grabbing him, wrenching his arm into a chicken wing, before slamming him against the wall. The serrated blade found purchase at the blackguard's throat. "I think you're mistaken," he retorted, his voice a harsh growl. "You may be family. I may think of you as a brother, but if you think you can trespass on what's mine, I'll see you dead in a heartbeat. Now get the fuck out." Tony herded Vico back downstairs, throwing him out the front door. He roused a near unconscious Timonald from the floor where the blackguard had left him, sending the man back to his quarters. He freed three of his mastiffs from their kennel in an adjoining room, letting them roam the grand foyer. "Guard," he spoke up. "No one comes in. Protect."

Then he returned to the upper floor, finding Chloe huddled in a corner of his bedroom sobbing. Tony picked her up, cradling her tenderly against his chest, "Nothing to fear, my love. I promised you I'd keep you safe from harm."

Hot tears fell down her cheeks, "Why? Why must he torment me?"

"That bastard's so fucked up I doubt he can see straight. I'll take care of him later, love. I think it would be best if you slept in here tonight. Tell ya what, love, I'll get you a shift to sleep in and we'll retire for the night."

Chloe nodded, letting go of him. She watched as he left the room. Exhausted from their play in the pool and the fright of being caught in the act, she slumped against the warmth of the bed. Her eyes closed. Darkness claimed her. She was sound asleep by the time Tony returned. He smiled, shifting her body long enough to get her beneath the blankets.

Her beauty marveled him anew. Setting the shift on the armoire, he joined her, curling himself around her, letting his heat seep into her skin. And for the first night in many, Chloe was pleasantly unaffected by nightmares.

* * *

**A/N part two: **

I wanted a bit of smuttiness to happen between Tony and Chloe. Just a taste for her to realize it isn't something to be scared of. I hadn't planned for it to go as far as it did, but my muse stole the show. I had planned for them to be caught, but hadn't thought their sexings to progress so far. More shenanigans are ahead... stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Special thanks to **alyssacousland** and **nightelf** for reviews! You rock! I love you! You make it all worthwhile. Up next, warm and fuzzy feelings abound!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Chloe's warm and fuzziness.

* * *

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe woke early the next morning, curled up in Tony's arms. She didn't feel the fright she had to prior morning. She felt safe, protected; just as he had promised her. The only thing that troubled her was that Vico had intruded on a very intimate moment. She hadn't thought it would go so far or that she would enjoy it, but she had. The feelings she experienced were foreign to her, but not unpleasant. Actually, those emotions were very pleasant. She felt a weird tingle in her lower regions even now. So much was unfamiliar to her; so much had gone unsaid during her upbringing. Her Queen Mother had promised to have a talk with her about men, their desires and birthing babies once her Lord Father had secured the contract with the man he had intended for her to marry, but because of the Dhorn, that would never come to pass.

She knew she wasn't completely ignorant of sex. She'd spent a good deal of time in the stables. She'd seen randy stallions mounting mares in heat. She had watched foals and kittens being birthed, but the act between a man and a woman was something of a mystery to her. She was no longer a virgin thanks to Vico, but surely there was more to the sexual act than being thrown to the floor, having her clothes ripped from her body, and having her woman's part invaded by a man's penis. The things she felt when Tony touched her, caressed and fondled were of no comparison to what Vico had done. She knew Tony wanted more. What would it feel like if Tony were to do what Vico did? Would he be gentle with her where Vico had not been? Would it hurt again? Would she be left torn and broken with blood coating her thighs?

A whimper slipped from her lips as those events ran in slow motion through her mind. She remembered the smell of cheap wine on his breath, the wild look in his eyes, of cruelty and madness and the burning lust driving him. She clutched Tony's skin, her shortened fingernails digging into the meat of his back, as pain tore through her nether parts as Vico invaded her tight passage. He jabbed his hips in short deep thrusts, ripping her wide open, barreling through her maiden barrier. She recalled how desperately she fought him, only to feel the sting of his dagger's blade cut her flesh. He slapped and punched her, slamming her head against the cold stone beneath her. When it was over, he had clipped her temple, sending her into oblivion.

A soft voice soothed her, whispering in her ear. Rough hands stroked her flesh, seeking to calm her distress. Chloe snuggled as deep into his embrace as she possibly could, her arm thrown around his back while her leg slid over his thigh. He pressed the cradle of her thighs against him very intimately, allowing his thickened rod to prod her nether lips. To his credit, he pressed no further, despite the overwhelming desire to do so thrumming through his veins.

Chloe shifted away, scooting just far enough away to allow her hands to explore his chest. She skimmed his muscled pects, fingers tracing his flat male nipples, before dropping lower to feather over his abs. She halted at his navel, curiously eyeing the wiry patch of hair topping his rigid member. The one eyed snake twitched under her apt gaze. She perused its veiny shaft, peeked at the two smooth round sacs tautly drawn up beneath it. Her cheeks flushed hot. She cleared her throat, bringing her eyes back up to something safer to look at. Her eyes fixed on his, twinkling and warm.

He broke the silence between them, "Now that you've gotten a good look at me, do I meet your approval?" The teasing lilt to his voice brought a giggle to her lips.

"And what have I to compare it with?" Chloe quipped, snuggling back into his chest. "Surely you don't need me to tell you what you already know."

Tony chuckled, "My innocent darling, it never hurts to hear the woman you cherish above all others tell you just how handsome you are, or that she finds you irresistibly attractive."

Chloe blushed pink, "You are handsome, Tony." Her whisper was barely audible. "More so than any other man I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many. I was very sheltered."

He smiled down at her, "So I'm more handsome than that blond pretty boy Caron or perhaps Warent, one of Nathan's bodyguards."

"I'm not sure I know Warent, but yes, you beat Caron hands down," she giggled, skimming her hand across his chest to his arm. She caressed it softly.

"Then I am a lucky man," he winked at her. "So how about we get dressed, have some breakfast and then go out into the city. There are some people I think you should meet."

Chloe nodded, lifting her hand from his arm to touch his face. Her fingers lightly grazed his cheek, catching on the bristly stubble. She followed the contours, familiarizing herself with the hard planes of his face. "Can we stay here for a moment, Tony?"

He groaned. Surely she couldn't know what she was doing to him, "Anything for you, beautiful."

She ran her fingers over his brows then threaded them through his short black hair. From his head, she trailed her hands down to his neck across his shoulders to his arms. Following the contours of his muscled bicep, she stopped at his hands, threading her fingers through his. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Another groan slipped from his lips. It was all too much. Too potent. Too seductive. He couldn't resist her siren song. "Chloe," he murmured then brushed his lips against hers. His butterfly caress sent jolts racing through her. Moments later it evolved into something less gentle. He devoured her, feeding off her sweetness, sucking at her pink mouth as their lips mashed against each other with utter savagery. The meeting of their mouths turned hungry and animalistic. Their teeth clashed and tongues dueled as they both tried to get a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Chloe moaned. She threaded her fingers with his soft hair and rubbed against him. Moisture dampened the lips of her sex. Desires she didn't understand spurned on her actions as she grabbed a handful of his hair, shoving his lips downward to her taut peaks. "Please," she moaned, not understanding how or why, unable to make rhyme or reason of whatever had spurred these needs on.

Tony took her invitation, his lips ghosting over her pink peaks. Raising a hand, he caressed the milky globe, licking it, tonguing it, coaxing it into a higher point. He feasted on her succulence, nipping and tugging. He suckled and flicked the aching peak. Sparks of electricity ripped inside of her, skittering along her spine. Her soft gasps filled the room with each pass of his tongue and tug of his lips. She gritted her teeth as he bit down on her nipple. The brief pain increased the blaze burning inside of her. She reveled in the throbbing ache turning the pinch into pleasure that rippled up her spine and curled her toes.

He licked the sting. Each touch sent sensation straight to her nether core. Chloe moaned when he sucked the peak back into his mouth, pulling on the sensitive tip hard before releasing it with a soft pop. Tony kissed his way over to her other nipple, giving the needy tip the same attention. Her nerve endings were humming with decadent vibrations. She arched her back as raw sensation exploded through her synapses. "Please, more," she begged and opened for him.

Tony gritted his teeth. He wanted her more than anything else. She was practically offering up her body for his enjoyment. But he couldn't take her like this. He couldn't take advantage of her trust. He flinched as her fingers brushed his cock before resting on his hips. He wouldn't take her, even though his entire being hummed with the desire to sink into her creamy wet depths. He only had so much willpower.

Yet he loathed squandering this opportunity. He would take care of her, take her to new heights. Just like he had this previous evening in the pool. He slid lower, kissing and licking down her tummy. Enjoying every inch of her beautiful sensuality, tenderly teasing her flesh, digging his tongue into her navel as a prelude to digging it into her wet channel. Her delicate aroused scent tickled his nose, musky and fresh. He groaned as she urged him on with her soft sighs, moving ever closer to her mons. He kissed her gently at first, tracing her swollen lips with deliberate ease. His large hands cupped her bottom, bringing her closer to him, raising her closer to fully explore her juicy pussy.

Chloe bucked her hips, impatient with his slow pace. She wanted something more, but what that something might be she couldn't describe. She responded by throwing her legs over his shoulders, offering herself seductively, inviting him in.

He chuckled against her flesh, letting his warm breath waft over her already steaming wetness. He proceeded tentatively, teasing her, dropping soft butterfly kisses on her nether lips. He barely parted her folds, ghosted his tongue over her pebbled clit. She twitched, bucking harder as panting gasps slipped from her throat.

He grinned, his lips hovering above her pinkness, spurred on by the urge to dive in and taste her. Driven by want to lick her dry as she exploded against his greedy mouth. He began licking, probing her soft folds, encouraged by her moans. He dropped to her juicy slit, feeling her hands gripping his hair, pushing his mouth tighter against her. He licked a long, slow, teasing path from her clit to her rosebud and back again, swirling inside her channel as he passed by it.

He focused on her sweet, velvet center, thrusting his tongue, shallow at first, then deeper. Probing. Searching. Tasting her succulent heaven, sweet and exotic. Chloe's babbling moans became incoherent as he removed his tongue, replacing it with two fingers. He thrust them inside as his mouth reclaimed her clit. He stiffened his tongue, flicks across her swollen pearl then circling the sensitive hood, manipulating the mass of nerves. Chloe writhed, thrashing beneath him. Her sighs turned to moans then her moans turned to screams, crying his name over and over again.

With his free hand, Tony slid it down the length of his body, wrapping it around his throbbing cock. He jacked it in time with the thrusting of his fingers inside her sweet deliciousness, feeling her wet walls squeeze and contract, writhing as she exploded. Her orgasm soaked his fingers, gushing out to wet the silky sheets beneath them. Moments later, Tony grunted. He pumped his hips, jacking his cock even harder. Lurching up, he covered her fully, just in time in spew his seed against her heaving belly.

"Oh fuck, darling," he groaned, resting his head within her cleavage as he caught his breath. "You are so beautiful."

Chloe tried to lift her arms, but she felt heavy and lethargic. Her body trembled. Her legs shook. "What's happening to me?"

"You had a pretty potent orgasm, love. Savor it," Tony chuckled then rolled over on his back, "Oh sweetness. Was that what you wanted?"

She giggled, nearly purring. "I've never felt anything so wonderful before. Is it always like that?"

"I swear to you that I will always endeavor to make it that wonderful for you," he smiled.

She beamed a smile at him, "You're so good to me. I'm so lucky."

"We both are, doll. Now let's get up, bathe, eat and hit the town. How about that?"

* * *

The rains had slowed to a fine drizzle, still cold and chill, but not skin soaking as usual. It was a welcome break for the moment. Tony pulled his cloak around himself, covering his head with its hood. Chloe huddled within her own cloak, worn over skin hugging tunic and trousers. Black was the color of choice even down to her knee high boots. Above their covered heads, she hoisted a dainty parasol.

Tony guided her from the southern end of the city into the northern market district, making their first stop the jeweler's. Tony smiled at the man behind the counter, inclining his head.

"Master Blake, how wonderful to see you. How might I serve you today?"

"My good man, this is my lady, Chloe. Is there anything here as beautiful as she is?" Tony beamed and watched as the man squirmed to come up with a response that was sure not to offend.

"I have many beautiful things, but they pale in comparison to your lucky lady." The jeweler pulled forth a special tray, glittering with rings of every precious stone known to man. From the middle of the tray, he selected a ring with a deep blue princess cut stone set in white gold. "This is a rare blue star diamond. It's been enchanted to deflect magical effects."

Chloe plucked it from his grasp, slipped it on her finger and squealed as it fit her perfectly. "It's absolutely stunning, Tony."

"As are you, my love," he replied. He perused the tray, picking up a heart cut ruby set in platinum. "Try this one as well."

Chloe slipped it on her opposite ring finger. It stopped at her knuckle. She smushed her face, "Nah." Then handed the ring back.

He picked out an oval cut star sapphire next set in antique gold, "What about this?"

"It's very pretty, but I like this one. It warms me, makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Kinda like how I feel when I look at you," Chloe flashed a brilliant smile, "Plus it matches my eyes."

"Then it's sold." Tony grinned. "No need to wrap it up, my good man. She'll wear it out."

Chloe waited while they settled on the price, and Tony filled out a writ for the cost of the ring. In addition he purchased an amulet that would provide an armoring bonus for her as well as another ring that would regenerate health. He clasp the heavy gold talisman around her neck, taking time to admire just how pretty it looked on her. Then he led her to the door.

"Where to next?" Chloe asked.

"Right over here to one of the market stalls," Tony replied, leading her closer to a man selling vegetables. "Yance, you ol' scoundrel, how ya doin'?"

"Right fine, Tony, right fine," the dark haired dark mustached man replied with a cheerful grin. "How about you? You staying out of trouble, eh?"

"Hells no," he guffawed. "Trouble's my middle name. I got someone here I want you to meet, Yance. This is Chloe, my lady. Chloe, this is Yance."

"Nice to meet you, Yance," Chloe extended her hand to shake his.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Likewise, girlie. You shouldn't be doing too much of that or else you'll find yourself robbed right quick. It's called inviting trouble."

She frowned as she looked down, noticing both her new rings were missing. "Where'd they go? Tony, they're missing!"

Tony frowned, glancing down at the street urchin hiding behind Yance. "Timmy, give them back."

The young boy, only about five or six to Chloe's estimation, grinned sheepishly before handing both rings back to Chloe. "Sorry, miss," he smiled before slipping away.

"Timmy's one of the best pick-pockets The Family has, Chloe. No one ever seems to notice him. That kid is so good that he once stole both Vico's swords. I know you don't like hearing that name, beautiful, but the thing is those swords are more like an extension of his arms than anything else."

"I'm surprised he didn't run the poor kid through for it," Chloe frowned.

"Nah, he wouldn't dare. Timmy's too important. Plus it was a test of sorts for the kid," Tony replied.

"So what can I do ya for today, Tony?" Yance changed the subject as more passersby crowded around the stall.

Tony handed Yance a list, "I need this filled."

"How soon?"

"By the end of the week, my good man," Tony replied as he picked up an apple. "Let's just say it should be ripe for the pickings."

Yance nodded, watching Tony lead Chloe away. They worked their way through the marketplace, stopping at the smithy. "What was that all about?" Chloe whispered.

"Just a job I need Yance to send someone to do. Nothing you should worry yourself over, sweetness. Let's go in and I'll introduce you to Igor."

"Who's Igor?"

"Well, love, he's a blacksmith," Tony leaned in real close, whispering in her ear. "He's also a part of The Family."

She nodded, following him inside. She closed her parasol, throwing back her hood. It was starting to get a little toasty underneath it. She glanced around, taking in the armor and weapon displays. She could smell the forge, and see the anvil the blacksmith worked his craft upon. Igor was pounding away at what looked to be a small red hot blade upon the anvil.

"Igor, you ol' fat bastard, don't you work at all?" Tony laughed.

"Ask your ol' lady, Tony, about all the work we do at night," Igor winked at Chloe.

A guffaw ripped from Tony's lips. "You lyin' whoreson, my ol' lady would've broke both your legs and took your dick as a souvenir."

"Damn, Tony, looks like I got off easy! Must've been somebody else's ol' lady then," Igor grinned.

"Seriously, though, this is Chloe, my lady," Tony smiled. "Timonald told me you'd sent a note that my order was ready."

"Hold on, where did you find so fine a woman, Tony?" Igor looked Chloe up and down, critically eyeing her every inch.

"Believe or not, I found her in Nathan's kitchen, buried in grime and ash. So I rescued her and have sat her in the lap of luxury as she deserves." Tony beamed, "She's not like any other girl out there. She has class no other woman can match. She has beauty no other woman can match. And she's not some two bit water tart, either. She's mine."

Chloe smiled shyly, a sweet blush covering her features.

"Luck favors the bold, eh, Tony." Igor replied. "And yes, your order is all ready. All we have to do is see how it fits and make adjustments from there."

Igor walked over to a cabinet, pulling from within a silken bodysuit. Then he handed it to Chloe. "First off, you'll need this. Wear it under the new armor Tony commissioned for you." Walking over to an armor stand, he pulled a blackened mithral cuirass, mithral rerebraces, vambraces, spaulders, a mithral war skirt, and black leather leggings and boots. "You can try it on back behind that screen."

Chloe leveled a look of awe and surprise at Tony. She hadn't expected he purchase her armor, especially after everything else he'd already given her. She threw her arms around him, kissing him swiftly before scampering behind the screen.

"Let me know if you need any help with the buckles or anything, sweetness." Tony called out, standing on the other side.

"I think I will, Tony. I've never worn armor before. I don't know where to start."

"I'll show you." He helped her out of her clothing and into the bodysuit, then the cuirass, leggings, war skirt, boots, spaulders, rerebraces and vambraces.

"It's so light," she marveled, checking her reflection in the floor length mirror. "It's so beautiful."

Tony gazed down at her with warmth and reverence, "You are so beautiful. I am happy to give you these beautiful things. You deserve them, my sweetness. Besides, you've already given me the greatest gift ever."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders, going up on her tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "So haven't you. You've given me love and peace of mind."

"My heart will forever be yours." He replied, embracing her tenderly. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd been so fortunate to meet her. She was a gift to be cherished.

He settled the bill with Igor then led her back into the southern portion of the city, back to Drago's Warehouse. After making some decisions what and how much was being sold and to whom, he gave the orders to Drago, then escorted Chloe down to the quay to see the Dirty Ace loaded.

"What's being exported?" Chloe asked.

"Spices," he replied. "They're worth quite a bit of gold."

She nodded, as she watched the men work. "What's the plan for later?"

"Well, Timo will fix us something delicious and then we'll have the evening to ourselves. Is there something you'd rather do?"

"Can we have our supper at the Bear Pit instead? I'd like to see Chella. I miss her. And then maybe you could take me to the Arena? I've never been any place like it before."

"Yes to the Bear Pit, but no to the Arena," he shook his head. "It's not open tonight."

"Oh," she replied. "Can we go when it is?"

"We sure can, beautiful."

She beamed a smile at him, snuggling into his arms. She loved it here, felt safe and warm. Surely this was true happiness. Surely she'd never want for anything more. Surely the stars had aligned and angels were singing on high. Sure this is what true love felt like.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been fighting a bout of icky sickness and a cranky muse. Special thanks go out to **nightelf**, **alyssacousland** and **EpitomyofShyness**for such excellent reviews! You all rock and your reviews mean the world to me. Also thanks to everyone who has set faves, alerts and even just lurked. Thank you for reading this! I've been having a wonderful time exploring such a touching romance.

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to Bioware for creating Neverwinter Nights and also to wonderful Valine for giving us 'A Dance with Rogues.' I don't own anything but Chloe and even then I'm exploring the possibilities.

* * *

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world on,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_Never Gonna Be Alone—Nickelback_

**Chapter Eight**

Tony escorted Chloe to the Bear Pit for a quaint dinner once his business at the quay had been concluded. He waved off the waitress who tried to seat them, heading instead to the kitchen. Chloe skipped across the kitchen, squealing as she hugged Chella. Chloe was so happy to see the older woman, her second mother as it were. Chella looked her up and down, then glanced at Tony, "It's about time you bring her to see me."

"It's only been a couple of days, Chella. I'm fine and happy," Chloe rushed to Tony's defense. "He's been so good to me. You should see the gowns from Gaston that he bought me. They are gorgeous and take a look at this jewelry. You simply must stop by soon."

Chella cocked an eyebrow at her young charge then turned her glance to Tony. "You haven't forced her into your bed, have you?"

Tony scoffed as he sat down at the small round table in the kitchen, "No, my good woman, I have not. She has her own bedroom. Chloe is very special to me."

Chella's gaze turned to Chloe, who'd perched on Tony's knee, "Is that so, my little dumpling?"

Chloe smiled, "It's true. He's been good to me. We went sailing yesterday. It was wonderful. I learned how to steer the ship." Her happiness proved infectious and soon Chella's smile matched Chloe's. "I haven't had bad nightmares, either. Well, I had one the first night, but Tony helped me through it. Don't give me that look, either, Chella. He was very sweet."

"Then I'm happy for you. So what can I get you? I assume you've come to eat. You must not be eating very much, Chloe. Look at how skinny you're getting again. Don't you feed her, Tony Blake?"

Tony grinned, "Only the best, my good woman."

Chella pursed her lips, "I may have to have a talk with chef then, just to see what he's preparing. Chloe is thin enough. She needs some meat on her bones. So I think I'll serve you some of my famous stew. That'll be sure to stick to your ribs. Yes, a heaping helping of my meat and potatoes stew along with fresh baked bread and some nice light wheat ale, how does that sound?"

"Sounds delicious, Chella," Chloe beamed, moving from Tony's knee to a chair of her own. A few minutes passed before Chella set the stew bowls before them along with a platter of rolls and two tankards of the ale she'd mentioned. Chloe tucked into the meal heartily, savoring the rich broth and hearty chunks of meat and potatoes. She smacked her lips, enjoying the meal immensely.

Tony watched her while he ate, overjoyed that she took so much pleasure in everything she did. He was glad she wasn't the type of girl to pick at her food before her, though you couldn't tell by looking at her svelte figure. He liked her the way she was, but part of him wondered how she would look with a belly full of his child. He tempered his musings, knowing that wouldn't happen for a while yet. He wanted to settle down, raise a couple kids and live the rest of his life in glorious bliss with her. He was so close to the dream. This time was for real. He knew it. He swore the hells would have no fury like his if someone ever tried to take her away from him.

When he finished his meal, he quietly waited for her, still watching her every move with a loving eye. She had finished her meal before he had, but now spent the time chatting quietly with Caron, catching up on a few things that had happened about the kitchen. Chloe could feel Trissa's malevolent eyes upon her, glaring petulantly at her rival. Chloe knew Trissa hadn't liked that she'd gotten to leave the kitchen behind, living in the lap of luxury so graciously provided by the handsome Tony. It brought a pleasant smile to her lips that Tony hadn't been interested in Trissa.

As soon as they were through, Chloe hugged Chella before allowing Tony to escort her back out into the soggy night air. The rain had slowed to a fine mist, clinging to their clothes. He took her for a stroll down on the docks, holding her close as they snuggled beneath her parasol. He cocked his head as they came to Barich's Tavern, "Shall we, sweetness? There's someone I need to speak to and I'm hoping he's here tonight. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I bet there are some minstrels playing, and some more ale to be had, so what say you?"

"Who do you need to speak to?" Chloe asked as she followed him into the tavern. Strident noise, loud and rowdy, assailed her ears instantaneously. Then the smell of smoke, unwashed bodies and even the metallic scent of blood overtook her. She pressed herself closer to Tony, conforming her body to his side, as she walked further into the establishment. He came to a table near the small stage where a woman strummed a lute, singing a bawdy song. Chloe blushed as she caught a few of the woman's lyrics.

Tony took a seat across from a lone hooded patron and tossed a small sack of coins onto the table. He pulled Chloe onto his lap, making a show of fondling her. "See this little lady right here," he started. "She's mine. I'd like to keep her safe and sound, but I can't be with her every moment of the day. So I'd like you to keep an unseen eye on her when she's in the city and not in my presence. Can we come to an arrangement?"

The man lifted the pouch of coins, opened it and peered inside. "I'll take my usual fee on top of this _generous _offering," the man replied. "Anything specific you want her protected from?"

"From dark nights, for starters, and the creepy shadows," Tony replied, knowing his companion would catch his meaning. "As well as any other dogs that are sniffing where they shouldn't be. I'll have your fee delivered to you tomorrow."

The man nodded, calling for another drink. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you."

With that, Tony led her out of the tavern, and back to his house. He escorted her up to her room where he drew a bath for her while she shimmied out of her dark clothing. As she sank into the warm bath water, he picked up a sponge, diligently scrubbing her back for her. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. There isn't anything I wouldn't give you, my beauty." He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"That man in the tavern, the one you've paid to be my shadow, how do you know you can trust him? And just who is he protecting me from? I don't understand what you mean by dark nights and creepy shadows."

"I'd trust that man with my life, my love. I've known him for a lot of years, but even so, his services are not cheap. As far all the innuendo, I was speaking of Vico. You know as well as I do what he's capable of doing to you. I won't always be with you, love. So it never hurts to have an extra pair of eyes on the watch."

"Wouldn't Master Nathan boot him out if he tried to hurt me again?" Chloe asked innocently as she felt the sponge glide along her stomach.

"He might, but I don't think that's a real deterrent for someone like Vico. I've warned him, but I heard some whispers of malcontent. He knows not to mess with what's mine, but he's been known to push. He'll learn, though. I will drive the point painfully home." Tony's eyes turned very hard for a moment before he continued to bathe her.

"So why am I in my room and not yours?" She ventured, innocently.

"I told you I wouldn't rush you, darling. And I meant it. You can choose where you'll sleep, but it has to be your choice. I thought you might feel more comfortable here." He replied before planting another kiss on her shoulder.

She smiled, lounging against the back of the hip tub, "You're so good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I just feel so blessed."

He finished bathing her, letting her use the sponge on her private parts, then helped her out, wrapping her in a soft length of toweling. "I'm the lucky one that you said yes, my sweet." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "It's been a pretty long day, so I think I'm going to turn in for the night. If you'd like to join me, you are more than welcome. If not, I wish you sweet dreams."

Chloe felt conflicted. She wanted to, but something held her back. She enjoyed his warmth and the feel of his arms surrounding her. "Good night, Tony dear," she whispered, returning the kiss. "I think I'll stay here tonight."

He nodded, accepting her decision, though it was so hard to walk away from her. "You know where I'll be if you need me." He walked away while he still could, fighting the urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her to his bed. He'd surely miss her presence beside him, her scent, and her warmth. But this was how it had to be for now. He wouldn't rush her. She was far too precious to him.

* * *

Betta woke up the next morning, letting her know she had a bath all ready for her. Chloe stumbled out of bed, making her way to the bathing chamber. "Where is Tony this morning?" Chloe asked the older woman.

"He decided to let you sleep in. He got up a few hours ago and is already off at work. He did request you meet him at the quay, though. I believe he said he had to set up a few things before you arrived. Now in the tub with you," she smiled.

Betta quickly and efficiently bathed Chloe, washing her short dark hair. She wasn't sure why she had to take yet another bath, but it was nice nonetheless. She'd had one before she went to bed. She'd enjoyed having Tony scrub her back. He was so good to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to have him in her life. This was so much better than slaving away in a hot kitchen.

When Betta was finished, she helped Chloe dry off and into the armor Tony had requested she wear. Lastly, she dried and coifed Chloe's hair, buffed and painted her fingernails, then painted her face with cosmetics. Chloe giggled as she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Betta had made her gorgeous. Tony would surely appreciate it. "Oh, Lady Chloe, Timonald has a hearty repast for you in the dining room. I'll clean up here while you have your breakfast."

Chloe smiled, heading for the dining room. She quickly scarfed down the food before her then with a deep breath, set out to the quay on her own. She knew how to get there, but wasn't sure of the knock that Tony had showed here to get into the small house across the street. So she headed for Drago's Warehouse down on the docks. She crossed the short stone bridge onto the Isle of Men, passing by the mansions that once housed the noble families of Betancuria. Brighton House was the largest. She had met Lord Devan. Adjacent to Brighton House had been Montague Manor. The Montague family had been good friends of her mother's. A banner bearing the crest of Emperor Dhorn now flew from the ramparts. She could only imagine who lived there now. Behind Montague Manor was the Galley House. As far as she knew, Trenton Galley still lived there, but she had heard he lost his family in the invasion. It was amazing that he still lived at all. Trenton was related to General Ferris Galley, who had been one of her Lord Father's most trusted military advisors. She was sure that General Galley was dead. She knew he had fallen when Dhorn Commandos stormed her Lord Father's throne room. Both of her parents had died then. It saddened her that her Queen Mother had taken her own life rather than fall to the enemy Dhorn.

_If only she'd been able to escape_, Chloe sighed, knowing that wishing for the past to be changed did no good. The Queen Mother, Maria Cassandra of Parzibar, had been an extraordinary woman. She had been called the Morning Star of Antigua by many of her peers. She had been a learned woman with interests in the fine arts. Her compassion for the less fortunate had been the one thing that shielded her power hungry husband from death at the hands of his people. Yet he had met it at the hands of his allies.

Chloe missed her terribly, felt the tears scald her eyelids as she fought back the urge to fall to her knees, screaming over the injustices dealt. But she knew her Lord Father's greed had been the true reason for what had happened. The attack and subsequent invasion had been to halt King Stormborn's desire for more power and territory. Chloe shook her head, continuing on. She knew she had drawn stares from several people around her. She just hoped no one had recognized her.

A Dhorn patrolman prodded her with the end of his halberd, grousing out a warning to move along. Chloe didn't have to be told twice. She crossed a second stone bridge then headed for the stone bridge which spanned the Great River. People hustled about the small market square near the south gates. She watched as merchants hawked their wares.

Stopping at a stall, she examined a few overripe plums, then moved on to next stall, perusing a selection of Honey Crisp apples. She picked two that looked rather delicious, paying the merchant the few silvers he charged her for them. Chloe pocketed one while taking a bite out of the other. Its savory juices dribbled down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand before heading further down the docks. She passed by Herol's Imported Goods and Barich's Tavern, where Tony had taken her the night before. Directly across from Barich's was The Wildcat. She blushed as she eyed the sign hanging above the establishment's main door. It was a brothel, now defunct. She had heard the Dhorn had closed down all the brothel's in the city and had outlawed any form of carnal behavior. She'd heard from one of the cooks at the Bear Pit that anyone suspected of prostitution was sentenced to death. She shivered as she read the sign plastered on the brothel's door. By order of the Dhorn Governor, the Wildcat had been closed down. She shivered as she was sure the fates of the 'employees' had been death.

Yet another member of the Dhorn patrol poked her with the end of his halberd, telling her to move along. Chloe glared at him, but complied nonetheless. She didn't want to garner any further notice from these men. She had no idea if any of them had been with the squadrons that had led the assault on the castle and she didn't want to find out. She made her way down the docks, passing by two dockhouses. She did her best to blend in with the other commoner's strolling about, but soon found herself the target of a few sailors and dock workers. She blushed as one of them boldly cupped his crotch, then fondled her bottom and asked her for a date.

"I'm not that kind of girl," she replied, slapping his hands away from her. She dashed to Drago's, opening the door and flitting inside. She closed the door behind her, resting against it. The two workers moving crates about eyed her speculatively.

"You're not supposed to be in here, girlie," the older man spoke up.

Chloe glared at him, "Tony told me to meet him at the quay. So don't tell me I don't belong."

"Go to the door over there, knock once then give Drago the password. It's stinkfish, if you didn't already know it," the older man replied, recognizing her as Tony's new lady. They'd been told she may be by this way.

"I knew that. Drago told me," she nodded then proceeded to the door in question. She knocked, called out the password when asked. Drago let her in, offering to escort her to Tony. She smiled, accepting his generous offer. Though she was confident she could make it on her own, it didn't hurt to have someone else with her. It made her feel that much safer.

Drago had needed to speak to Tony anyway. There was a shipment he was expecting and wanted to make sure when it came in, it was delivered directly to him. It was only a plus that he had such lovely company. Drago knew Tony had begun her training so he decided to help, teaching her a thing or two about stealth and moving through the sewer tunnels as swiftly and quietly as possible. Chloe proved to be a fast learner, picking up the tricks almost instantly. Drago tested her in a large room near the quay, allowing her to demonstrate the skills she'd just learned. When he was satisfied that she could sneak past even the most skilled seeker, he led her straight to Tony.

Her final test was to use Drago's entrance as a distraction and sneak up on Tony. She blended in with the dark shadows of the tunnels, picking her way very carefully. She evaded Frankie and Rudy, watching as Drago engaged Tony in conversation. Then she picked her moment to strike, sneaking up behind him. Her hands closed around his throat before she whispered, "Gotcha! Reach for the sky!"

Tony blinked, holding his arms up, unbelieving that she'd managed to creep up on him without his notice. He turned around, dropping his arms before reaching for her. He kissed her soundly, "Good job, beautiful! I wasn't even aware that you were here."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He nodded his head, hugging her tightly, "Like a heart attack, sweetness."

She pulled away from him, doing a little happy dance. Drago grinned, "She took t' it like a duck t' water. She be a natural, if I e'er seen one."

"That's really saying something coming from you, old friend," Tony replied as he snuggled her to him. "I have more for you to learn, my sweet. Just let me finish things here with Drago, and I'll be right with you."

Chloe nodded as she practiced fading in and out of the shadows. Tony watched her while he took care of Drago's business, occasionally losing sight of her as she used the darkness to her advantage. Pride swelled through him that she'd learned so quickly and had become so skilled in such short time. She had the makings of a master assassin if her training continued as such.

"Chloe," Tony called out after having lost sight of her. She giggled as she reappeared before his very eyes. He smiled, "Good job, my sweetness. Now shall we? I have more plans for you."

"What kind of plans?" She asked as she danced about him, happy with herself.

"We are going to see Master Hatori," he replied, leading her out of the sewers. As they reached the surface, he led her back into Northern Betancuria to Hatori's Tea Shop. She wondered what they were doing here and what she would learn if this was indeed a lesson.

"Why are we here?" She asked as they walked up to a short man with sallow skin and a pleasant demeanor.

"Master Hatori," Tony bowed respectfully. "How do you fare this fine day?"

"Quite well, Master Blake. Would you and your companion like to indulge in some tea today?"

Chloe looked past Tony into the tearoom where many patrons sat on bamboo rugs, enjoying a cup of tea and a few pastries. Soft exotic music played, but she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "That would be a perfect way to cleanse the mind and body before we get started," Tony replied, following Hatori. The older man seated them and soon they were being served by his assistant, whom was also his student, Chloe learned.

The tea was very pleasing, with a hint of mint and chamomile. Chloe savored it, feeling it put her at ease. "What is Taka studying?" Chloe asked Tony, wondering just what Hatori taught.

"Many things, my love. Hatori is a learned scholar. He deals with many things, including the reason why I've brought you here."

"And what is that?" Chloe's brow furrowed. She had already been educated as to her station. She was fluent in several languages, had learned difficult mathematics, history, and culture. She had studied theology, governance with her Lord Father, fine arts with her Queen Mother and could play a few different musical instruments and was well trained in proper horsemanship. What she hadn't learned was how to properly run a household or any martial training. One of her father's knights had promised to teach her swordsmanship and how to properly joust, but he had accompanied Lord Tregarde on a diplomatic mission to Greenfork Castle shortly before the fall of Betancuria.

Tony smiled at her, "You will see soon enough, love."

She fidgeted. The suspense was killing her. She wanted to know now. "Can you give me a hint?"

Tony chuckled, leaning close to her. His lips brushed her ear, "Nope."

Chloe took a sip of tea. Whatever it was that he wasn't telling her had to be big or he would've by now. What was so secretive? And why did she have to wait? She sighed, frowning at him. She pushed her lower lip out in a saucy pout. He shook his head, knowing she'd use every weapon in her arsenal against him to find out what he wasn't telling her. But he couldn't tell her in front of Hatori's other patrons.

"Patience, my sweet," he spoke up. "You'll see soon enough. Enjoy yourself. Here, try one of these pastries. They are considered a delicacy by many."

As soon as the tea room had emptied of the remaining patrons, Hatori closed down his shop and escorted Tony and Chloe to the basement, where a combat ring had been set up by Taka. "This is the reason I couldn't tell you earlier. This place is a secret known to very few. The Dhorn would no doubt have Hatori arrested."

Chloe frowned as she looked around at the dimly lit room. "Why? I mean, I see the combat dummies and such, but that makes no sense. He's not really doing anything illegal."

"Training the resistance is considered illegal, my love." Tony replied. "We will teach you the finer arts of combat. I have a short sword for you that Igor crafted specifically for you." He handed the blade to her then strapped its sheath to a belt around her waist. "We will start with the basics for now. Taka and I will assist you while you are learning."

Tony moved in behind her, "First off, get familiar with your weapon. Test how it feels in your hand. You'll want to hold it like this. See how the pommel feels in your grasp. It's light, isn't it? I want to teach you how this weapon can become an extension of your own arm."

He put her through the paces, teaching her how to strike, how to parry and when to dodge. Then he pointed her at a combat dummy, watching her form as she landed ten hits upon it. He taught her how to size up her opponent, when to press her attack and how to evade the worst of the blows that Taka threw at her. Then he took his own turn sparring with her, aggressively pushing her to the limit. He didn't take it easy on her, either, disarming her every chance he got. He put her on her butt more times than she could count, but each time she learned something new. She learned how to use her nimbleness to her advantage. She learned the moves to a very deadly dance, slipping from one step to the next with grace and ease. Soon she was madly dancing about, incorporating tumbling, back flips and kicks into her combat repertoire.

He finally taught her how to disarm her opponent and was surprised when she managed to relieve him of both his weapons. She had learned very quickly, but he had expected it of her. Lastly, he pitted her in a real combat against a summoned magical beast. It was a giant lizard generally found around the docks as well as in the sewers. Usually these creatures were docile, but became ravenous and hostile when food was scarce. They were known to attack in force, taking on anything that could be considered a food source to them.

Chloe back-flipped behind the creature, coming in for the sneak attack. It whirled on her with a hiss as her blade sliced into its scales. The lizard snapped at her thigh, spewing acidic spittle in her direction. She evaded it, striking again, burying her blade deep into its side. Then she dodged it again, feinting about to lash out at its throat. Her blade found its mark, sinking into its flesh. The creature staggered on wobbly legs before collapsing completely. Then she slit its throat, delivering the killing blow.

Tony congratulated her, though he could tell that actually killing the creature had saddened her. She was a gentle soul, had opted for blows meant to disable and disarm instead of one's meant to maim and kill as they had sparred. As much as he hated to put her through this, he had to arm her for the future. She needed to accept the fact that death happened and she could very well be responsible for causing someone's death. She would have to learn that it either them or her. To ensure her own survival, it would have to be her, especially considering who she was. There was no doubt in his mind that the Dhorn would eventually discover that she still lived. She had to be ready for that. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, but he knew in the end it would come down to a simple decision… her or them?

* * *

Hatori presented her with a second blade, a dagger she could slip into her boot. "This blade is special. If you find yourself in a pinch, this blade is enhanced with the ability to stun your opponent long enough for you to make your escape if that is what you wish. Or it may even give you the chance to end their life. But be careful, my child, in doing so. Once a life is taken, it cannot be recovered by any normal means. It leaves a scar on your soul not easily healed."

Chloe knew what those scars felt like. She had seen so much death the night her world had been shattered into broken shards. She hated the thought of causing such pain to someone else, but understood what Tony had meant when he explained that sometimes it was the only way to ensure her own survival.

When they left the tea house, Chloe was amazed to realize dawn was breaking. Surely they hadn't been at it for a whole twelve hours. It hadn't seemed that long. She wasn't even tired. Hungry and sore she was, yes, but not tired in the least. Tony escorted her back to the Bear Pit for breakfast, this time taking a table in the common room. He ordered their meals then engaged her in light conversation as they waited.

She beamed a smile at him, "What else do I need to learn?" She leaned in close, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I think I'll have you work with Yance and Timmy, learning how to pickpocket and then I'll teach you how to disable and set traps and lock picking as well. But that's for another day. I think today we shall head home once we've eaten, of course, and we'll rest. How about that? I hadn't planned to be at Hatori's for so long, but time certainly flew by us."

"Don't you have to work?" Chloe asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's a Saturday, sweetie. Even the boss can take a Saturday off," he winked. "I can't think of any better way than spending it with you. I believe the Arena is open tonight so I'll take you there, if you'd like. I warn you, though. Gladiatorial fights are quite brutal. Most fights are to the death." Tony told her, tenderly taking hold of her hand. He caressed it softly.

"I realize that. That's the reason I was never allowed to go there before, but I've seen knights and soldiers battling. And I've seen death," she dropped her voice an octave. "I just don't know what there is to do around Betancuria. I've lived here my entire life, but I've never really experienced what it's like to truly live… not until now. There's so much I've never seen. I'd love to see a play again. I remember a theatrical troupe showed up at the castle once. My Father allowed them entrance so they could entertain his guests from Sargoza. I know there's not a theatre here, but it's something to look forward to someday."

"I do have some business coming up in two weeks where I need to sail to Illeria. You will be going with me, darling. I hear there is a very nice Opera House in Ilieriena as well as several theatres. There is much more entertainment there. I know you'll enjoy yourself."

Chloe's face lit up, her smile brightening the entire room. She threw her arms around Tony, planting a kiss on his lips, "That will be so wonderful. I've never been there before, but my Mother told me so much about it."

"It's one of my most favorite places to go. I've often considered relocating there, but just never made the move. Perhaps in the future we will. It'd be nice to convince Nathan to make that move as well. We'd be out from underneath the thumb of the Dhorn and be able to operate without fear of being discovered." Tony pulled her out of her chair, seating her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her and he sought her luscious lips. The kiss he bestowed upon her was enough to make her swoon. "I doubt Nathan would be willing to make such a move, though. He's set in his ways."

"A warmer climate would be nice. I'd love to live somewhere it doesn't rain for half the year. Though it disturbs me that the weather has been so nasty lately. The rainy season usually doesn't last this long. Makes me wonder if something else is controlling it. I've heard of wizards or even druids adversely affecting weather. Could it be possibly?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I seriously doubt that. The rains will pass soon enough, I'm sure." He cuddled her, kissing her softly, making no real demands on her, but yet she squirmed in his arms. Wild sensations raced through her, settling heat into her core. His kisses and warm embrace was driving her crazy with want. What she wanted she couldn't describe, but all she knew is that she couldn't get enough of him. She deepened the kiss, digging her nails into his shoulders. She ground her bottom into his thighs, softly moaning through their meshed lips as he rubbed back.

"Get a room," the waitress hissed as she set their plates down in front of them. "Chloe, if Chella catches you like this, she may have both your hides."

Chloe broke away from Tony, her chest heaving. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, Melisse. You didn't tell her we were here, did you?"

Melisse grinned, "Don't worry. I haven't said a word. I figured if Tony wanted you to see Chella again, he'd have taken you up to the kitchen like yesterday."

Tony winked at her, handing Melisse a few gold pieces. "Just don't say anything."

Melisse pocketed the coins, winked at him then placed their check on the table. "If you need anything else, let me know."

Chloe hopped back to her own chair and dug into her plate of pancakes, sausage and eggs. She smacked her lips with glee, happily devouring the repast before her. When she'd had enough, she pushed her plate aside, finishing off the pint of light wheat ale before her. "That was excellent. Now I could definitely sleep for a while."

Tony paid the check, giving Melisse an extra tip, before escorting Chloe home. He was surprised when she headed straight for his bed. She stripped out of her armor, washing herself from a bowl of water he provided her. Then she crawled under the blankets of his bed. It was too much to resist. He had to join her, cradling her in his arms as he sought sleep.

He wanted her, inhaled her musky scent teasing his palate, but he wouldn't rush her. Having her so close was torture for him, though. Feeling her nude form pressed so intimately against him. Surely the fates were tempting him. It had to be her decision, though. He would hold firm to that, no matter how alluring it was to have her this close to him.

"_Soon_, my love, _soon_," he whispered, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

**2nd A/N:** Thanks to everyone in advance who has chosen to read this. It does mean the world to me. What's next for Chloe and Tony? Well, their relationship will progress quite a bit farther in the next chapter. And to give a spoiler, Vico will be the catalyst. Her training will continue as Tony prepares to take her on a sailing trip to Illeria. This is totally AU at this point, cus you know if you've played ADwR, that the only time the Princess goes on a boat anywhere with Tony is when they go to Smuggler's Cove. I will get back to that eventually, but I really wanted to explore their romance for more than a period of a few days that the module offers. This is what fan fiction is for, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**When I began writing this chapter, I had certain plot events in mind that needed to happen, but my muse totally stole the show. The length grew and grew and grew some more, so I split in two, making two chapters. Then it grew even more so there are three chapters. I'm currently immersed in Chapter 11 (which is technically Chapter 9 Part 3) and it may even spill over into a Chapter 12 as well. We'll see how things go. But it's more warm and fuzziness for my wonderful readers.

As always, I must thank **alyssacousland** and **nightelf** for their excellent reviews. Thanks to everyone you has set faves, alerts and even just lurked. You make it all worthwhile. Also an extra special shout out goes out to my cyber sista, **alyssacousland**, for giving a name to the short sword Tony had commissioned for Chloe. It's called Sweet Redemption. The dagger that Hatori gave her is named Faery Lance.

**As always standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing. **

_

* * *

_

_You belong to me beautiful dreamer  
You are the only one my heart is beating for  
And somewhere out there I know you're  
Waiting for me  
Heaven in your arms is just a dream away  
Soon our day will come, we're born to be one  
Someday we'll walk in the sun  
Young hearts run free surrender to me  
Everlasting this was meant to be faithfully_

_Ecstasy you and me heaven to heaven  
Ecstasy we'll always be now and forever  
In ecstasy we'll always be fallin' forever_

_Temptation eyes burning right through me  
In you is everything that I've been searching for  
Summer dreams so warm, no truer love was born  
A part of me will live in you always, ever more_

Ecstasy—Vinnie Vincent Invasion

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Tony's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sweet caress of hands skimming over his abdomen. He gazed down at Chloe, watching as she explored the contours of his muscles. Her face was shrouded by the fall of her hair, but he could tell she was smiling. A pleasant hum drifted from her lips, becoming music to his ears. Her touch was soft, almost fleeting. He left out a husky moan as her fingers caressed one of his flat nipples, feeling it becoming taut, pebbling. Her name slipped from his lips as he shifted, giving her greater access.

Her eyes met his, her gaze softening under his. She inched closer, running a hand up his chest to softly caress his whisker stubbled cheek. "Tony," she whispered. "Teach me. Show how to please you."

A breath hitched in his chest as his heart nearly exploded in his chest. His one and only angel had uttered the words he hadn't thought to hear so soon. His sought out her lips, unable to stay away from her. He crushed his mouth on hers, suffocating her with a hard, greedy, needy, starving kiss. Chloe sighed against his mouth, kissing him back with the same ferocity. He ran his hands all over her body, caressing her tenderly. He broke the kiss, eyes blazing, "Your desire is my command." A mischievous smile tugged at his lips and he took her hand and guided it to the thick bulge in the front of his smallclothes.

Chloe's heartbeat quickened as he taught her how to caress him through the material of his smallclothes. His gaze lowered toward her stroking hand and he drew a deep breath that expanded his muscled chest.

After a few moments, he pushed his smallclothes down his thighs, exposing his long, thick cock to her gaze and touch. He curled their hands around the satin-skinned shaft and stroked. Once she had found her rhythm, he pulled his hand from hers, letting her control her stroking. Though already thick, he swelled even more in her grasp. A low moan escaped his lips. As much as he wanted to teach her what made him shudder with want, he needed to touch her. He wanted to immerse himself in her completely until he could no longer tell where he ended and she began.

"I've waited so long for this, for you," he admitted, pulling himself away, and stretched out on the bed, guiding her legs over his shoulders. His firm, moist lips trailed over her inner thighs, and then his tongue traced her nether lips.

Chloe closed her eyes and wove her fingers through his silken hair. His tongue thrust into her channel and he explored. Then he licked and sucked her clit until she thought she might go mad from the pleasure. His wet tongue teased her slowly then he sped his motions, driving her to a breath-stealing orgasm.

While she still throbbed in ecstasy, he covered her body with his. Bracing a hand on either side of her head, he kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips while slowly filling her with his stiff cock. "I need you, my sweet."

"Yes," she purred, giving into the need shooting through her veins.

A ruckus sounded beyond the door to Tony's bedroom. Loud voices echoed through the great hall. A moment later the door swung open, slamming against the wall. A darkened form filled the doorway, peering into the shadowy gloom. "Tony, we got trouble. Some crazy bastard molotoved the Sea Fury. You can fuck your little bitch later. Let's go!"

Tony groaned, collapsing against Chloe's heaving chest. He muttered a few choice words before he pulled away from the beautiful lady in his bed. He grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them over his deflating erection. He threw the blankets over Chloe's naked body, hiding her charms from the blackguard still standing in the doorway. Tony approached him, sneering, "Could you possibly get the fuck out while I armor up, you dirty prick?"

"Nathan sent me. It seems all hells been breaking loose while you've got your dick in her cunt," Vico rolled his eyes before he turned away, scrolling over to Tony's well stocked bar. He poured himself a shot of bourbon in a lead crystal glass, knocking it back in one swallow.

Tony wasted no time suiting up in his black Shadow Legion armor. Once he'd finished, he leaned over the bed, planting a kiss on Chloe's swollen lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can, my sweet. Have Timo fix us a light dinner."

She nodded, kissing him back hungrily. "I will and please be safe, my love," she whispered against his lips. She scooted off the bed, finding a tunic of Tony's resting on a chair. She slipped into it, following Tony out into the grand hall. She embraced him tightly before watching him leave with Vico.

* * *

Tony gazed upon the charred remains of his ship now sinking into the depths of the Great River. "Fuck," he ground out. "Did the crew escape? How much cargo was lost?" He turned to Vico who stood beside Drago and Nathan's bodyguard, Timo Kelter.

Drago shook his head, "It had jus' made port. I sent Benny and Perto t' receive it, tellin' 'dem I be along shortly. Dey claim'd dat a dark figur 'twere spotted right b'fore th' ship exploded. It seems t' me dey went straight fer th' powder magazine."

"And they saw this dark figure throw the molotov at the ship? Something just isn't adding up," Tony shook his head. "I mean, in broad daylight right under the eyes of the Dhorn. I smell a rat."

"Just what the fuck are you lookin' at me for?" Vico growled as Tony studied the blackguard intently.

"I want to know how the fuck you knew about this so quickly," Tony accused.

Vico pulled his dagger, placing it at Tony's throat. "Listen and listen good, don't you ever accuse me of disloyalty. I was with Nathan when Perto came running into his office. That's how I knew about it so quick."

Tony shoved Vico's hand away, glaring at him disdainfully, "But you know a hell of a lot more than you're letting on. You always do."

Drago and Timo pulled Tony and Vico apart, "Settle your asses down before the damn patrol gets involved." Timo growled.

"Perto described everything he saw to me," Vico spoke up. "Cata and Jacia are on a search and destroy mission. I would've joined them, but Nathan sent me after you. He figured I'd be the only one able to pull your dick out of the little cunt."

"I seriously doubt you'd be calling her that if you were fuckin' her. Besides, her name is Chloe. Call her that again and you'll be pissin' through your ass." Tony's eyes glittered with tempered rage.

"Enough," Timo hissed as he noticed a highly decorated Dhorn officer flanked by several soldiers making his way down the docks. The Dhorn officer removed his helm as he approached the foursome.

"I am Colonel Arto Benthur. Can someone tell me what in the name of the Emperor happened to that ship? I need to speak to the owner, if present."

Tony stepped forward, "I'm the owner. My name is Tony Blake, shipping magnate. I have reasons to believe it was sabotaged."

The Colonel eyed Tony suspiciously before his eyes flicked over the remaining men. "Can you tell me what the cargo was?"

"Sargozian silks, I believe, purchased by Gaston Leonseph," Tony replied. "The good tailor will be quite upset to lose his merchandise and I shall have to make restitution."

"Why would someone sabotage a shipload of silks?"

Tony shrugged, "I'm afraid I have no answer for that, Colonel Benthur. It could be that someone wishes to destroy my reputation as a fair and honest dealer. I own several ships and I assure you that this is the first time I've ever had this happen. I run an honest shipping firm, which was begun by my father many a year ago. My father passed on six years ago and I inherited the business. If you wish to investigate, you will have my full cooperation in the matter. I will have to coordinate a salvage mission with my associates as soon as possible."

Colonel Benthur nodded, "Where can I find you if I have questions?"

"My home is at 5 Fishers Boulevard," he replied. "I will have my worker's clean up the wreckage, removing it from port. I will also have to notify the families of the crew of what happened. So if you'll excuse me, my good Colonel, there is much I must see to."

"Not so fast," Colonel Benthur spoke up, still giving Tony the wary eye. "I will require you to provide me your shipping license, a list of your ships and records of cargo."

Tony didn't bat an eye at him. He'd been through this shortly after the Dhorn invasion. "That shouldn't be a problem, Colonel Benthur. I've done so in the past. Do I need to bring my records to the Administration Building as before?"

Colonel Benthur rubbed his chin, "Yes."

"Then I shall do so at my earliest convenience. I am, however, departing soon for Illeria. I have a business contract to fulfill for a noble family with the surname Allennemeigne. If that is all, good Colonel, I shall be on my way to take care of the ship's remains."

Benthur nodded to Tony and his associates before barking a few orders to the men who followed him. He retreated down the docks disappearing from view once he rounded The Wildcat. It was then tony turned to Drago, "You know what to do. I'll round up a few men and we'll get this unfortunate mess cleaned up. I'll have to see to the books so I can reimburse Gaston the money he paid me."

"Don' worry 'bout th' ship, Tony. Ol' Drago will take care of it. I'll have th' men see to th' recovery. It might be a good idea t' go see Nath."

Tony shook his head, sighing loudly, "He'll want to know. Do you know who was crewing the ship?"

Drago pursed his lips for a moment, "Capt'n Aerlson, his first mate Mirnen, Marlian, Siger, Barty, Crowley, Tobias, Calico Jack, then I t'ink Roche and Stede were Aerlson's cooks and of course, Aerlson's cabin boy, young Nathaniel. Hells, Tony, I bet me last coin dat Aerlson had Ashalle wit' him."

Tony rubbed his face, "Wasn't she with child? Damn, whoever did this will pay dearly! I will not let this go unpunished. I just don't understand how this could have happened. There's no way a lobbed molotov could cause that ship to blow up like this. No, something else is going on here and I will get to the bottom of it." Then he headed back down the docks with Timo and Vico following close behind.

As they made it to the Bear Pit and entered Nathan's office, the older man turned his brilliant gaze on his younger associates. He nodded at Timo, signaling the burly bodyguard to close the door. "Would you mind telling me what in the hells happened?"

"I can't say for sure yet, Nathan. We won't know until we salvage what's left. All I know is the ship is in pieces, mostly at the bottom of the river. The cargo is sunk. The crew are all probably dead and we have only Benny and Perto to tell us what they saw." Tony replied. "I'm also facing an inquisition from one Colonel Arto Benthur. He wants a copy of the ship's manifest. I told him the only thing in the hold was silks for Gaston, but there was also a crate of devilweed and a crate of poison for Jacia. I doubt it's recoverable but Drago has already put some men on it."

"Where were you when all this happened?" Nathan bluntly asked.

"I was at home with Chloe. I spent all of last night in Hatori's basement training Chloe to fight. She passed every test Hatori, Taka and I put her through. She also passed Drago's stealth test. She's a natural at what we do. I never would've thought so considering her background. We were sleeping before _she_ woke up in an amorous mood." He shot a glance at Vico. "Then we were interrupted when Vico barged in to give me the news. I just hope I can keep my promise to her to take her to the Arena tonight."

"You're taking birdie to the Arena?" Vico cocked an eyebrow.

"She asked to go. She wants to see the gladiators fight. Who I am to deny her anything?" Tony replied with a grin. "Especially when the rewards are so pleasurable."

"The pissing contest between you two ends now," Nathan spoke up, the tone of his voice meant to brook no opposition. "I'll send Ramir, Terl and Wally to assist Drago. Vico, I need you to meet up with Cata and Jacia. Take Caranna with you. They'll be waiting for you. Find the bastards responsible and eliminate them. If you can find out whom they're working for, even better. We'll take care of that later."

Vico nodded then left the room. Tony watched him go, shaking his head. "I knew he'd run his mouth when he found out I'd taken Chloe in, but I didn't think he'd go as far as barge into my home not once but twice. There will be a reckoning, Nathan. I can guarantee it. Whatever it takes to make him realize she's mine. I will bring in Brimson if I have to."

Nathan's eyes narrowed, "I'd advise against that, Tony. He's only behaving the way he is to needle you. We both know it. Ignore him and don't let him know his comments towards her bother you."

Tony rolled his shoulders, popping his neck. "I'll check in with Drago before I return home. I'll get to the bottom of this. Oh, have this writ delivered to Gaston. Make sure he knows I'll get him the silks he ordered at no extra charge." The smuggler set the writ in front of Nathan.

"I'll have someone take care of it. Send Perto and Benny to me." Nathan handed the writ off to Timo who in turn signaled to Nicha. The young dark haired guard took the writ, leaving the room. Tony followed her out, rubbing his face tiredly. _Damn and double damn_, he muttered. Jacia's poisons had been hard enough to come by as was the devilweed. At least the party who'd asked for it hadn't paid in advance. He'd have to get his hands on more of it and soon or else his customers might start to think he was slipping.

Once he'd reached Drago's, he assisted his long time friend and partner, doing whatever it took to remove what wreckage they could from the river. Most of it had settled upon the murky river bottom without much hope of retrieving, but other parts were close enough to haul in. They burned what they could. A somber gloom had settled upon the spirits of the men, causing Tony to dread informing the families of the lost crew.

A commotion came from Drago's as a wet to the bones and injured sailor staggered out. Splinters of wood pierced his chest and legs, but the man was determined to make it to Tony. The dark haired smuggler rushed to help the injured man. "It's Tobias. He's hurt bad. Let's get him on a litter and take him to safety where he can receive some healing. We need him alive."

The middle aged sailor clutched at Tony's, his eyes deploring Tony for help. It was obvious he was in pain. It was obvious the man had spent some time in the river, most likely climbing out at the quay where it was relatively safe, "Listen to me, Master Blake. We discovered... stowaways in the cargo hold. Two men… intentionally sabotaged the powder… magazine. They made off with… some of the goods. I saw a haversack… on one of them. They jumped ship, crawling… out through from one of the cannon portholes. I alerted… the Captain, but it was too… late."

"Did you see either of their faces?" Tony asked, knowing the man wouldn't last much longer without some sort of serious healing. He pulled a major draught from a pouch at his waist, feeding it to the battered sailor. "Hang in there, friend. We need to know everything you know, everything you can remember."

Tobias nodded his head as Drago, Tony and Ramir gently lifted him onto the litter. They carried him to a nearby safe house, further seeing to his wounds. As delicately as possible, Tony removed the splintered wood shards from the sailor's flesh. He cleansed and bandaged the leftover wounds before feeding the older man another major draught. Tobias's head lolled against the pillow, incoherent words slipping from his lips. Tony knew they wouldn't get anything more out of him at the moment. All they could do was hope the Hooded One guided him along the path of recovery.

Standing up, he entered the kitchen, finding the woman who ran this particular safe house stirring a pot of soup. She smiled at him curiously. "Now don' be tellin' me I'm gonna be patchin' y'er skin back together, Tony Blake."

"No, it's not me this time, Mavis," he chuckled at the woman filling a kettle with water for heating. "The Sea Fury suffered an unfortunate fate and poor Tobias is the only known survivor. I need to you to take care of him. I'll also need to know when he's well enough to talk."

Mavis grinned at him, "You can count on me, Tony." She shook her head. "Poor ol' sea dog, I know his wife and daughters. I'll see that they know where he is and what happened. I can inform the rest of the families if you'd like me to. But for now you look beat. You should get some rest. I'm sure there's nothing more that you can do that you haven't already done."

Tony hugged her, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "You're an angel, Mavis, but I'll take care of the families. It's my responsibility."

"That's why that ol' coot Nathan keeps me on," she winked, wiping her hands on her apron. "Go on home. Take care of your new little lady and don't forget to tell her how much you love her. Times are only gonna get worse before they get any better."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _**This is the technically Part 2 of Chapter 9. Please enjoy and feel free to leave some feedback. I'll take it all.. the good, the bad and the ugly. Once again, special thanks to **alyssacousland** for being a wonderful friend, for all her words of encouragement and for the *_silly_* AIM chats. Luv and Hugs to you, sista. She is a wonderful author in her own right so please check out her awesome Dragon Age fan fiction.

And if I've given you a sweet tooth from all the sugary fuzziness, gimme a **HELL YEAH**!

**All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of it, just sweet Chloe.**

_

* * *

_**_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

_**You know that I want you**_  
_**And you know that I need you**_  
_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

Bad Romance— Lady Gaga

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Tony pondered over her words momentarily before he inclined his head then made his way to the door. It had often been remarked that Mavis had the gift of foresight. He surely hoped she was wrong this time, but something in his gut said otherwise. He made haste through the southern portion of the city, returning to his home. He entered the grand foyer, stopping in the kitchen to check on a few things with Timonald. His chef smiled, informing him that dinner would be served shortly. Tony inclined his head then sprinted up the stairs, making his way into the grand hall.

He smiled widely as he caught sight of Chloe splashing about in the pool. It took mere seconds to scramble out of his armor and clothing before he joined her, wrapping her in his warm embrace. He captured her lips, bestowing upon her a breathtaking kiss. Chloe responded in kind, her arms sliding up around his neck, softly caressing the back of his hair.

"My sweetness, you are my heart and soul," he murmured as he broke the kiss.

Chloe eyed him curiously, "What happened?" She could sense his apprehension and sadness. "Will stopped by and said it was bad."

"The Sea Fury, one of my ships, was sabotaged. It's a total loss, all the cargo, all but one of the crew. I'll have to visit the families of the dead and make sure they're taken care of. We don't know who is responsible yet or why, but Vico and Cata as well as a couple others will find out. Does it make me a bad person that I couldn't wait to get home and hold you in my arms?"

Settling his fears, Chloe kissed him, mouth insistent and warm. She teased his lips apart with her tongue. Her hands were in his hair and his were at her waist and they were clinging to each other. "You are a good man, Tony Blake. Never doubt that. You have become my everything, my heart and my soul."

Tony knew he had been truly blessed. "I want you so bad I can taste it, but Timonald will have dinner for us soon and I believe we have a date afterwards."

Chloe smiled luminously at him, her eyes shining like all the stars in the heavens. "I'm sorry we were interrupted early. I never knew it could feel like that, my love, but we have the rest of our lives together, no?"

"Gods, I love you, Chloe." Tony held her fiercely, clinging to her smaller form. "You are my angel."

The sound of footsteps broke the moment. He looked up, catching sight of Timonald coming into the room. "Dinner is served, Master Blake."

Tony grinned, burying his face in the crook of Chloe's neck. He planted a kiss there that sent shivers of delight racing down her spine. "We'll be there shortly, Timo. Send Ady with a few drying cloths."

The man bowed, leaving to carry out his request.

"I suppose we should get out, but you are the most enticing little mermaid I have ever seen," he purred, planting little sweet kisses on her neck, cheek, ear and shoulder.

Chloe let out a soft sigh. "If I'm a mermaid, what does that make you?"

"The love struck sailor enraptured by your bountiful charms." His hands slid up her sides to gently cup her breasts. His thumbs caressed her taut peaks through her black silken breast band.

A purring moan slipped from her lips, "If you keep that up, we'll starve."

He chuckled, "No, I'll just eat you."

"As tempting of an offer as that is, the scent coming from the dining room is very enticing." She squirmed out of his grasp and hopped out of the pool just as Ady entered with the requested cloths. Chloe dashed to the girl, relieving her of them. Then she dashed into the bedroom. Tony followed, chuckling at her audacity. He thanked Ady, dismissing her and joining Chloe in his bedroom. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw her standing in front of an armoire on the right side of the bed. His little minx had been busy while he was out, so it seemed.

He watched as she pulled out an airy pink dress, admiring how well it hugged her curves. His cock hardened even more, twitching and jerking inside his wet smallclothes. Reaching down, he gave it a squeeze. Then he approached her, "Chloe, my sweet."

His arms wrapped around her from behind, pressing his erection into her bottom. "I need you." His whisper almost sounded pained. His hips jerked against her, nearly grinding into her.

She twisted in his embrace, turning to face him. She felt him, hard and throbbing, against the curve of her belly. She nodded at him, sensing his turmoil. "Show me what you need of me," she whispered, allowing him to push her down to her knees before him. Her hands went the waistband of his smalls, carefully peeling them down over his erection then sliding them down his legs.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your mouth on me, my sweet." Tony fisted his cock, bringing her hand around the base of it. It was hot to the touch, hard as rock yet silky as if it were sheathed in velvet. She cooed at the sensation it. "Stroke it like I taught you, love."

Chloe followed his instructions, enjoying the feel of his member. She felt his hands move away, quivered as they found purchase in her hair.

"Lick your lips, sweetness. You'll find it's good to have a lot of saliva in your mouth. Now part your lips a bit wider." He pressed her forward, bumping the plump angry cap of his cock against her. "Take the head inside and lick. Swirl your tongue around the tip."

Chloe did exactly as Tony wanted, shuddering at the salty taste. But she soon became accustomed to the flavor of sweat, hard man, leaking fluids and sex. He soon had her bobbing her head up and down his shaft, flicking her tongue up and down the length. Though her technique was clumsy and unsure, he savored it all the more, knowing he was teaching her how to please him. He moaned as he watched her, feeling the pressure in the tight sacs just below his cock. His hips twitched. He thrust into her mouth, careful not to make it very deep. She wasn't ready for him to invade her throat yet, but soon he'd teach her how to take him deeper.

He wouldn't last much longer. That much he could feel. He urged her on, incoherent babbling slipping from his lips as his thrusts became more frantic. He pulled back abruptly as an explosion triggered within his sacs, battering her face with creamy jets of his release. He lifted her to her feet, embracing her tightly. Hungrily he kissed her, uncaring that his seed painted her face in a most erotic manner. "I love you, my sweet," he groaned through the heady meshing of lips.

She clung to him, her own need, hot and driving, pounding through every fiber of her being. "Tony, please, touch me. I ache…" she murmured against his mouth.

He tore her dress off, lifting her, placing her on the edge of the bed. He wasted no time diving his face between her warm wet thighs, lapping at her flowing juices. He drove his fingers into her while his mouth focused on her taut bud. His fingers delved deep inside her, teasing her exquisitely, running the flat of his tongue along the hood of her clit, his fingers scissoring within the tight confines of her passage, finding each and every nerve ending. Her warm wet walls clenched him. She screamed as he located her pleasure spots. She exploded, drenching him. Panting, she fell back against the bed. He joined her, caressing her body, holding her close to him. "I love you," he murmured.

"I…I love you," she replied. "When I realized it, I looked at you and my heart ruptured with joy."

"When did you know it?"

"The night you bathed me and I sent you to bed by yourself. I had to be sure that what I felt was for real."

"I knew the moment I walked into Chella's kitchen and laid eyes on you for the very first time." He confessed, cradling her in his arms.

Chloe blushed, "I'll never forget that moment either. Somehow I knew I had just met my future. I was so startled I cut myself with my chopping knife. That's why I knew things would work out if I moved in with you. I love you, Tony. You have made me happier than I've ever been."

Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. A mirthful laugh slipped from his lips, "As much as I want to remain here with you, it becomes obvious that we can't live on love alone. It pains me so because I'd love nothing more than to feed my cock into your sweet sheath."

A beautiful blush crossed her face, "We have the rest of our lives. Besides it may mean more to us if we wait until after you take me out on our date. I'm not that easy, Master Blake."

"You sassy minx, I see how you are…after my money." He clucked his tongue before bestowing upon her smiling lips a glorious kiss. "Shall we?"

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the couple sharing everything from the same chair as Chloe perched herself in his lap to eating from the same plate and drinking from the same goblet. Giggling, they took turns feeding each other in between sweet kisses. They devoured the sumptuous meal of roast honey and ginger chicken, new potatoes dripping in butter and cream and mixed vegetables in a cream sauce. Afterwards, he called her a carriage to take them to the western side of the city. He helped her in, cuddling her to him as they lounged against the red velvet bench seat. Chloe was thankful for the roof above her head, for the rains had picked up, coming down in sheets.

Before she knew it, they were at the entrance of the Betancurian Arena. The roar of the crowd could be heard coming from inside. The tower clock struck the hour. Tony listened to the many gongs, realizing they'd missed the first two hours of the show. The opening fights were usually never as exciting as the main event ones, so he didn't feel they were missing out on anything. He escorted her in, directing her to the ticket booth where he purchased a pair of tickets from the vendor. From there, he presented them to the guard at the entrance of the pit. The tickets were quickly validated and they were allowed to go in.

Chloe oohed and aahed over her surroundings. The closest she'd ever come to an event like this was watching the jousts. Those had excited her. She had given her favor a time or two to the competing knights, remembering how it sweetened their victories. Sir Remy had been her favorite. She smiled as she thought of him, the knight who'd promised to teach her swordsmanship, and wondered of his fate. He'd gone to Greenfork and wasn't in Betancuria during the invasion. She hoped he still lived. He had been in her Lord Father's service for as long as she could recall, well before her birth.

Tony led her to the stands, choosing one that wasn't overly crowded. They took their seats, noticing most of the other onlookers and fans were standing, cheering for the combatants in the ring. She watched in awe as a big burly man wielding a two handed sword battled against a rather bestial looking woman wielding an equally large greataxe. Tony leaned in, "Look at the woman, love. She's an Orc."

Orcs were something Chloe had heard of, but had never seen before. She had thought them something of fantasy alongside fire breathing dragons and flying pegasi. Her skin was mottled grey-green and she wore furs covering her breasts and private region. Metal studded bracers covered her arms from the elbow to her wrists. She fought furiously, with ferocious looking tusks dripping with blood, as she swung her mighty greataxe at her opponent. Their weapons clashed, sparking at the impact, echoing through the arena.

The male human battling her wore the heaviest plate armor Chloe had ever seen, with giant spikes sticking up from his shoulder pauldrons, as well as ones covering his arms down to the gauntlets he wore on his hands. They were an extra weapon when push came to shove.

Chloe cheered, bouncing about, as the human bruiser swung his weapon in a wide arc, catching the Orc across her unprotected middle, slicing a long narrow gash. She bellowed, spittle and blood flying from her metal tipped tusks. Her retribution was swift. She slammed the blade of her axe into his armor, mangling the breastplate and drawing blood. He snarled in rage, spitting blood at her.

They broke apart, circling, looking for an opening. Letting out a roar, the male leapt into the air, bringing his hefty blade down full force against her shoulder. He sliced through skin, muscle and sinew, rendering the Orcish female's right arm useless. Then he twisted his body and his sword, done playing with her. He slammed it home into her midsection. He jerked back, watching as her body jerked convulsively before she collapsed to the sandy floor of the arena grounds.

Thrusting his arms in the air, he cried out in victory as flowers were thrown from the stands unto the ground at his feet. After gathering the tributes, he left the arena grounds.

Chloe hugged Tony, swept up in the excitement in the air. She watched with wide eyes, chattering enthusiastically about what she had just seen. Tony chuckled, pleased by her zeal. It made him happy that she was enjoying herself, though the selfish part of him wanted nothing more than to keep her at home where he could've taken her to bed. There would be time for that, he knew. Being out with her was rewarding in its own right. He had noticed the stares of the men sharing this section of stands, the obvious lust and envy in their eyes as they looked upon her. His Chloe put other women to shame. It was a matter of pride for him. She was his.

As soon as the arena was cleared of the dead Orc, the combatants for the next bout were announced. This match pitted Ungloth, a half ogre against Xerxens, a half dragon. The match proceeded fairly quickly with the half dragon as the victor. The next was a duo match. Glorvian and Gaedren, twin elves were paired against Grok and Trok, a two headed Ettin. Chloe gleefully cheered for the elves, insisting that Tony visit the bookmaker to place a bet. She watched as the sword and shield wielding male elf worked in tandem with his dual longsword wielding sister to bring the giant who was wielding in each hand what seemed to be a small tree down. Chloe screamed herself hoarse when the elves won, excitedly dashing back to the bookmaker to claim Tony's winnings.

The final bout was the main event and it proved to be very exhilarating for Chloe to watch. Four bestial Minotaurs were pitted against an enormous Twelve headed Hydra. She'd never heard of such creatures before and seeing them in action had her biting her fingernails each time one of the Hydra heads shot fire at one of the Minotaurs. She buried her face in Tony's chest as a Minotaur lopped off one of the Hydra heads. It was a long exhaustive match, but in the end, only one Minotaur remained standing. The creature that looked like a bipedal bull had claw gashes, burnt swathes of skin and had lost one of its eyes, but it stood victorious, holding its oversized waraxe over its now one horned head in celebration. The crowd had gone nuts, cheering so loudly it was deafening.

Chloe eagerly bounced around Tony. She reminded him of a kid in a candy shop. It was utterly endearing and he felt even more blessed. He couldn't wait to get her home. He ached to possess her fully He recalled how glorious it felt as he sank into her wet depths before they were rudely interrupted. He wrapped an arm around her, leading her out of the arena. Parked off to the side was his carriage. Will opened the carriage door, assisting Chloe inside. Then he leaned close to Tony, his voice barely above a whisper. "I went up to Tald's while you and the lady enjoyed the carnage and learned a few interesting things."

Tony could smell the spirits on Will's breath. He cocked an eyebrow, knowing his right hand man didn't drink very often. He must've wanted to blend in, "And?"

Will grinned, "There was talk of the events at the harbor today. The Dhorn have someone in custody, though no one said who that person is. There was also murmured conversation of a tunnel being built under the city, supposedly leading from one of the houses on the Isle of Men to the Administration Building and from there to the castle. Seems like some Dhorn noble has a reason to secretly break into Castle Betancuria. We should pass this on to Nathan and let him put someone on it."

Tony patted Will on the shoulder, chuckling. "I knew there was a reason I had you drive the carriage tonight." Tony joined Chloe as Will climbed up on the carriage seat, grabbing the reins. He clucked to the matched pair of greys, heading back towards to the southern end of the city.

Within the carriage, Tony had pressed Chloe down against the velvet bench seat, his fingers delving under her skirt while his lips plundered hers. His kiss was demanding as were the fingers sliding into her cleft. He plucked at her nether lips, parting them. Seeking her sweet spot with his thumb, he pressed, flicking over its hood. She mewled through the kiss, her hands clutching at his back. Then she grew bold, seeking the bulge forming in his pants. She plucked at his laces, wiggling her hand inside then locating the swollen length. The shaft was hot to the touch, throbbing within her grasp. She stroked him as he pushed two fingers into her tightness. They both moaned though the kiss. Tony speared his fingers into her, crooking them slightly to hook the front side of her vaginal wall, seeking the spot he knew would drive her mad with ecstasy. She let out a cry as he scissored his fingers over the mass of nerves. Her stroking hand came more insistent, gripping his veined shaft tighter. Her thumb located the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock where the head meets the shaft and flicked it, teasing it as ruthlessly as he was teasing her. His groan matched her earlier cry. It pleased him that she had found that spot. He hadn't mentioned it to her before.

Chloe ground against him, wanting more. She broke the kiss, eagerly murmuring, "Are we home yet?"

"Close," he moaned, bucking his hips into her. He intensified his finger thrusting, making sure to hit that spot. He could feel her walls convulsing, her panting breath growing harder and more erratic. She slickened with a lusty cry, wetting his fingers, his hands and the velvet beneath her.

Unable to hold back, he tore open the front of his pants with his unoccupied hand, then batted her hand away from his shaft. He surged between her legs, removing his hand from her soaking wet channel, and with a hard thrust he sank into her depths. Chloe cried out as his girth stretched her, but she accepted him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It took no more than a few hard thrusts into her before his balls tightened, spending his release inside her. He had been so close before. Her warmth and wetness had been the very thing to send him over the edge. He held her with reverent silence, for he had no words to describe their frantic coupling. He'd wanted her so much, so badly it felt like a physical ache.

Chloe clung to him, her nails digging into the meat of his shoulders. She rained kisses over his neck, cheeks, ears, chin and lips. Ideally this wasn't how she envisioned their first time, but she couldn't have held back or stopped. Wild horses couldn't tear her from him in this moment. She snuggled against him with a satisfied purr, whispering how much she loved him. He responded in kind, cradling her to him.

The carriage came to a halt. Tony knew they were home. He kissed her softly before pulling himself away from her. He straightened his pants, pulling the leather laces at the front back into order. He didn't wait for Will to open the door for him. All he wanted was to get her into the house and into bed. Their pleasurable rendezvous would continue.

Helping her out, he waved Will off, turning to the door before him. Just as he slipped his key into the lock, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. He hissed as he realized who it was. _What the __**fuck**__ now?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: So this is Part 3 of Chapter 9 and there will definitely be a Part 4 of Chapter 9 cus lots more has to happen. More smuttiness is in the future, but for now it's all about the retribution. **Warning:** This chapter is very dark and contains very graphic violence. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also special thanks goes out to **alyssacousland** for her awesome reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own A Dance with Rogues, NWN, Bioware or The Bleeding. Credit goes where credit is due. I only claim Chloe's personality.

* * *

_Paint the mirrors black to forget you  
I still picture your face and the way you used to taste  
Roses in a glass, dead and wilted  
To you this all was nothing  
Everything to you is nothing  
Well you're so filthy  
I'm better off without you and you're better off without me  
Well I'm so ugly  
You're better off without me and I'm better off alone  
The lying, the bleeding, the screaming  
Was tearing me apart  
The hatred, the beatings; it's over  
As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me  
You're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease_

The Bleeding—Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Tony unlocked his front door, ushering Chloe in. He rubbed his face as he turned his gaze back to the person standing under the eaves of his home. He cocked his head, allowing admittance. Then he silently cursed the fates. "What's the problem now?" Displeasure filled the tone of his voice. Tony eyed the man before him as he welcomed Chloe into his arms. She nearly burrowed into his body.

"There's deep shit trouble, Tony."

Tony scoffed, wrapping his arms around his lady, "Isn't there always?"

"Fuck, Tony, get your mind off her cunt and come with me. Tobias recovered enough to tell us everything. We found the remains of a good portion of the crew. And we found Aerlson. That prick is alive and had everything to do with the explosion. So forget about fucking her tonight."

Tony's eyes narrowed, rage plastering his hardened features, "Fuck, Vico, you prick, watch how you're addressing my woman. Why did _you_ have to come get me? Why not Cata or Jacia or Caranna?"

"Because Cata would slip her blade into birdie's ribs and you know it." Vico rolled his eyes, "This is about Family and you're family to me, no matter what."

Tony sneered sardonically, "Yes, you're my prick brother who wants to fuck my new wife."

Vico loosed a cold mirthless laugh, "Fuck that! I already got what I wanted from her. I mean, you can dress her up all you like, prance her around in and call her your wife, but that'll never change the fact that I had her first. And truthfully, it was like fucking a cold dead fish."

Tony planted his fist into Vico's face, knocking the blackguard to the ground. Cold fury radiated from the smuggler as he stood over him, ready to strike.

"Stop this NOW!" Chloe cried out. "Yes, Vico, you had me first. We all know that, but maybe if you'd treated me with some modicum of dignity and respect I wouldn't feel the urge to stab you every time I see you. You hurt me and you don't give a damn about it. All I am is a notch on your belt. You're a big man because you forced yourself on an innocent girl. You are big man because you raped the Princess of Betancuria."

Vico climbed to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Another cold chuckle slipped from his lips, "I think she has bigger balls than you."

Tony glared at him, "She very well might." He pulled Chloe into his arms, embracing her tenderly. The kisses he bestowed upon her were frantic and needy. She responded in kind, clutching at him. "I love you, sweetness. Go onto bed. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She smiled, "Love you, too. Shouldn't you armor up? Isn't it upstairs?"

He noticed that Vico wasn't in his heavy armor, but wore his black leathers. "I should. I don't know what we'll get into tonight." He turned his gaze to Vico. "Give me a few minutes to suit up."

Vico nodded curtly, "Just don't take all night."

Tony escorted Chloe upstairs to the bedroom, where he bestowed upon her a steamy goodnight kiss, promising her he'd return as soon as he could. She watched as he slipped into his Shadow Legion armor, helping him with a few of the buckles.

Before he turned to leave, she captured his face with her hands, looking up at him intently. "You had better come home to me whole and well or else. Besides, I think we should discuss this whole wife business."

He eyed her lovingly, wondering where his timid little mouse had gone and who was this feisty hellcat that had replaced her? Tony definitely like it. His cock jerked to life as memories flooded his mind. He groaned, embracing her tightly and kissing her one more time. "We will, Little Hellcat," he murmured before he finally pulled away from her. She giggled softly as she watched him walk away. Once he was gone, she danced about the room merrily, squealing with joy. She loved him so much her heart was bursting and now he wanted to marry her. Surely the Gods were in their heavens and all was right with the world.

* * *

Tony followed Vico back to Mavis's house. His head swam with the knowledge that his own ship captain had betrayed him. Hector Aerlson had been with them since Tony's father had been running the business. He didn't want to think of why such a good man could go bad. He listened to Vico talk, filling him in on all that had gone down since he met up with Cata, Caranna and Jacia. This was just one more stumbling block to overcome. From Vico's constant needling and pursuit of Chloe to thoughts of Cata and this tragedy involving many good men, Tony's mind reeled. Mostly he just wanted to get this mess cleared up so he could return to Chloe. Though it hadn't been very long since he met her, he felt like she'd been a part of him forever. Her sweetness had warmed his cold heart. Before she'd come into his life, he was solely focused on work, expanding, and money. None of that seemed as important now. It had taken a back seat to her. Never before had a woman become his entire world. It was no secret how he felt about her. She was special and she had touched his life, his heart and his soul in a way he had never thought possible.

Before he re-entered Mavis's safe house, he turned his gaze towards the harbor, wondering what he had done to cause Aerlson to betray him. He didn't even want to think of what had become of Ashalle. He took a rare moment to pray to the gods that she was safe, whole and well. Ashalle was a good woman. She wore a constant smile on her beautiful face, her inherent kindness touched everyone who came in contact with her. He'd even known Vico to be respectful towards her. That was a feat onto itself.

Tony rubbed his face wearily before he caught Vico's gaze. He shook his head as regret plagued him. A part of him dreaded what he knew he would have to do in regards to Aerlson. Unlike Vico, he took no real pleasure in killing. He would do what had to be done though. It was necessary to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco.

"Don't think about it," Vico cautioned as if the blackguard had his Tony's mind. "You know we have to do this in order to give some piece of mind to that pretty little birdie you've got in your house. I'd hate to have to tell her we failed."

Tony gave a solemn nod, "That's what I keep telling myself, Vico, but damn, I never thought a man like Aerlson could go bad."

"All it takes is the right circumstances. Every man has a price, even for what he never hoped to sell. We learn that in this line of work."

"I can't stop thinking of Ashalle, though." A grimace crossed Tony's normally hard features. "She's a good woman."

"You know she'll be taken care of by The Family," Vico replied.

But that was what worried Tony, especially if she was somehow involved. His mind flashed images of an assassin like Cata or Jacia paying the woman a visit or worse yet, Vico. Her death wouldn't come easy. Visions of poisons and other nefarious tortures assailed him. That knowledge didn't rest easy on his conscience. "Ready when you are," Tony hardened his expression then opened her door. He made his way into the room. The first thing that caught his eye was the aforementioned Ashalle cowering in a corner. Sobs wracked her diminutive form. Mavis fussed over her, trying to calm the elven woman but was having no luck.

He swept his gaze over the rest of the house. He knew Tobias had been taken into one of the bedrooms. He turned to Vico, "Where's Aerlson?"

"In the cellar, of course, all tied up nice and tight," the blackguard flashed an evil grin. "It's time to have some fun."

"No, not yet. I want to talk to Tobias first. It's curious, though. Will ventured into Tald's while Chloe and I were enjoying the show at the arena and discovered that the Dhorn have someone in custody that could be involved with this mess." Tony related, "What I find interesting is how those bumbling sons of bitches managed to track someone down before we could?"

"Could just be talk," Vico shrugged. "We'll let Nath know and go from there. Let's see to Tobias then."

Mavis turned away from Ashalle at the moment to chastise Tony and Vico, "Don't overtax ol' Toby now. More than his body needs to heal."

Tony grinned at her, winking before he entered the room. Tobias was propped up in the bed, sipping something from a silver goblet. His chest was fully bandaged, a wide swath of white cloth covering his shoulders all the way down to his waist. "Master Blake," he rasped, a pained grin crossed his features. "Mavis took care of me good. My woman even visited me earlier."

"How is Scaea?" Tony sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"Good, the Gods blessed me, Master Blake, to allow me to look upon her face again. My dear wife is worried, though. Wringing her hands like she was wringing the wash. Never have I heard that woman pray so much in all my days."

"I'm glad you are alive, Tobias, and you have my promise to see that you heal 100 percent. I'll take care of you and Scaea, never you fear. That way you won't have to worry about heading back out before you're fully healed." Tony promised as he took hold of and gripped the older man's hand. "I need you to tell me everything."

Tobias nodded solemnly as grief flashed across his face. "I've never seen anything like what happened on that ship. Them stowaways we found skulking around the hold, they were Sargozian as sure as I am sitting here. Calico Jack and I were below decks, sneaking a spot of rum. They'd already strung a line of powder and were poised to light it. I tried to stop them. Wounded one of them bastards, but the other one ignited the powder with a flash of fire. He was using magic like I've never seen. Me and ol' Calico scrambled out of the hold as they made their escape. I tried to warn Aerlson, but he said something like 'bloody nonsense' and waved me off. We were so close to port. I watched in horror as a flaming mass hit Calico. He fell to the deck screaming as the fire seared his flesh. Then he tumbled into the hold. I jumped ship, I did. I saw them two men climbing out of the water onto the dock just as Aerlson jumped as well. Then the whole thing erupted. Exploded it did. Debris and dead men fell all around me, wounding me something horrible. I was Mirnen's head floating past me. I half swam, half floated to the quay. I knew I had to get to you. Had to tell you what I saw."

Tony sighed then looked at Vico, "So who found Aerlson?"

"Cata and Jacia," Vico replied. "They had him cornered in some small warehouse near the Old Wharf."

"I'm surprised little kitty didn't off him right there. I suppose his head will end up in Jacia's souvenir collection." Tony shook his head.

Vico smirked insolently, "Little kitty knew how important saving him for you was, otherwise they'd have had their fun bathing in his blood."

Tony shuddered, "Well, you three can have your blood bathing rituals all you want after I've extracted my vengeance on the prick. Of course I need to find out who's behind it." The smuggler looked over at Tobias, noticing his eyes had closed. "Rest now, my friend."

Then he left the room with Vico in tow. He nodded at Mavis, who had managed to quiet the distraught Ashalle. "I'll be in the cellar."

Mavis gave a curt nod, but said nothing. She was thankful for the magical soundproofing on her cellar walls, for she knew between Tony and Vico it would be a painful interrogation. The captain would beg for death long before they granted it.

As they descended into the cellar, Tony noticed Cata and Jacia circling him predatorily. It reminded him of sharks ready to tear into a wounded sailor. Or perhaps wolves closing in on a long lost lamb. He curtly nodded at Cata, eyeing her closely. He and the sorceress/assassin had a history that left scars on his soul. At one time, he had thought her the perfect woman and mate, but now she seemed so vulgar compared to Chloe's inherent sweetness. "Cat, Jazz, has he given any useful information yet?"

"No, he hasn't. He's been as silent as the grave, but I know a way to loosen his tongue," Cata purred, running the edge of her blade across his cheek. Aerlson hissed as she sliced a narrow gash.

"Have a care, Cata darling," Tony promised. "You'll have your chance soon enough."

Her wicked smile disturbed him as she pulled back, retreating to the back of the room to stand beside Vico. Jacia soon joined them, slipping under the blackguard's arm. She whispered something in his ear that had him grinning with sweet satisfaction. He smacked her ass, hissing as she sank her razor sharp fingernails into his crotch. Tony rolled his eyes. Those three were far too fucked up for him to deal with at the moment.

Tony grabbed Aerlson's greasy locks, jerking his head back. "Hector, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Aerlson lobbed a volley of spittle at Tony, "Fuck you, Blake. You can't make me tell you shit."

"Can't I? Come now, Hector. You know how this works. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, the hard way you won't like. You don't want to be turned over to Cat and Jazz's tender mercies. And you really don't want to be at Vico's mercy either." Tony dropped his voice an octave or two, making it sound menacing. "Who are you working for? I know it's some Sargozian prick."

Aerlson scoffed, laughing. "You'd be a fool to trust ol' Tobias. That geezer would say anything ta save his own hide."

"As would you, Hector." A mirthless grin ghosted over Tony's lips. He could already see the sweat forming on the captain's brow and upper lip. Cold determination filled Tony's features. "You know you're going to die. Might as well make that death a little less painful by telling me what I want to know."

Hector spat at him again, only to receive a punishing cuff to the face for his effort.

"You are trying what little patience I have left. Your actions pulled me away a very delightful little piece of ass earlier today not once but twice. I was balls deep in the sweetest pussy ever imagined. Even now I could be home riding her sweet ass all night long, but fuck it all, I'm here dealing with your bullshit. Now tell me what I want to know." Tony pulled a special blade coated with one of Jacia's most potent poisons. The root extract came from a special plant only found in the swamps of K'ar-tuz. He placed the blade on Aerlson's bound wrist, making a small shallow cut not deep enough for him to bleed out.

Aerlson hissed as he felt the quick slice, clenching his jaw stubbornly.

"The poison on this blade will soon make its way into your blood. You'll feel it start to boil in your veins. It can be very unpleasant. But I have the antidote and will give it to you if you just tell me what I wish to know." Tony paused long enough to watch Aerlson begin to shake and twitch as the poison infected him. He began to make a disgusting gurgling noise as the poison spread throughout his body.

Aerlson sputtered, his hands clutching at the arms of the chair he was bound to. Convulsions wracked his body, turning his skin grey. Tony hissed, jerking back his head even further before wrenching open the traitor's mouth. He upended the antidote vial, pouring the special concoction down his throat. A few tense moments passed as Aerlson's eyes rolled into the back of his head. It took him a while to recover. "I was paid… by a smuggler from Sargoza named Roman Caroche. He wants you dead, Blake. He knew yer father."

Tony pondered that tidbit for a moment. He'd heard of Caroche, a right nasty piece of work if the stories were true. "How long have you been on Rotten Crotch's payroll?"

"Seven years," he answered, hissing as Tony rammed his fist as hard as he possibly could into Aerlson's gut.

"Why?" Tony circled him, placing the poison blade at the captain's throat. It had been six years since his father had been murdered, shot in the back by a crossbow bolt.

"Caroche hated yer father. He claimed the elder Blake ruined him." Aerlson licked his lips. "He said it was time for you to feel his pain. He wants to ruin you, said you'd finally overstepped yer bounds and had grown too big for yer britches. He means to take everything that means anything from you, including that sweet piece of ass you moved into your house. His spies are everywhere." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Vico moved up out of the shadows, slamming his fist into Aerlson's gut. "Where are they? You'd better cough up some names before I rip your dick off and ram it up your ass."

Aerlson groaned in pain from Vico's pulverizing blow. He gritted his teeth then took a deep breath or two. "Call off yer dog, Blake."

"Who sabotaged the Sea Fury? Tell me the names of those two bastards and where I can find them?" Tony waved Vico off, knowing the blackguard had reacted to the threat to Chloe.

"Two chaps from Sargoza named Resnic and Nolan. They specialize in explosives."

"Where can I find them?"

"They had a boat docked up river near the Betancurian bridge. The bridge was destroyed during the invasion, but not far from there is a dilapidated castle. They were going to hole up there with some other scum they knew to await orders."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Tony scoffed. "Where's the devilweed and the rest of the poisons? I know you know where it went."

"Resnic wanted it. He said the poisons would come in handy when they stole yer little whore out from underneath yer nose." Aerlson sneered, "He said he'd fill her so full of the devilweed before he fucked her with his knives."

Tony drew a separate blade then drove it into Aerlson's gut. He twisted it slowly, listening to Aerlson cry out. "He'll be the one feeling my blades raping his ass if he even thinks of touching my woman. Vico, see to Chloe. If one hair on her gorgeous head is even out of place, every one of you motherfucking bastards will die very, very slowly."

Vico nodded before he left the cellar, seething with anger. His turn with Aerlson would come. The bastard would suffer. The hells held no fury like the blackguard enraged.

"What's Rotten Crotch's next move?"

The captain shook his head violently, "I don't know. All I know is he'd contact Resnic with new orders."

"Rotten Crotch gave you orders to murder my father, didn't he? You put that bolt in his back after he dragged your slimy ass out of the gutter and gave you everything you could ever want on a silver platter. He introduced you to Ashalle. And this is how you repay him." Cold detachment coursed through Tony's blood. "Where can I find his spies? Who are they? And don't tell me you don't fucking know."

"I don't know them." He shook his head violently as blood poured from the wound in his gut. He could feel the lightheaded euphoria of death enclosing him. "I was never told."

"Wrong fucking answer, Hector. Now I am tired of your lies and your utter bullshit. Tell me now!" Tony slammed the pommel of his blade against the captain's temple before he whipped the blade around to slice open his unmarred cheek, a long gash that ran from jaw to temple.

Aerlson screamed as he pissed his pants. He closed his eyes, knowing this was the end. He could hear the cackles of the two females in the background. "Fuck you," he ground out. "You'll get no more out of me, you self absorbed asshole."

"Then you're of no use to me, Hector. Have fun, ladies. I leave this prick to your tender mercies. Do leave something for Vico, though."

As he walked away, the bloody frenzy began. He turned a deaf ear to Aerlson's first screams. As he made his way through the silent rooms of Mavis's safe house, he stopped to check on Ashalle. She had finally calmed down and had fallen into a melancholic state. His heart went out to her. She was heavy with child. He feared the worst for her, but couldn't dwell on it. Chloe was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'd like to give special thanks to my consummate reviewers, **alyssacousland **and **nightelf**. You both so totally rock and make it all worthwhile. Also special thanks goes out to **SalaciousSombriety **for not only reviewing current chapters but older ones as well. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You all mean the world to me. One more thank you to go… to a my dear sista **alyssa **for advice and being the bestest cyber sista a girl can have. And oh yeah, thank you for supplying Cassie's name.

Thanks to all the lurkers, readers, and peeps that have set faves. Feel free to review! I'm always looking for ways to get better at my craft.

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes where credit is deserved, especially to Valine for such an amazing module. We love you for giving us A Dance with Rogues.

* * *

"The wonder of discovery,  
The innocence of a child,  
The warmth of the sun,  
The softness of the breeze.  
Today is a day of beauty."

~A day of beauty

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

He entered his house, stopping to pet one of his mastiffs before making his way up to the grand hall where he found Vico lounging on one of the couches. Chloe was splashing about in the pool. Tony crossed the room, taking a seat on an opposite couch from Vico. He smiled as his sweet little mermaid greeted him with a blown kiss. "That bastard didn't have much more to say after you left, Vico, so I left him to Cata and Jacia. If I were you and you still want in on that action, I'd take off soon. The girls were already making him scream when I left."

"I'll head over there in a moment. Little birdie and I were actually having us a nice chat, isn't that right?" Vico replied, insolently.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, it's just too weird, though. You're never this nice to me."

"Tony said to watch over you," the blackguard shrugged then he smirked, turning his gaze to Tony before he stood up. "You are damn lucky man."

He strolled out of the room, leaving Tony rubbing his chin. With a grin, he looked at Chloe, "Who was that and where did the real Vico go?"

"I was asking myself that as well," Chloe climbed out of the pool, grabbing the drying cloth. "I mean, I was in here when he came in. I expected him to make all kinds of suggestive remarks, but he didn't and that shocked me. I was beginning to think that I was dreaming. I'm headed to bed, love. Are you coming?"

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse, my beauty." Tony stood up from the couch. He wrapped her in his arms, embracing you firmly. "When the world is at its darkest, I'm glad I have you as my guiding light."

He kissed her softly. She felt so good to him, in his arms. He held her with tender reverence, despite the stormy emotions raging through him. Then he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. He stripped the wet smallclothes from her body then dried her thoroughly before lifting her again and placing her on the bed.

Then he joined her, snuggling into her. "Did I ever tell you how my father died?"

"Wasn't he shot in the back six years ago?" Chloe answered, as she soaked up his heat.

"I just found out who was responsible," he grimly replied.

"Who?" Chloe turned about in his embrace to face him.

"My oh so loyal boat captain Hector Aerlson. A damn low life by the name of Roman Caroche hired him seven years ago because he hated my father. They used to be competitors where we used to live. So he placed a fox in the chicken coup. I know where the other two men he employed are as well. I can't go after them tomorrow, but the day after I'll see to them. They will not do any more harm to the people I love, including you, my sweet. That's why I sent Vico to look after you this evening. I knew he'd keep you safe from harm."

"Even from himself," she questioned.

"I'd have to kill him then and I really don't want to have to do that. Despite it all, he's the closest thing to a real brother that I've ever had. I've known Vico for a lot of years and while he tends to get on my nerves, there's no one else I'd rather have on my side in a fight. Hells, he used to surround himself with so many women I doubt he could keep all their names straight, but he gave them all up a while back. Hmm, come to think of it I'd say that was right around the same time Nathan took you in."

Chloe giggled, "Maybe he fell in love with me and I ruined him for other women."

Tony grinned, "Could be, love. I know it worked for me. No other woman even begins to hold a candle to you."

"Sometimes I just get the feeling that he's obsessed with me. I know you tell me I'm beautiful and all that, but I'm sure I'm not the only beautiful woman out there. Maybe I'm still naïve, but wouldn't it be better that he find a woman who isn't in love with another man."

"Most definitely since you are all mine. How about we get some sleep? After everything that's happened today I am tired."A yawn slipped past Tony's lips to demonstrate the point.

"I love you," Chloe whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I love you, doll."Tony cuddled her even closer before closing his eyes and sinking into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She pouted as she realized that she was alone. It was Sunday. Surely he didn't have to work. Then it occurred to her that he had things to take care of after the attack on his ship. There would be families to console and other details to clear up. She climbed out of bed then went in search of Betta. She found the woman in the kitchen. "Betta dear, I would like to take a bath."

"I figured you would, Lady Chloe," she smiled. "I'm heating the water as we speak. I'll let you know when it's all ready."

"Thank you, Betta." Chloe returned to the bedroom, where she looked through her armoire for something to wear. She didn't figure Tony would put her through any training, but one never knew what he had planned. In hopes that he wouldn't, she selected the dress Gaston had dubbed 'Black Seduction' and laid it out. She then moved to her chest of drawers, selecting thigh high stockings and a pair of knee high boots. Then she grabbed a black silk breast band, but decided to surprise Tony by wearing nothing beneath the dress' short skirt. He'd definitely appreciate that.

She hoped she'd find him at the docks or perhaps at the quay. If not, she wasn't sure where to look for him. Though this would give her an opportunity to explore Betancuria for a bit.

A little while later, Betta let her know that her bath was ready. She had seen Timonald carrying the buckets of water into the bathing chamber. She made her way in, slipping into the pleasantly warm water. Betta was efficient in bathing her, washing her hair and removing the hair from her legs, armpits and bikini area. Once finished she dried and coifed Chloe's hair, buffed and polished her nails then applied cosmetics to her lovely face. It was only then that Chloe dressed herself.

She made a quick stop in the dining room to eat her breakfast of fresh fruit and porridge. She cooed over the luxury of fresh strawberries, blueberries and plump ripe raspberries, remembering what it was like to be served this sort of food back in the castle. Once she was finished, she grabbed her cloak and parasol then left the house behind, making her way into the northern part of the city. She strolled about, curiously watching the commoners scurry about.

She headed to the marketplace, browsing the wares being sold at the stalls. She saw many things that tempted her, but without coin she knew she wouldn't be able to buy. She silently chastised herself for leaving it at home. As she rounded Yance's stall, she smiled as he greeted her. Then he discretely handed her a note to take to Tony. She nodded also accepting a succulent plum from him. Before she left, she tousled Timmy's hair.

A shiver coursed through her as she passed the gallows the Dhorn had erected in the town square. Even as ruthless as her Lord Father had been, he never stooped as low as to conduct public executions. Chloe shook her head, mourning the tortured souls unlucky enough to be caught by the Dhorn. Her heart went out to them, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. To declare herself would only sign her own death warrant and she would surely join those poor souls.

She moved on, stopping to listen to the town crier shout current events. She paid little attention to him, though. With a sigh, she noticed a small crowd gathering at the northern edge of the marketplace. Curious she walked over to it, peering through the assemblage.

A gaudy multi-colored covered wagon with a large bright banner advertised 'Alum's Acrobats.' She squeezed through the crowd to get a closer view. Brightly costumed men and women tumbled artistically within the small area, performing acrobatic maneuvers. Jugglers, fire eaters, and a costumed fool also entertained the crowd.

Chloe watched with glee, enjoying the show. It was ever present in her mind that crowds like this would be the perfect front for thieves and pickpockets. She wasn't worried about being a target this time. She had no money on her and had crossed her arms across her breasts, tucking her hands into her pits. Then she felt something grasping at her waist. Reacting quickly, she reached out and grabbed hold of the small hand. Part of her wondered if it was Timmy up to his shenanigans, but to her surprise, she found it wasn't. A dirty faced little girl looked up at her with pleading eyes while struggling to break free from the hold Chloe had on her.

Pushing her way back through the crowd, she dragged the struggling little girl with her, estimating that she couldn't possibly be any older than four or five by her small size. Chloe knelt down so she could look the little girl in the eye. In a gentle voice, she spoke up, "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie, but I don't have anything for you."

"Let me go," the girl cried, still struggling.

Chloe took a few seconds to look the child over. Her face was covered in dirt. Her hair was matted, lice infested and so dirty she couldn't even begin to guess what color it was. The child's torn tunic and breeches were equally as filthy. The child was impossibly thin. She could see the girl's ribs through the tears in the shirt. Chloe's heart went out to the little street urchin. "Calm down, sweet girl. I won't hurt you, but your cries could attract the attention of the Dhorn patrol."

"Let me go," the girl whimpered, her big green eyes pleading with her.

"What will you do if I do let you go?"

The little girl shrugged sheepishly then glanced at the crowd.

Chloe smiled, "When did you last eat? And where are your parents?"

The little girl made a sad face, "Gone."

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue the little girl's belly rumbled loudly. "If you are, you can come with me and I'll make sure you are fed."

The little girl flashed a hesitant expression, a mix of fear of being hurt by so many others and want of a full belly, as her belly rumbled again.

"I won't hurt you, little precious." Chloe smiled as she stood up from her crouch. "Come with me."

The girl shook her head, too scared to cooperate, "Nooooooooo," she cried and renewed her struggles.

As not to draw attention, Chloe let her go and watched as the urchin ran off, disappearing into the crowd. She followed her at a distance, watching for any sign of the girl. After a few minutes, she noticed her crawling into a small hole in a door. Following, Chloe went to investigate. She squatted, peering into it. It was dark as far as she could see.

Chloe glanced around then placed her hand on the doorknob. It opened with a creaking sound. She cracked it, slipping inside. The first thing Chloe noticed was the odor lingering within the room. She covered her mouth and nose as the heavy scent of rot and decay assailed her. She crept inside, squinting in the darkness of the room.

"Little girl," she called as she stepped into the main room. A candle sputtered on the table, giving off enough faint illumination to bring the corpses of a man and woman into view. The child huddled in a corner, eagerly devouring what looked like a ripe plum. Chloe checked her cloak pocket and realized the one Yance had given her was missing. _That little sneak,_ she shook her head. It was obvious that the child needed it more than Chloe did. "Little darling."

Chloe approached her slowly as not to frighten her away again. The urchin looked up, watching the woman approaching closely. Chloe crouched in front of the child, and smiled, "You sweet little sneaky girl, you are quite the pickpocket, aren't you? It must have been so hard to survive on your own with your parents gone." She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes glancing over the decomposing bodies.

The child nodded at her, but continued devouring the plump morsel in her grubby little hands.

Chloe sat down on the floor before her, "My parents are gone too, little one."

Big green eyes stared up at Chloe causing her heart to flutter. "Is your mommy an angel too now?"

"Yes, she's an angel too. My mommy had a heart of gold and a smile to match."

The little urchin wiped the juice of the ill-begotten plum off her chin with the back of her dirty hand. "I'm still hungry. Do you have more?" She crawled forth, plucking at Chloe's cloak.

"Not in my pockets, little sweetness, but I can bring you more or you can go with me to a place where you can have all you can eat. It's a big restaurant called The Bear Pit. The lady who runs the kitchen took care of me after my mommy and daddy died."

"Oh," she lowered her eyes sadly.

"What's your name, precious little one?"

"Cassandra," she shyly replied, "But my mommy called me Cassie."

Chloe smiled, "What a pretty name for a pretty little girl, if there's even a girl beneath all that dirt. How about we find out?" Chloe stood up then plucked Cassie up from the floor, holding her in her arms. She weighed hardly anything. Chloe's heart broke for whatever hardships this poor child must've experienced over the last few months. If Tony let her, Chloe planned to take Cassie in and raise her as if she were her own. "Come with me, darling girl and we'll find you some more food."

To Chloe's surprise, the child didn't try to squirm away. Cassie actually rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Then Chloe carried her out of the dark apartment, blowing out the candle as she left. She quickly made her way to the Bear Pit, heading for the kitchens. She greeted Chella with a hug and a kiss as she entered.

"What have we here?" Chella cocked an eyebrow.

With a smile, Chloe explained what had happened. "This little imp actually plucked the plum from my pocket without me realizing it until I followed her to the squalid little apartment she's been living in since the invasion. The corpses of her parents are still there. I couldn't leave her there. She's such a sweet little thing. I thought I'd bring her here where we could feed and bathe her. I mean I think there's a girl under all this grime, but it could be that it's a monkey." Chloe gently ticked Cassie's belly, eliciting a soft giggle from her.

Chella smiled at her young charge, "I have some water that's been heating so we can use a bit of it for her bath. I'll see to it, little Chloe. In the meanwhile, maybe you should run up to Gaston's and see if he has anything she can wear. Just leave her here with me."

Chloe sighed, "I hope it doesn't scare her to be alone here without me. I had a hell of a time just getting her to not be scared of me. She's rail thin and I think she's been abused."

"Never you worry, Chloe dear. I'll take good care of her, just like I did you and the twins." Chella reassured her then reached for Cassie. "Come to Chella, little angel."

Cassie hesitated at first, but then went as Chella pushed an apple wedge into her pudgy little fist. Cassie devoured it immediately then turned imploring eyes onto Chella for more. "Go on, Chloe, but don't take too long. I'll let you take care of her bathing."

"Thank you, Chella," Chloe hugged her before taking off. She made haste all the way up to Gaston's shop. The city's premier tailor and clothier greeted her with a wide smile. "Lady Chloe, welcome to my humble shop. How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"I was hoping you could help me, Master Gaston. I need a dress or tunic and breeches for a small child. She's a tiny little thing. I think she may be about four years old. She's the sweetest little thing. I think her parents died when the Dhorn invaded and she's been living hand to mouth ever since. I am so soft hearted that I can't stand to see a child suffer. Please can you help me?"

"I do have a selection of children's clothes right over here. I can also create her a wardrobe if you would like."He directed her to the rack of children's clothes. Chloe cooed over the frilly frocks, darling dresses and play clothes. She picked out a few simple outfits, a couple frilly dressed and some undergarments for the darling child. "Would you like me to bill Master Blake for these?"

"Oh, would you, Master Gaston? I forgot my coin pouch at home like an imbecile this morning. Tony will take care of it immediately."

"Master Blake is always prompt in paying his bills, to be sure." Gaston commented as he wrapped up Chloe's purchases.

"I'll bring Cassie up soon so you can take her measurements. Also I would like to look at more of your gorgeous creations as well. But that's for another day. I left my little darling with Chella down at the Bear Pit so I better go."

"Have a good day, Lady Chloe, and I will definitely look forward to seeing you soon."

Chloe smirked at him. She could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. It was obvious that Tony had brought a lot of business to the tailor.

She quickly made her way back to the restaurant. She bustled into the kitchen, carrying the package of new clothes for Cassie. She found the girl sitting on a bench seat, jabbering with Kelia and Silia.

"Her bath is ready, Chloe," Chella spoke up as she fondly smiled upon the trio of girls.

Chloe scooped up the little girl and carried her into the room she lived in for those months after the Dhorn attack. "Come on, little monkey. Let's go splish-splash in the tub-a-dub-dub."

Cassie giggled at Chloe's silly speech. She knelt beside the tub with the darling little girl. Chloe set her down. "Touch the water, Cassie."

The little girl poked a finger into the water then giggled joyfully. Her face lit up like the brightest star in the heavens. Chloe beamed with happiness at Cassie's innocent delight. Quickly she stripped the child of her filthy clothes. At first the little girl squirmed in protest, a fight or flight expression on her tiny face, but Chloe soothed her with a soft voice.

She lifted Cassie into the bath, watching as fright was replaced with wonderment. Chloe thoroughly scrubbed the little girl, finding pink skin under all the filth and grime. She washed her hair three times and ended up changing the bath water twice in order to get Cassie completely clean. Chella came in and handed a potion vial to Chloe, "That's for the lice."

Chloe nodded, taking it from the older woman then coaxed Cassie to drink it. The little girl sputtered at its less than appetizing taste, but ended up swallowing a good bit of it. Chloe lifted Cassie from the tub and drained it then dried her off with a warm fluffy cloth.

"Is Tony aware of this precious little girl?" Chella asked as she took a seat on an opposite bed.

Chloe shook her head, "Not yet. I just found her before I brought her here. I think he's dealing with the aftermath of the ship that exploded. There were many families to console. One of his own captains was in league with someone else to ruin Tony from what I understand. That same captain was responsible for murdering Tony's father six years ago."

"What will you do if he won't allow you to keep her? I imagine that's what you want to do."

"Then I'll move back in here with her and work for our keep again," she replied as a determined look crossed her face.

Chella smiled, "I doubt it will come to that, little Chloe. As much as I hate to admit it, ol' Tony seems right taken with you. But if for some reason it does, you are always welcome here."

Chloe hugged Chella before sliding a pair of long bloomers up Cassie's thin legs. Then she layered a petticoat over that. Next came the dress and pinafore. Lastly she put the soft kidskin slippers on the child's feet.

Taking a comb and brush that Chella handed for, she gently worked the comb through Cassie's tangled hair. It took a good bit of patience to remove the tangles from the little girl's hair but when it was all down it hung in light brown springy curls to just below her shoulder blades. Chloe fastened a few ivory combs in it to hold it back from her sweet little face.

"Isn't she an angel?" Chloe beamed.

"Yes, she is. Now I can feed the little dumpling. Her ribs are sticking out something fierce." Chella scooped the child up and carried her the short distance into the kitchen while Chloe cleaned up in the small bedroom. The motherly woman placed Cassie in a chair and placed a heaping helping of hearty meat and potatoes casserole in front of her. She also poured her a small glass of buttermilk.

It nearly broke Chloe's heart to watch the little girl eat with her fingers, shoveling the food into her tiny mouth. She'd have to teach her to eat with proper utensils, but for now, this would do. She knew the child had to be starving. It was a shame that in war the innocent ones suffered the most, but Chloe vowed to change that. She would make a difference in the little ones life whether Tony helped or not. She figured he would. He had a good heart and he wanted to make her happy. Having Cassie as a part of their little family would make her happy as would the day she gave him a child of his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sweetness and a whole lot of smutty sexings are ahead for the lovely Chloe and handsome Tony. Mega thanks to my wonderful regular reviewer **alyssacousland**. Thanks as well to everyone who had lurked, read and set faves. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, but am just having fun!

_She said come lay with me darling  
She said take my love from me  
She said I'll be yours forever  
If you just believe in me  
Any way you want me, boy  
My love I give to you  
For I was born to love you  
Take me any way you choose_

_Jelly Roll—Blue Murder_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Just as Chloe was about to leave the kitchen after bidding farewell to Chella, she ran head on into Vico. He grabbed hold of her to keep her from losing her balance.

"Uh, thank you," she gasped as he removed his hands from her arms.

He smirked insolently. "Yes, it seems that it's my responsibility to save your ass."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Cassie practically burrowed herself under Chloe's cloak. She gently rubbed the little girl's thin back, calming her fright. In short clipped tones, Chloe responded to the blackguard. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I was headed home."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So y've been with ol' Tony less than the amount of time that it takes a whore to turn a trick and y've already spawned a brat. You should be proud of yourself, birdie."

She rolled her eyes, "And I was beginning to think a doppelganger had taken your place. Good to know that isn't that the case and that you're the same gutter thug you've always been."

He threw back his head, laughing loudly. "I never knew you had it in you, birdie, to become a two bit gutter slut either. You should be proud of yourself to have fallen so far. Then again I knew you would."

"Did you come here just to annoy me or did you actually want something?"

He looked her up and down slowly. "Oh I want something, birdie, but I'm afraid you'd just disappoint me again. No, actually, Tony sent me to find you. I told him I had better things to do than chase down your cunt, but he insisted. I guess he couldn't pull himself away from Cat's puss long enough to bother with his sweet little live in slut."

Chloe's eyes flashed with anger, prompting her to draw her arm back to slap him. Vico had already gauged what her response would be, catching her arm in mid flight. "Careful, birdie. I might begin to think you like me. Besides you wouldn't want any harm to come to your adopted gutter snipe."

Chella poked her head out of the kitchen, warning, "That's enough, Vico."

He shot the older woman a caustic grin then let out a bark of laughter. "Cluck, cluck, cluck," he quipped before dismissing her altogether. "Anyway, Tony wants you to meet him at the quay. I don't think it would be a good idea to take _that_ down there."

A thoughtful look crossed Chloe's face. As much as she hated to admit it, Vico was right. The sewers was no place for a child. She turned to Chella with a questioning look, "What do I do?"

"Leave the little darling here with me and I'll take care of her until you return, but don't take all day, Chloe dear. I do have a kitchen to run." Chloe extended her arms, reaching out for the little girl who Chloe passed off. Before she left, she placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead, promising she'd be back for her.

As she exited the Bear Pit, Vico followed. It tugged on her heartstrings to leave the little one behind, but she couldn't take her into the sewers.

"I never figured you for the type to fall for street urchins, birdie, but then again you are incredibly soft where it really counts," Vico sneered crassly.

"So what happened to the halfway decent human being that looked out for me last night?"

He shrugged, "It was nice to stare at your tits and your ass and your cunt for a while. You looked damned fine in those wet smallclothes you were wearing, but to be a true mermaid you should learn to swim naked."

Chloe flashed the evil eye at him, "Are my goodies all you think about?"

"No, birdie, I think of sinking my dick into your sweet ass and hearing you scream my name."

A look of revulsion crossed Chloe's face, "Ewwww."

"You know you want it, birdie." His insolent expression made her shiver. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself. Looking away she noticed they'd already crossed into the southern part of the city and were nearing not only the house she shared with Tony, but also Stan's place. Vico rapped upon the door to Stan's and waited for the old man to admit them. "You should be curious about it. After all, when I left the quay, your darling Tony had Cata bent over a crate pumping his dick in and out of her ass. He claimed you wouldn't let him so I figured I'd break you in for him. Just like I broke in that sweet little cunt of yours."

Chloe slapped him this time, just as Stan opened the door. Vico laughed mockingly as he gripped her arm and dragged her inside. He shoved her towards the trap door. "I love a feisty woman. They're always so fun to tame, especially uppity ones like you." Chloe glared at him as climbed down the ladder once Vico had lifted the grate. Once she was at the bottom, Vico followed her. She set off ahead of him, making him hustle to catch up with her.

"Where's the fire, hot pants?"

"Maybe you should just take a long walk off a short pier," she hissed.

He smirked again, "Did you think of that all on your own, princess?"

"Gods, could you just go die already!" She shot back, feeling her anger build. "Tony would not cheat on me."

Vico rolled his eyes, "And you know this because why? Because that's what he told you, huh? A man will say anything to get into a cunt. Maybe you should learn that."

She glared back at him, feeling her anger increase, "And I suppose that is what you're doing? Make me doubt Tony so I'll be easy pickings."

He shrugged then glanced around. They were getting close to the quay. He could hear a feminine giggle echo through the tunnels. "Listen to that, birdie. Tony's still tickling her kitty."

From the shadows stepped a dark clad figure, "I must have a long ass arm to be able to tickle her kitty from here."

Vico let out a cold laugh, "I guess you were right, birdie. Guess that wasn't him riding her sweet ass after all." He tossed a cocky grin at Tony as he repeated the words the smuggler had snarled at Aerlson the night before.

"I asked you to bring her to me, not harass her." Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around her narrow waist. He placed a kiss on her temple. "I missed you, sweetness."

"I bet," she poked him teasingly. "You missed me so much that you left me all alone in that big bed."

"That sounds like a crime if I ever heard one," Vico guffawed. "If I'd have known, I'd have crept in there and availed myself of her sweet ass. After all that falls around keeping her safe."

Tony flashed a nasty look at Vico, "And you'd have been screaming just like Aerlson was."

"Oh please, save your threats for someone who'd piss their pants at the sight of you," Vico taunted.

Tony rolled his eyes at Vico, deciding to ignore him. "Besides I gotta make a living to keep my sweet princess in the lap of luxury she's used to." He planted another soft kiss on her temple.

Vico rolled his eyes at them. "If you're not bangin' the kitty who is? I may have to go tap that ass since you won't let me have a taste of birdie's."

Tony shook his head, feeling his temper spike at Vico's crass comments. The man was good to have at his back in a fight, but he wasn't sure how much more he'd take of the blackguard's mouth. He clenched his jaw, knowing what Vico was doing. He was trying to get a rise from him. "Give it up already. You about a rat's ass chance in hell with my lady."

Vico grinned, "Sounds like a pretty good chance then considering she's nothing but a gutter slut."

Tony set Chloe aside and stepped up to Vico, getting right in his face. He landed a solid punch to Vico's jaw before planting a whopper straight into his gut. "Call her that again and I'll see you dead. Now get the fuck gone. You're not needed here any longer."

The blackguard staggered, doubling over as he gasped for air. It took a few minutes to shake off the pain, but he righted himself, leaning heavily against the wall. "Never thought you'd ever let a woman come between us, brother. I guess she must be one hell of a lay after all. Have you taught her all the tricks yet?"

Tony smirked at Vico. _What a damn stubborn bastard the blackguard was. _"Chloe love, come here."

The expression on her face from fear that the two would get into a brawl to uncertainty of what he wanted of her. She stepped around him, looking up into his stormy eyes, "Yes, my love?"

"Face the wall and place your hands up on it."

She blinked at him curiously, but did as he asked. He pulled off her cloak, revealing the sexy dress she wore beneath it. "Now spread your sweet legs about to shoulder width then bend your knees ever so slightly. Yes, good girl."

He stepped in behind her, pressing against her. His arms encircled her waist, immediately sliding up to cup her bountiful breasts. She sighed involuntarily as he plucked at her nipples through her bodice. Then he jerked it down, hearing her gasp, exposing her black silken breast band which was promptly snatched away and tossed to the floor. Her breasts filled his hands. She gasped, fighting back a groan. His hands upon her had all sorts of affect on her raging emotions.

She squirmed as his mouth laid claim to her earlobe and neck. One of his hands dropped from her breasts to jerk up her skirt around her waist, exposing her bare ass. "You naughty girl," he murmured in her ear as his hand stroked her silky flesh. "Mmmm, I can smell you, sweetness. It's like musk and wildflowers, damn love. You make my dick hard." He ground himself into the globes of her bottom.

She whimpered, pressing back against him. Heat zinged through her, gathering in her core. "Touch me please," she sighed as her nails scraped upon the stone wall.

The hand fondling her bottom skimmed her hip and thigh before plunging into the vee of her thighs. She gave a passionate cry as his hand brushed the narrow patch of woman's curls then cupped the source of her heat. He ran his fingers through her wet folds, seeking her scalding slit. Chloe's toes curled within her boots as he sank two fingers into her hot channel. She keened out a moan, "More, please!" She didn't care at this point that they had an audience. Chloe wanted Tony in the worst way and would do anything to feel him thrusting deep within her once more. She jerked, writhed, thrashing about in his arms as a kaleidoscope of pleasure cocooned her in its tight grip. His mouth on her skin was treacherous. His thrusting fingers were devilishly wicked. He growled like a beast as he pulled out of her clutching channel, "Fuck, Chloe."

He tore open his trousers, pulling out his hard as steel cock, "You're mine, little love. Your cunt is mine." He jacked his hard phallus a few times, teasing himself, before he slid it between her wet nether lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, little love, you won't remember your own name."

Chloe quivered against him as his cock prodded her nether lips. "Promise," she groaned as she humped it. He was thick and long, throbbing heat coursing from the plump cap to the folds of her snatch.

"Definitely," he gritted out as he spun her around, lifting her before pressing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust inside her a heartbeat later, catching her unaware. His mouth crushed her, muffling her lusty groan. One second Chloe felt bereft of his attentions, so empty and needy, and the next his cock ripped her open, spearing her with his plump cap and even thicker shaft, barreling all the way to her cervix, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

She tore her mouth from his, indulging in a passionate cry. She threw her head backward as Tony attempted to sheathe his cock all the way inside her tight channel. Delicious pain and glorious pleasure exploded in her snug sheath as his girth split her apart. Incoherent begging drifted from her lips. She thrashed about, slamming her hips against his. Chloe knew she couldn't take more than what he had already shoved in. He was big. Everything about the smuggler was big and muscular and… big. Somehow, he managed. He grunted with satisfaction when he buried himself balls deep into her sweet piece of heaven. She writhed as she felt a throbbing pulse against her elongated clit, and his cock pounding into her moistening depths, so hot, so alien, so good, and so very welcome.

Chloe clutched him, screaming his name to the heavens. The sensation growing between her thighs was unbelievable. Her wet walls strangled his shaft, still protesting his assault. His cock jerked once more as he plastered his mouth on hers again and fucked her like he was demented. She writhed in ecstasy as he lunged and yanked, thrust and pulled with all his might, as hard as he could; brutal and primal. She clung onto him desperately trying to meet his slams. With a feral growl, he slammed her into the wall fully and drove into her with thrusts hard enough to bruise her for days. Chloe could care less at that point. She was getting what she wanted. She tore her mouth away from his again. "Harder," she begged, dropping a rare expletive. "Fuck me harder."

He swore and gave her what she wanted, despite the fact his knees were protesting the slamming into the stone walls. He tore into her desperately, careening with her as she rode an unmerciful climax that left her breathless and shake. She exploded, soaking the balls slapping against her ass. Long and hard. So hard, she swore she saw stars before her tightly clenched eyes.

Tony didn't dare stop, still filling her with pulverizing thrusts until a second orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. He joined her in the flight to ecstasy, his body becoming rigid as he achieved his release deep inside her. Their mutual cries echoed through the sewer tunnels. They drifted down from their high, slumping against the wall as their heavy erratic breathing slowed back to normal.

Tony pulled out of her, letting her down gently. She wobbled on jelly legs until he steadied her. Glancing around, he noticed the blackguard was no longer present and grinned. He figured he'd driven the point home to his brother in arms quite emphatically. He turned his attention back to his luscious little lady, kissing her softly, ever so tenderly. She clung to him.

With a chuckle he righted their clothing, lifted her into arms and carried her back through the sewers to the ladder leading up into Stan's house. She climbed up the ladder before him then waited for him to join her. He embraced her, snuggling her, "Gods, Chloe love, I can't wait to get you home."

She giggled, "I know, my heart, but there is something we have to do first. I need to go to the Bear Pit. I left something there when Vico came to bring me to you."

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" He nuzzled her amorously, stroking his hands under her skirts, cupping her bottom.

"No, I can't. This is important, Tony. It's a surprise." She met his gaze levelly. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to take her to bed. But she knew Cassie was just as important.

"I like surprises," he grinned before kissing her again. "Shall we?"

* * *

Tony followed Chloe into Chella's kitchen, wondering what her surprise was. A few things ticked through his mind, everything from a sumptuous repast she'd ordered made for them to perhaps a sweet dessert, but he was so not prepared from the unveiling. He cocked an eyebrow as a flurry of frilly skirts barreled towards her giggling. Chloe lifted the pretty little scrap into her arms, hugging her profusely. "This is Cassie. I found her earlier today. She snitched a plum out of my pocket. She was dirtiest little monkey I'd ever seen. Her parents are dead and she's been living in a squalid little apartment with their corpses. I brought her here. We bathed her and fed her and I visited Gaston to buy her some clean clothes. Please can I keep her? She really needs someone to love her and take care of her. She needs me." She flashed a pleading look at him, batting her lashes as well.

He stroked a hand over his face as he stared at his woman holding the child in her arms. "Chloe…" he placed his hands on his hips as he muddled over the dilemma she had presented him with. It's not that he wanted to say no. He would do anything for her, but something of this magnitude should've been brought to him first. "You should've asked me first how I felt. This is a huge responsibility, darling. Everything about us and our relationship is so new. Yes, I love you, but damn woman, I don't know."

A hurt look crossed Chloe's face, "You don't want her."

"Yes. No," he replied. "Don't ask me that, love. It's not a matter of want or not want. It's a matter of being ready for this."

Storm clouds rolled through Chloe's eyes. "I am ready for this. I won't give her up, Tony. I want her so either you deal with that or I'm leaving."

"And where will you go? Back to this kitchen?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can return to work in this kitchen. Chella cleared it with Nathan already. I can earn our keep and I can take care of her. She doesn't have anyone, dammit." Tears burned her eyes as she held the little girl tighter. "You didn't see her as dirty as she was and you didn't see that place she was living in. I did. I wouldn't let your hounds live there."

Tony felt his heart burst as tears flowed down her cheeks. His fiery, passionate little love, how could he say no to her when he knew it would break her heart? He looked away from her, knowing his decision would affect more than just the two of them. "Chloe…"

She saw the look in his eyes, "No, Tony, don't ask me to give her up. Look at her, at this sweet little face and ask me to walk away. I can't do it. As much as I love you, I can't do it."

He nodded, solemnly, "Then you've made your decision, have you?"

Chloe let out a sob, holding Cassie tighter. Sensing Chloe's distress, Cassie began to cry as well. "Goodbye, Tony," Chloe whispered. She ran into the small bedroom she'd slept in for months slamming the door behind her. Sobs of grief wracked her as she crawled onto the bed she used to sleep upon.

Chella turned accusing eyes upon the dark haired smuggler. "You've gone and torn her heart out, Tony Blake. Now get the hell out of my kitchen so I can calm her down."

Tony shook his head and walked out. _Women_, he cursed unbelievably. Then the crux of the matter hit him and he cursed himself a fool a thousand times over. Time would tell, that much he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Special thanks to my consummate reviewers! You know who are you and I love you all! **This chapter was like pulling teeth. I knew what needed to happen, but the words just would not come. So thank you to my wonderful angel for helping me through it and making this chapter happen. I'm exploring another possibility with this one, but never fear I have a plan.

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to where it's deserved. I own nothing!

_Oh, there are cracks in the road we lay  
From when the devil fell, the secrets have gone mad  
This is nothing new but would we kill it all  
Fate was all we had_

Who needs another mess, we could start over  
Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong  
Now there's only emptiness but I'm missing something  
I think we're done, I'm not the only one

Psychosocial—Slipknot

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tony morosely joined Vico, Cata and Jacia at the quay the next morning. He had spent a sleepless night replaying the scene in Chella's kitchen as well as their fallout. He curled up on his little love's side of the bed, inhaling her sweet scent from her pillow. Every time he convinced himself to go to her, he cursed himself for a fool all over again, figuring she and the little urchin wouldn't have anything to do with him now. So he tossed and turned, but sleep would not come.

He was quiet, his grim countenance causing even Vico to raise an eyebrow over it. The blackguard grinned at him, "What's wrong, Tony? Did you little cunt kick your ass for fucking her up against the sewer wall right in front of me?"

The smuggler turned a death glare upon Vico, rage filling his midnight eyes. He slammed a clenched heavy fist into Vico's jaw, knocking him back a few feet. Vico staggered as Tony advanced, driving a fist of his own into Tony's gut. The smuggler groaned, returning the favor. He ground out a warning, "Don't you ever talk about her that way again, you bastard."

Having seen enough, Jacia pushed her way between them, "Enough already. We have a job to focus on. Neither of you can afford to have your mind preoccupied over some girl, so knock it off. It could get one of us killed. The last thing Hector told me and Cat before he died was that old ruined Wilderness Castle beyond Riverbridge has been fortified with all kinds of explosives. Over two dozen hard asses have taken over that place. We need to work together to bring them down. Now I took the liberty of inviting Mando, Simo, Pett, Caranna, Ramir and Wally to go with us. They should be showing up at any time. Drago told me The Dirty Ace is ready to go. Drago offered to go, but the Stormrunner is scheduled to dock soon."

"Will is staying here in order to take care of it." Tony rubbed his face. "On the way back, I need to stop at the shipyard to check on whether my new ship will be ready to sail by the time I head for Illeria."

"I suppose you're taking birdie with you and her little gutter snipe," Vico chuckled, slapping his knee as it were the funniest thing he had heard. "I bet you went ape shit over her wanting to take in a stray."

"**That's** between me and Chloe." Tony continued to glare at him.

Vico rubbed his chin, taking in Tony's fouler than usual mood. Something had happened between them and he aimed to find out what it was. "Whatever."

As the remaining members of the assault crew assembled at the quay, they all filtered onto the boat. Tony took his place at the helm, expertly guiding his ship out of the quay and onto the river. They headed upriver for several miles until they came to Riverbridge. Tony anchored the boat in a hidden cover then joined his comrades as they climbed the cliffside trail that led to the outskirts of the Betancurian forest. Dense trees choked every inch of the leafy ground, but Caranna was able to pick up their trail.

They passed by a ruined roadhouse, noticing the burnt out structures and the rotted corpses strewn around the rundown property. Tony grimaced at the sight, recalling what Chloe had said about the little girl's parents. He shook his head, cursing himself a fool for the hundredth time. _Stop thinking about her!_

Caranna led them deeper into the forest, following the trail that surely a two year could track. It met up with a mud and cobblestone road that had clearly seen better days. Since the destruction of the bridge, there hadn't been much traffic coming this way.

When they came to the Wilderness Castle, they quickly cased the place, scoping out the perimeter. Armored guards with longbows patrolled sections of the parapets at the front and sides, but the rear was unpatrolled. They met at the back, sending Jacia, Cata and Vico over the wall. Tony watched as Vico had thrown a grappling hook, chomping at the bit, wanting to get in there. He wanted vengeance for the Sea Fury, for the lives lost, for the threats made against the ones he lost, and for his father.

Vico led the way as they scaled down the other side into yard surrounding the small keep, doing a clean sweep of the guards. The blackguard grinned from ear to ear as he watched Cata slash the throat of one unsuspecting guard. The man slumped to the ground, gurgling as his life's blood poured from him. Jacia moved up, firing off a spell to paralyze a pair of guards, leaving them to Vico and Cata to take them down. Shouts sounded through the yard, attracting the attention of the guards on the walls. Jacia pulled a shard of broken glass from her belt pouch, using it as the component for her next spell. As she chanted the arcane words, the shard shimmered, turning into dozens of magical projectiles which she aimed at two of the guards now firing arrows at them from atop the east parapet.

Vico dashed by her, smacking her ass as he went before engaging the female guard who'd come down from the south parapet. Vico slammed his dagger into the woman's chest. She jerked at the impact before he brought Kinslayer up to her throat, decapitating her. He pulled his dagger back, charging at a male guard barreling towards him with a war cry on his lips. Vico rammed his shoulders into the man's gut, knocking the wind from him as he rode the man to the hard packed ground. Kinslayer found its way into the guard's chest, slamming through his ribs before the red glowing blade pierced his heart. He rolled to his feet, meeting up with Cata and Jacia as they engaged three more guards.

Cata had pulled her daggers, imbuing them with an acid spell. She thrust and parried, deliberately nicking her quarry before ramming her blade's deep into his chest. He screamed as the acid burned him, but she cut the scream off as she slashed his throat, leaving him to bleed out. Vico joined the deadly dance the girls were performing, easily picking off one of the men as his dagger slipping through the guard's ribs connected with his heart. Not to be outdone, Jacia tumbled far enough back to cast a spell. A putrid green ray appeared between her hands. She shot the energy at the man, cackling with glee as it disintegrated him into dust and bits.

Continuing on, they dispatched six more guards, clearing the courtyard and parapets of its guards. Using another spell, Jacia sent red sparks into the air, signaling the rest of the party of the all clear. Continuing on, they dispatched six more guards, clearing the courtyard and parapets of its guards. Using another spell, Jacia sent red sparks into the air, signaling the rest of the party of the all clear. Minutes later, they were all present.

Tony took over from there. "I want Caranna, Simo, Pett, Ramir and Wally to clear out that building over there. Could be a guardhouse. I want a clean sweep. Vico, Cata, Jacia, Mando and I will assault the keep. Once you are done with the guard house, re-secure the courtyard. If we need you, Jacia will signal you. Red sparks is what you will need to look out for."

"You must certainly have a death wish, Blake, to storm that keep with half your forces," Wally spoke up. "Especially if it's a rigged as Cat claimed."

"His pussy didn't put out last night so now he's cranky," Vico taunted. "We'll be fine. It's a good day to die."

"I got more than enough pussy from my sweet little lady." Tony glared at him. "Let's go."

Tony was still glaring as he threaded a rope through the end of a grappling hook and secured it tightly. He cocked his head at the open window on the second floor of the small keep. Aiming carefully, he threw the grappling hook up, feeling it catch on the inside of the window sill. Then he tested it, yanking on it with his full weight. It held.

He then climbed the rope using the wall to help him scale it. He slipped into a small dimly lit room full of stacked crates and barrels then signaled for the rest to join him. Cata scaled the wall next, followed by Jacia then Mando and lastly Vico. Once they were all inside, Tony took a few minutes to examine the crates. Many were full of goods that had mysteriously disappeared from his ships, including Jacia's poisons and the missing devilweed. The rest held mundane items as well as trap and bomb components. These would definitely be going back to Betancuria with them. He grinned at Jacia, "I found your stolen poisons, Jazz. It's a happy day."

She grinned at him. "So it is."

He cracked open the door ahead of him, peering out into a circular landing. He noticed the stairs that descending to the lower level just ahead. The coast was clear. He sneaked out of the room. A closed door was to his left. He motioned for Mando to check it out, sending Cata with him while he moved to the spiral stairs to have a listen.

Mando slowly pushed the door open, peering in as deep husky moans and cries reached his ears. He stifled a snicker before cracking it wide enough for her and Cata to slip through. The room before him had most likely been the lord of the keep's solar. A fire crackled within a stone fireplace while overstuffed divans and chaises were grouped together. A loom and a golden birdcage completed the furnishings.

Mando made an obscene gesture at Cata as he motioned to the writhing couple on the floor in front of the fireplace. He watched as the man on top was clearly dominating the struggling female beneath him, leading him to believe the attentions were unwanted. Stepping forth he ran his sword through the man's back, twisting the blade to do as much damage as possible. The bandit screamed then slumped as Mando's sword burst his heart. He jerked it back, watching the body collapsed against the terrified female. With a jerk, Mando rolled the bandit off her before he helped her to her feet. She trembled, grabbing for anything to cover herself.

"Cat, check the two doors while I see to this poor little lady," Mando spoke up before turning his attention to the female once more. "I won't ask if you are well or not since the answer is quite clear, but I will ask who you are and where you're from."

"My name is Gretchen. I'm from Betancuria. That man stole me off the streets near the docks," she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

"It'll be fine, Gretchen. We'll be happy to return you to Betancuria once we've cleared out the scum here." Mando replied. "This is what I need you to do. I want you to wait here until I come back for you. You'll be safe here."

"Okay," she sniffled. "I will wait here."

"One more thing, is there anything you can tell me about the men here? How many there are? And where I can find whoever is in charge?"

"I think there are almost 30 of them altogether. The men all took turns on me. The man in charge is downstairs right now. That man you killed was his partner. I think they have another prisoner down in the cells."

"Do you know his partner's name?"

"I think that one's name is Nolan. I don't remember the other one's name," she replied as she wiped the tears away.

"The rooms are all clear. The girl's clothes are in here, it seems." Cata spoke up before she left the room, relaying what she'd heard to Tony.

"One down, one to go," Tony grimly replied. "He's mine. Do you all hear me?"

Without further ado, Tony crept down the spiral stairs. At the bottom was another circular landing as well as more spiral stairs leading further down. Crossing the landing he peered out into the keep's great hall. A dozen or more men milled about. Some were sitting around a table playing cards while others slept or sat around a table laden with platters of food and bottles of wine. Tony chuckled, _this would be easy_. Once this was all said and done, he could return home and go after Chloe. But for now he had to keep his head in the game. He couldn't let his little love distract him or he'd end up getting himself or any other member of his team killed. That was a risk he couldn't take.

He motioned for the other four members, motioning them forward as he crept out into the great hall. It wasn't particularly well lit. Dim torches flickered from brackets on each wall. Stubby candles provided the light for each of the tables. Tony waited until his comrade in arms moved themselves into position around the great hall before the hammer fell.

Then chaos erupted, turning the room into a killing field. The bandits unlucky enough to be asleep where the first to die. Jacia and Cata focused on casting spells that would do the most damage as Tony, Mando and Vico danced madly around their opponents. The massacre didn't stop until all save one were dead.

Tony had succeeded in taking Resnic down. The man was wounded, bleeding heavily, but Tony could care less. The smuggler dragged the Sargozian thug to a chair, tying him up. He expertly carved up his flesh, listening to the man scream from the pain before healing him just to do it all over again, prying answers out of him as he did so.

Soon Tony had all the information he needed before he sent the man careening into sweet oblivion. A further sweep of the keep produced a few more captives, one being a member of the Betancurian Ranger's Guild.

Feeling satisfied, he rounded up his crew, healing their various wounds before returning to the ship. His last thoughts were of home and Chloe. He had much to make up for and he would not be kept from it.

* * *

Two days had passed since Chloe moved back into the Bear Pit. She fell back into her old routine of working in the kitchen. The constant rushing about to fill orders streaming in from the restaurant kept her mind occupied and not on Tony. Thinking of him was still like a knife to her heart, but she was strong. She had Cassie to think about. The little girl was coming out of her shell even more, enchanting everyone around her sweetness. Even Nathan cracked a rare smile.

Chloe had went to see Nathan the day before, in hopes he knew of any vacant apartments she and Cassie could move into. The small room off the kitchen was nice, but after living in Tony's house she had grown used to having more space. The guild master listened to her request, but regretfully informed her that he knew of none available, but would let her know when one became available. She accepted his response and headed back to the kitchen, her hopes thoroughly dashed.

She returned to her task of helping Caron sort through a crate of women's silken undergarments. They both chuckled at the frilly articles. Caron teased her something fierce, making her blush. While she enjoyed the attention, she refused to lead him on. As sweet as Caron was, her heart still belonged to another.

All the flirtatious banter between them made her wonder why Tony hadn't come to see her. Was he really that opposed to having Cassie around that much? It had to be the reason for his absence. She had heard of the death on the two men who'd blown up his ship. At least that brought him a bit of closure. Perhaps he'd gone after the man who'd ordered his captain to destroy the ship. She mentally shook herself. The _what-ifs _and _perhaps_ would surely drive her insane.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the sound of heavy boots on the stairs behind her. She didn't notice that someone was standing almost directly behind her, staring down at her with pitch black eyes. But Caron did. The novice rogue jumped to his feet, tossing the pair of gauzy knickers back into the crate. "What brings you here?"

"I don't think I have to answer that."

Chloe turned at the sound of the voice. She shouldn't known Vico would show up sooner or later. She made a point of ignoring him and heading back into the kitchen.

The blackguard threw a threatening glare at Caron, "You keep your hands and your fuckin' dick away from her, you hear me, boy?"

Caron rolled his eyes, "Fuck you, Vico. I'll do as I wish."

"You touch her and you die, punk. This is my last warning. She's mine." Vico sneered before he headed up the stairs to Nathan's office. He'd come to find out why Chloe had returned to working in the kitchen. He had a very good idea. He figured Tony wouldn't let her bring the little urchin into his house. After all, the smuggler's mood hadn't improved in the last few days. He wasn't sure what if anything that the wily old guild master would be willing to tell him, but he'd sure as hell ask. The worst Nathan would say was for him to keep his nose out of it.

Vico knew this was his chance.

* * *

After finding out all he needed to know, the blackguard crossed back over into the south ward, intent on putting his plan into action. Tony was clearly a fool for letting Chloe go, but it would soon be his gain. He just had to convince her of his sincerity. Dogged jealousy and want had rode him since the moment he laid eyes on her. It was time to change that.

He completed his business as quickly as he could, despite the fact it took the better portion of the afternoon. He wanted things to be perfect for her. This had to work. He remembered Nathan's warning. She _had_ been through the hells as of late and he didn't want to add to her pain, but he knew what he felt.

Once his business was said and done, he returned to the Bear Pit, holding in his hand a solitary white rose… for peace and serenity of heart. He climbed the stairs, passing by Nelina. Chloe was still on her knees in the hallway, sorting through yet another crate alongside Caron. He silently approached her, holding his finger to his lips as Caron sighted him. The younger blond man's eyes widened but to his credit he didn't say a word.

Squatting behind her, Vico thrust the rose at her awkwardly. She started as her eyes locked on it.

"Peace," he said in a low voice.

Chloe turned, her gaze meeting his. "Vico."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

She lowered her eyes as her heart clenched. "I suppose that would be too good to be true."

"I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I think we both know the truth. He isn't coming back, birdie." Vico replied. "It's for the best, though."

She scoffed, accepting the proffered rose. "I suppose so."

"But chin up, sweetie, you're a survivor and you'll be fine." He lifted her to her feet.

"Who are you and where's the real Vico?"

He chuckled, "I thought I'd try to be a halfway decent human being for once."

Chloe nodded, sure she had bumped her head at some point. "And what can I do for you?"

He looked her up and down suggestively, flashing his signature smirk at her. She punched his arm as her eyes narrowed. "You could come with me. There's something I think you should see."

"And what do you have that I'd want to see?" Her eyes flashed in challenge.

"That would ruin the surprise, sweetie. Besides you'll never know unless you give it a try." Vico shrugged.

Her lips pursed. She rubbed her face. _What could he possibly want?_ A dozen things ticked through her head, none of them good though. "Why?"

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't drag you off somewhere else. I'd do it right here and there's not a damn thing anyone could do about it, certainly not your mother hen and her rolling pin. Set the past aside for once and just trust me. I know that's asking a lot, but you never know…"

Chloe's gaze lingered on his eyes as he spoke. He seemed sincere for once. The tone of his voice held none of its usual cockiness. Just what was Vico playing at and why? She took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Then she nodded. "Just let me tell Chella, ok?"

Vico nodded, watching her walk back into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Chella, I need to run an errand real quick," she spoke up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Chella had overheard most of the conversation in the hallway. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what kind of game Vico was up to. "Don't take too long then. Cassie is still napping. She'll be up before too long wanting her supper."

"I swear I'll be back as soon as I can." Chloe smiled, twirling the thornless rose between her fingers.

"Don't let him sweet talk you." Chella warned.

Chloe's smile grew wider. "I won't. I've had enough of sweet talking men to last me a lifetime. I won't be long."

Then she grabbed her cloak and joined Vico, accepting his proffered arm. He led her through the marketplace to the middle road leading into the southern ward. It was the closest route to where he wanted to take her and it didn't run through Rick Cars' alley. He knew he'd have to do something about the two bit thug and his gang in order to keep Chloe and her little one safe. But that was for another day, if Chloe accepted what he had to offer.

They arrived at 17 River Road a few minutes later. He led her into the building and up to the second floor where he stopped before a door. Pulling out a key, he opened it, watching as several emotions crossed Chloe's face. They ranged from fear all the way up to curiosity. He ushered her inside.

She glanced around at the apartment before turning his gaze back to him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"This is yours, birdie. I know you asked Nathan for a place to live other than the kitchen of the Bear Pit and that he told you he had none available. This used to be mine, but I've never spent more than a few nights here in all the years it's been in my possession. My 'home' is not far from the hideout in the sewers, that's where I sleep."

Surprise filled her eyes along with unshed tears as she wandered through the 4 room apartment. It had a spacious kitchen/bathing area, dining room, sitting room and bedroom with one double bed as well as a single for Cassie. "How? Why?" She sputtered, "All of this looks new. You did this for me? What do you want in return?"

"I've saved a good bit of money over the years of working for Nathan. I'm not filthy stinking rich like Tony, but I have all I need. I wanted you to have a place to call your own. A place for you and that darling little girl you've taken in."

Chloe cringed at the mention of his name, fighting back the tears.

"As for what I want, I want a new start, to begin again," he replied, softly as emotion choked him.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. They scalded her eyelids. She bit her lip to withhold the sob threatening to break loose. Her voice trembled, "And how can I trust you? You hurt me so badly."

Vico rubbed his face. Regret filled his eyes, but there was also strength and determination as well. "Grief will do that to a man, birdie. I lost as much as you did that night."

"Hmphf," she scoffed. "I doubt that, but that doesn't excuse what you did."

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

"But why? Why did you do that? Do you… ever regret it?" Chloe knew she was grasping at straws, knew the arrogant insufferable man before her would never tell her the truth.

"Do you know that you've been on my mind almost every moment during the last few months? Do you have any idea how much those beautiful green eyes of yours have haunted me?" He raised his hand, trailing it through her hair as gently as possible. The simple gesture would have seemed so very out of place just a few hours ago. A shiver coursed through her. She looked away from his unfaltering gaze. "So pretty…"

Chloe turned back to face him, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. She faced him earnestly, "Are you sorry for what you did to me?"

It became Vico's turn to look away for a moment. He cleared his throat before meeting her eyes. "If somebody else ever hurt you the way I did, I'd make sure he'd die a long, slow and really painful death."

"That's all well and fine, Vico, but stop avoiding my questions."

He knew in that moment why he couldn't stay away from her. She was tenacious and gutsy. She didn't pull many punches, but her weapons were deadlier than his steel. "Yes, I regret it. I am very sorry for what I did to you."

She took a seat on the overstuffed divan, her eyes never leaving his. "But why did you do it?"

Vico joined her, taking a seat across from her on the matching ottoman. "Look, Chloe… I won't pester you with details of my youth, but as you can imagine having taken in little Cassie, things aren't always easy for a young boy who never really had parents. It took me the better part of my adolescence to raise myself from the mud of Betancuria's streets. In the end I succeeded, however. For a couple of years life was good. Really good. And then your father went to war with Dhorn. That war took **everything **away that was dear to me. In a couple of weeks, I lost most of what I had worked for, all of my life. And why? Because one man, one guy who didn't even know me, had decided to fight a foreign kingdom for reasons nobody understood."

Chloe reached out to him, grasping his larger hand in her smaller one. "I know. He was obsessed with power. He wanted to marry me off to some foreign prince in hopes of turning Min-Toras against Dhorn so he could waltz his troops straight into the heart of the Emperor's kingdom, completely taking over."

Vico shook his head, "I wanted to pay your father back that night. Actually I wanted to kill him, so I snuck into the castle. Before I was able to reach him, the Dhorn broke through the castle's main gate and there went that plan. The Dhorn killed everyone in the castle, including your father. I was furious. I had been robbed of my revenge. And I had to witness the death of a couple people I had cared about. Again. When you stumbled into me, I was obsessed with thoughts of vengeance. I had recognized you right away, so I knew who you were."

"Shanna died in the kitchens, right?"

He nodded, "I know there's an afterlife. My intention was that your father's soul, wherever it might be, should know what it felt like when you have to stand by and watch how somebody sadistically removes the entrails of a person you care about."

Chloe shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, "But you didn't do that…"

Disgust crossed his face. "That's right. I was about to slice open your belly when you regained consciousness. And then I didn't do it. I cannot say why. I became even more furious. At myself, for not being able to kill you, at you, for looking so sad and frightened and… pretty. Mostly at your father, for robbing me of my revenge once again. So I threw you onto the floor, and you know the rest."

The tears she had been holding back spilled forth, coursing down her cheeks. Vico made a shushing noise, brushing them away. "I'm glad I changed my mind. I really am."

It took her a few moments to rein in her chaotic thoughts, to put them into some semblance of coherency. It was hard to think past the voices screaming in her head, but she nodded slowly. "Then I forgive you for what you did to me and I am so sorry my bastard father caused you all the sorrow you've been through."

He gently touched her face, feeling her momentary tremble. "I won't hurt you again, sweetie. I'd kill anyone who did." He stood up, drawing her with him. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I won't rush you, I swear. I know you're still heartbroken over Tony. I wanted to kill him when I realized you'd left him and why. He's a damn fool."

Chloe sobbed against Vico's shoulder, pouring out all her hurt and pain. "He said he'd give me anything, do anything for me, but he lied to me."

"Dry your tears from this pretty face. They do you no justice, sweetie. He's not worth them." Vico led her into the kitchen, pumped a pitcher of water and gently bathed her face. "Chella will kill me if I return you like this."

She let out a small laugh, "That she would."

"I'll take you back so you'll be there when your little darling wakes up. I'll return at closing time to walk you home, if you'd like."

She nodded, "I'd like that. Could you possibly do me a favor?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"Clothes."

Vico guffawed, "You look better without them."

She punched his arm again, eliciting a mock cry from him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Vico."

"So you want me to pick up your belongings from Tony's place, huh?" He guessed.

"Yes, I only have a couple outfits at the Bear Pit, mostly work clothes. I charged two dresses at Gaston's to Tony's account, but I probably shouldn't press my luck."

"They'll be here by the time you're off work, I promise you." Vico grinned, showing a side of him Chloe had never seen. It surprised her. It wasn't at all as repulsive as she thought it could be, as she once believed he could be. Maybe he was just a better liar than she was accustomed to, but for now it was nice and soothed her battered heart.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He drew back from her, staring down at her with a surprised expression. "Thank you," she murmured, "For everything. For this place, for being honest, for being there."

"You deserve it, Chloe."He meant it when he said it. "Shall we?"

* * *

It wasn't too much longer after Vico and Chloe had left Chella's kitchen that Tony walked into it. He scanned the room, not seeing his little love. "Chella, where's Chloe?"

Chella frowned as she looked up at him. _Damn these dogs still sniffing about Chloe. _"She's not here. She had to run an errand."

"And just how much is that going to cost me?" he sighed as he noticed the little girl she had 'adopted' coming out of Chloe's old room.

Little Cassie glanced around, before bouncing over to Chella, "Where's momma?"

"She'll be back soon, little precious. How about you sit right here and have a cookie while you wait for momma to come back." Chella handed the child a sugar cookie as she lifted her into a chair at the table. Then she turned her attention back to Tony. "It shouldn't cost you a plug copper seeing how the errand was for me."

He smirked after having been properly scolded. "I need to talk to her. Will you give her the message that I stopped by and that I'd like to see her?"

Chella flashed him the evil eye, "What could you possibly want from her, Tony Blake? You've hurt her bad enough."

"I know. That's why I need to see her."

Chella looked him up and down carefully, taking in his haggard appearance, bloodshot eyes and hang-dog expression, "I'll tell her, but it's up to her whether she agrees or not. She has Cassie to think about."

Tony nodded, stealing a glance at the little girl munching on her cookie. "I realize that."

"Get on gone then. I'll tell her." Chella dismissed him, watching as he left the kitchen behind. She shook her head, never in her life had she seen such stubborn people as Chloe and Tony.

* * *

As Tony exited the Bear Pit, he was flagged down by Caron. The novice rogue and errand boy pulled him out of sight. "Tony, I got something to tell you that you might be interested in."

The smuggler cocked an eyebrow, "What could you possibly have to say to me that I'd be interested in?"

"Just that I overheard your conversation with Chella and she lied to you. Chloe isn't on an errand for her."

His interest now peaked, Tony's expression changed. "What do you know?"

"She's with Vico." Caron swaggered, "He came by here twice today. The second time he asked her to go with him. He said he had something to show her. He brought her a pretty flower. Yeah, I bet he had something to show her."

Tony watched Caron's suggestive antics, frowning. "Did he say where he was taking her?"

Caron shrugged, "Nah, probably somewhere he could fuck her brains out, no doubt. He was being awfully nice. It was so unlike that asshole. He warned me to stay away from her, saying she was his."

Murder flashed through Tony's eyes, "Thank you, Caron." He pressed a coin into the younger man's hand before taking his leave. Tony knew it. He knew the moment Vico got wind of Chloe being back in the kitchen that he'd be on her like wolves after a lost lamb. The blackguard had a thing or two coming if he thought he could steal Chloe away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **My proverbial hat goes off to my lovely reviewers. Thank you so much for reading and believing in me while I spew my convoluted crap out into the world. You really make it worthwhile. Thanks to all the readers and lurkers who've set faves and alerts. I know there aren't many but know that you all mean the world to me. Feel free to leave me a comment. I'll take it all, the good, the bad and the ugly. I promise to continue to provide enough plot twists and turns to make a roller coaster jealous.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… literally. All I have is a wing and a prayer.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _

Total Eclipse of the Heart—Bonnie Tyler

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

After Vico escorted Chloe back to Chella's kitchen, he returned to the southern ward. He bypassed Fisher's Boulevard on his way to the dark alley Rick Cars and his gang of thugs had claimed. The blackguard knew that Rick had been extorting money from anyone unfortunate enough to wander into his territory. The punk gave all thieves a bad name and he aimed to put a stop to it.

Dusk had fallen so the miscreants would soon be crawling out of whatever shithole they hid in during the day. Vico stepped into the shadows, hiding and watching. Waiting. He chuckled under his breath as Rick emerged followed by his gang. He sized them all up, knowing he wouldn't have much trouble with them. He was always up for a good fight, but most of the time his opponents disappointed him with the effort they put forth. It was pathetic.

His gaze took in each member. Besides Rick, there was two more young tuffs, brandishing dual weapons and crossbows. He sneered as he looked them up and down. Amateurs, he scoffed. His eyes narrowed as they rested upon the dwarf. He hated dwarves! Small, stinky bastards! No wonder the gutless coward had fallen in with this crowd. Lastly, he let her gaze fall upon the only female of the gang. She looked tired and worn, like she'd been ridden hard and put away wet. Her face looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Didn't really matter though to him. She'd fallen in with the wrong crowd and would soon pay for her folly if she was stupid enough to draw her bow against him.

Vico slipped out of the shadows, confidently striding up the middle of the dark alley. It didn't take long for Rick and his thugs to notice him. Vico grinned, silently begging them to make his day.

"What do we have here?" Rick spoke up as he watched Vico get closer. The thug nodded at his crew and soon each one had an arrow or bolt trained on the approaching blackguard. "You must have a death wish, friend, to stroll into my alley. So I tell ya what, how about you hand over all your coin and we'll live you live?"

Vico chuckled low in his throat, a resonant almost growl that echoed through the alley. He stopped a few feet from Rick, throwing the hood of his cloak back to reveal his face. If that didn't have Rick pissing his pants then he didn't know what would. Possibly when he rammed steel through the lowlife's gut.

Rick immediately took a few steps back, stammering, "Ah…. Sorry Vico, I didn't know it was you. Jus-Just forget the crack about handin' over your coin. You've got a free pass."

Vico pulled his dagger, casually cleaning beneath his fingernails with it. "You've been overstepping your boundaries lately, prick face. Why is that?"

"Uh… well, see… it's like this, Vico. We gotta make a livin' too. And with the Dhorn squeezin' the masses, we gotta squeeze harder." Rick licked his lips, hoping to appease the blackguard.

"Rick, you know it doesn't pay to fuck with me, and I'm sorry but you done fucked where you don't belong. You give us all a bad name. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's up to you."

"What's the easy way?"

"You can just fall on your blade by accident and your thugs can scatter to the four winds," Vico smirked.

"And the hard way?"

He casually patted Kinslayer hanging from his belt. "I can introduce your guts to my friend here. Your choice."

Rick looked about, becoming cockier, "I'm afraid that neither of your choices are appealin' to me, Big V. You take me on and you take on these guys as well as whatever members of the Dhorn Patrol that sound of battle attracts. The ones that patrol this part of the city tend to look the other way since we share whatever booty we collect with them."

With a sigh, Vico yanked Kinslayer from its sheath and slammed it deep into Rick's gut. He yanked it out as the thug collapsed, driving it deep into his skull as he slumped to the cobblestone ground. Cries of disbelief sounded amongst the other three thugs. The woman reacted quickly, firing an arrow at Vico. He deflected it easily as he brought up his blades, crossing them. The two men pulled their short swords, immediately engaging the advancing blackguard while the dwarf fired a crossbow bolt at him. Vico deftly deflected it, laughing madly as he decapitated one of the men then whirled about, driving Kinslayer deep into the second man's chest.

He shoved the man aside in order to engage the dwarf. Vico dodged another arrow from the female's bow while striding over to the dwarf who had dropped the crossbow and pulled an axe and a sickle. The dwarf deftly parried Vico's thrust with Kinslayer, but missed the sweep off the blackguard's dagger. It tore into the dwarf's thick throat, causing him to fall to his knees gasping. Vico finished him off as he slipped Kinslayer through the dwarf's ribs, piercing his heart.

The female was all that was left. She glanced about as Vico came closer to her. A cry for help passed her lips as she cowered in place. He grabbed her, slamming her against a wall. He sneered at her as she wet her pants. "Don't kill me, Vico. Rick made me do it," she pleaded.

He scoffed at her, "Stop cowering, slut. A whipped dog has more dignity than you do."

She licked her lips, pleading with him through terrified eyes, "I don't want to die."

He shook his head, "Look, bitch, I won't kill you, but if I find out that you've robbed, killed or even looked at anyone else crossways, I will make good on it. That's a promise. Do not let me catch you with another group of thugs like this again."

"I… I won't… never again… I promise, Vico. I promise," she stammered.

"Run along before the patrol comes to investigate." He shoved her down the alley, watching as she ran over to Rick's body. She searched it thoroughly, pulling a pouch of coins as well as a key from his body. Then she made haste towards the run down building on the edge of Canal Street that served as Rick's little hideout.

Vico grinned as he wiped Kinslayer and his dagger off on the body of the dead dwarf before sheathing them. He kicked it for good measure before exiting the way he'd come. This time had headed towards Tony's house on Fisher's Boulevard. Upon knocking on the door, Tony's butler and master chef, Timonald answered. "Master Blake isn't expecting you, Master Vico," the man spoke up.

"I know, but I need to talk to him."

Timonald let him in, "He was last into the grand hall with Will."

Vico nodded at Timo before showing himself upstairs. He strolled into the room as visions of Chloe splashing about within the small pool danced in his head. He took notice of Tony and will pouring over a few books. He also noticed plans for a ship upon the table between them. "I figure if I liquidate these holdings then that should be enough to build two new ships in addition to the two that are near finished at the shipyard," Tony spoke up. He noticed the blackguard waltz in, but didn't acknowledge his presence right off.

Will glanced up with a nod at Vico then turned his attention back to Tony. "That foundry in Greenfork and the mill not far from Westwood should be easy to unload. Didn't you have a buyer approach you about the mill a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, he had the ready coin to boot. Send him a missive and accept his offer. Then put out feelers as far as the foundry goes. I'll talk to Nathan as well." Tony replied, knocking back a tumbler of bourbon before turning his attention to Vico who was leaning against the black marble bar, "If it isn't my traitorous brother."

Vico cocked an eyebrow at Tony's clipped voice and rigid body language. He poured himself a drink, knocking back a shot of Tony's fine whiskey, before he responded. He chuckled, "Don't tell me you're still in a pissy mood."

"Speak your piece and get the fuck out. I have little patience for conniving back stabbing traitors," the smuggler glared at him sourly.

"Traitor, what an interesting word. I can't see how I may have betrayed you."

"Don't act like you don't know. Sniffing after my woman still," he scoffed.

"By my recollection, she dumped your ass so she isn't yours. She's never been truly yours, Tony." Vico snapped as he moved closer to where Tony sat.

"Yeah, you couldn't wait to scoop up my leftovers, could ya?" Tony rolled his eyes, "So typical."

Vico laughed, "Seeing how I had her first, whose leftovers were they? Mine, brother, mine."

"So did you come to gloat or do you have a reason for being here? I know you were sniffing after her ass earlier. So where'd you take her?"

Vico cocked an eyebrow, "I thought I got rid of your little spy that was watching every move Chloe made to make sure no one fucked with her. Your money was wasted, brother, because he's floating downriver by now."

Tony hissed, "Nah, I got other spies. So what do you want?"

"Chloe's clothing and everything else she left here. She asked me to get them for her. So if you'd be so kind to have one of your servants fetch them for me, I'll be on my way."

Tony flashed a death glare, "Fuck you. I damn well paid for those things. She can come get them herself."

"Not all of it. She had a few things of her own when she came here and I want them NOW!" Vico lurched forward, his hand resting on Kinslayer's hilt.

Tony really wasn't in the mood for Vico's bullshit. He eyed the blackguard as he moved closer, noticing the fresh blood stains upon his armor. It made him curious as he stood up. "Just get the fuck out, Vico, or the blood on your armor just might end up being your own."

Vico clenched his jaw. He really didn't want to splatter Tony's fool ass across his grand hall. "Fine, I'll get them myself." Vico stormed into Tony's bedroom, making his way over to one of the armoires. He jerked it open, grabbing the small valise that rested in the bottom of it. Tony watched from the doorway as Vico ripped the dresses from their hangers, stuffing them into the valise. Once he'd emptied it, he moved to the dresser beside it, scooping out all the undergarments, hosiery and assorted other outfits. Lastly he added her footwear, forcing the valise to shut.

His stormy eyed visage met Tony's as he stomped his way to the door. "Get the fuck out of the way if you know what's good for you."

Tony moved, still glaring at him. "No matter what you're thinking, you'll never make her happy."

Vico pushed by him, looking back angrily. "That's something coming from you." Then the blackguard was gone.

Tony turned to Will, "Follow him sight unseen."

Will nodded, leaving the room behind, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

True to his word, Vico showed up just as Chella was letting Chloe off work. He strolled into the kitchen, his face still resembling a storm cloud, but he had changed out of his blood stained armor. He wore a clean black tunic and black leathers. She was surprised that he'd shaved away his scruff and had pulled his hair back into a short queue at the nape of his neck.

Without a word, she gathered the burlap sack she's stuffed her and Cassie's things in before giving Chella a warm hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually, make it noon-ish, Chloe. We can handle the breakfast rush without you, but I definitely need you here for the lunch and dinner crowds. And make sure you talk to Nathan about getting a new lock for that apartment."

"It'll be fine, Chella," Chloe shook her head as she picked up Cassie and threw the sack over her shoulder.

"Let me take that," Vico offered, relieving her of its burden. He carried the sack as he escorted her out of the Bear Pit.

"Chella told me Tony stopped by after we left earlier," Chloe spoke up as she walked along side him. "He said he wanted to talk to me and that I should come see him."

Vico shrugged, "I figured he had been by. When I picked up your clothes, which he didn't seem too happy to give up, he accused me of snatching up his _leftovers_ and bitched about you much money you cost him. But as I promised your clothing is waiting for you in your new home."

Chloe's heart plummeted as Vico repeated Tony's words. She'd never asked him to spend all that money on him. She hadn't wanted all the clothes and the jewels. He gave them generously. She fought back the surging wave of tears threatening to drag her down. "He said that, huh? How could he? I never asked for a thing like that."

"I know, but he's being an ass because he knows he threw away a beautiful thing. Don't fret over him. He's not worth your tears." Vico replied as he opened the front door to the apartment building, ushering her inside. He led her back up to her apartment, waiting until she unlocked the door. She pushed it open then stepped inside, allowing Vico to enter after her.

A sob caught in her throat at the large bouquet of long stemmed white roses sitting upon a table in the sitting room. She walked over to them, drawing one from the lead crystal vase. "They're beautiful," she exclaimed, holding it to her nose. She inhaled its sweet fragrance before allowing Cassie to do the same.

"Pretty flower," the little girl giggled.

Chloe sat Cassie down and let her explore. "Thank you, Vico. I never knew you had it in you to give flowers to a woman."

He grinned as he joined her, "Would you have preferred a bloody corpse?"

She flashed an uneasy expression at him, "Uhm, no, that's quite alright." She moved away, taking the burlap sack from him then carried it into the bedroom. She tossed it on the bed then came back to Vico who'd taken a seat on the ottoman he'd been sitting upon earlier. She joined him. "I want to thank you. This means a lot to me."

He grinned, "I know. You need a place of your own."

She nodded as words escaped her. She fidgeted, not sure what else to say.

He noticed, grinning even more. "I make your nervous, don't I?"

"To put it mildly," she scoffed. "This is all too weird for me. I keep expecting the real you to rear his ugly head at any second and be a complete ass."

He laughed mirthfully. "Yeah, I suppose I deserve that, but being an ass towards you isn't going to put a plus in my corner, sweetie."

"Point."

"Besides, pissing you off may just send you racing back to Tony," he quipped.

She shook her head emphatically. "I don't see that happening. Not if he thinks I'm nothing but your leftovers. He never let on that he felt that way when he was busy getting his dick into me."

"Of course not, sweetie, because you were giving him what he wanted," Vico replied before he checked the time on the mantle clock. "Look, I need to go. I have to meet Cata to pull a job tonight. Lock your door after I leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe nodded, following him to the door. She was happy to finally be alone. To have time to sort out her hurt feelings and chaotic thoughts. Part of her didn't believe Tony really thought of her the way Vico had described, but yet he'd seemed so sincere at the same time. She pushed it all aside as she turned her attention to Cassie. She went in search of the little girl and found her in the bedroom, playing with a couple dolls.

Her brow furrowed as she wondered where they came from. She hadn't much time or money to buy toys for the little girl. _Vico_, she smiled. He'd bought them for Cassie. She'd have to make sure to thank him when she saw him tomorrow.

Chloe tackled the task of putting away all her and Cassie's clothes, grateful that Vico had retrieved them for her. It still bothered her that Tony thought she had been after his money, but that was never the case. She'd never asked him to buy her anything. The only thing she had done was charge a few dresses for Cassie and herself to his account, but in that, she had felt justified. The little girl needed clothing and so had she after she moved back into the Bear Pit. She'd find a way to pay him back. Maybe she could return the jewelry to him. She really didn't need it. That's what she'd do. First thing in the morning, she'd return the jewelry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I have begun to revamp the chapters of "Times Like These." A while back I started to write what was going to be a companion piece to the story which I titled "The Pretender." I hadn't planned on it being all that long and was going to post it separately. "The Pretender" was supposed to explore the dynamic between Chloe and my favorite scoundrel, Vico. Instead it took on a life of its own and I felt due to the length of it, that it would be better to make it a part of "Times Like These." These additional chapters will still involve Chloe and Vico and will cover the time that Chloe and Tony were apart.

I thank everyone who has been following this story for your patience. Huge kudos go out to all the wonderful reviewers who have taken time to leave their comments. You all are awesome. Special thanks goes out to my wonderful friend and editor, alyssacousland. You keep me motivated (and sane). I couldn't do this without all your support and suggestions and encouragement. HUGS!

Be forewarned there is some graphic content in this chapter. If you are triggered by non-con, then hit the back button.

...

"Keep_ you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began_

_Send in your skeletons_  
_Sing as their bones go marching in again_  
_They need you buried deep_  
_The secrets that you keep are ever ready_  
_Are you ready?"_  
_~~~ "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chloe could hear the grandfather clock chiming all the way in the kitchen. She counted each and every chime. It was now 10 bells. The restaurant had been packed a few hours earlier. Now there were only a scant few patrons stumbling in from the pouring rain to have a cup of coffee or a tankard of ale. She knew Chella had long since sent Kellia and Silia to bed and had sent Trissa and Wally home. Only she, Denny and Chella remained to close up the kitchen.

Chloe grabbed the last few pots, tossing them into the sink. She attacked them furiously, scrubbing and scraping away the burnt on gravy. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face as she glanced up at the cook. "Denny, so help me gods, if you burn any more pans, I will beat you with them," Chloe groused as she reached for a dull knife to scrape away the gravy.

Denny scowled at Chloe before he glanced over at Chella, "Do you see what your overprotective mothering is doing to Chloe? She's turning into you. Gods help us, like we need another you, Chella."

"My little Chloe works circles around you lazy men. She can run this kitchen as good as I can and she's right. You need to stop burning my pans." Chella clucked at him before she returned to her task of prepping whole chickens for the next day's special.

Denny rolled his eyes at her, choosing his next question carefully just to get Chella's dander up, "Hey Chloe, when did ol' Vico say he'd be here tonight to take you home?"

Chella glared at Denny, her eyes flashing. Much to Denny's surprise, the older woman held her tongue.

"He's not. He said he had a job to do with Cata and Jacia so he wouldn't be here. I may just sleep here tonight. Cassie is already asleep and it's horrible outside, though a night all to myself at home does sound good. Oh, did I tell you that he had a tub installed in my apartment?"

Chella leveled her gaze upon Chloe, "Did he now? And what does he think he's going to get by being so nice?"

"Chella, I told you he's not after anything. He's made no advances. He's not even being his usual crass self. It's all too weird."

The older woman shook her head, "You say that now, but sooner or later, young lady, he will expect you to pay the piper. That's how Vico is. I don't want to see him hurt you again."

Chloe smiled at Chella, "I know you are looking out for me, but I'll be fine. I can defend myself. During my time with Tony, he taught me how to use a weapon. I know I'm not as strong as Vico, but a knife in the right place should do the trick. You know I keep a blade in my boot. Besides, Master Nathan warned him as well."

Chella shook her head, "I wouldn't trust that man any further than I could throw him. All he wants is what's between your legs. You don't need him."

Chloe chuckled to herself, listening as the clock chimed the quarter hour. She turned her focus back to the pot she'd been scrubbing. Its copper sides were almost visible once again. Just a tad bit more scrubbing and it would be done. The other pots weren't as bad. Chella had boiled potatoes in one and had used the other for chicken broth. "What else do you need me to do once I finish the dishes?"

Chella glanced around, "That's it for tonight, sweetie. If you're thinking of heading home, you can just let Cassie sleep here. No need to drag her out in that rain. You can come get her sometime tomorrow. I'm giving you the day off. Miss Trissa is in for a surprise when she gets here in the morning. I have had it with her sneaking off behind the crates with that lazy boy Caron. Oh and ask Master Nathan to send one his bodyguards with you as you walk home. I hear the Dhorn patrols are cracking down on females being out alone after certain hours. I can't bear to think of what they'd do to you if they caught you."

"I'll be fine, Chella. I'll head straight home. I'll keep to the main thoroughfare. Well, these are done, so I'll head out now. Besides I thought that curfew was after 11 bells." Chloe dried the three pots, placing them on the shelf. She gathered her cloak, planted a kiss on Chella's cheek and opened the door to her old bedroom. She crept past the beds Kellia and Silia were sleeping on, slipping into Chella's room where Cassie's bed was set up in the corner of the room. She tiptoed over, not wanting to wake her precious girl, and softly kissed the little girl's forehead, whispering, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, sugarplum."

Chloe sneaked back out just as quietly and headed down into the restaurant. Only one patron remained at one of the far tables. She waved to Giselle who was busy sweeping the floor. As she opened the door, she peered out into the pouring rain. _When would it ever end?_ This endless rain had lasted far longer than the normal rainy season had, but it was better than snow. She pulled the hood up over her head. At least the hot bath would feel good after being out in this.

With a sigh, she stepped out into the night.

…

Chloe cursed as she made her way to the last of the three thoroughfares leading into the south ward of the city. She had grumbled at the Dhorn patrolman who'd told her the others were closed off for the night and headed back towards the Bear Pit. Maybe she would just sleep in the room off the kitchen after all. Chella did have a tub. She groused a little louder, as she had been looking forward to a night alone. _Damn Dhorn_, she cursed under her breath as she headed down the street leading to the southern ward. This way would take her past Tony's house, but would also take her through that dark alley Vico had warned her about. He claimed he'd cleared out the thugs, but had heard a rumor that someone else as bad as the previous miscreants had moved in. He hadn't had time to clear them out again.

_I'll be fine_, she whispered softly. I'll just sneak through it and home is only a block and a half past the alley. The thought of Tony still made her sad. She still couldn't understand why he had to be so pigheaded, but that was a man for you. She shook those thoughts from her mind as she neared the dark alley. Best to keep her mind on what was going on here and not on something she couldn't change. She didn't need to be thinking about Tony, though she had heard he had left Betancuria to go on the business trip to Illeria. That was the one he was supposed to take her on. He'd promised he'd take her to see a play or perhaps he'd take her to an opera. _Stop it_, she chastised sharply.

She slowed her pace as she slipped into the shadows of the alley. To the naked eye, no one was about. The length of the dark alleyway loomed ahead of her. A chill ran down her back as she crept forward. She drew her cloak around her body tighter. Just a bit further and she'd be on River Road. Chloe would feel better then.

A startled squeak slipped from her lips as something… someone slammed her against a wall. Chloe struggled as a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her cry.

A deep voice rumbled in her ear, "Don't you dare scream, little bitch, or it'll be the last thing you do!"

Chloe flailed her legs about, trying to kick whoever had her pinned face-first against the brick wall. "Let me go!" She screamed as the hand moved from her mouth.

"I warned you, stupid cunt." The hand closed over her mouth and nose while a fist barreled into her side repeatedly. Chloe howled in pain, screaming into the hand covering her mouth, with each blow. She struggled to get loose, but her assailant was too strong.

"What… do you… want?" She sobbed brokenly when the hand moved away.

"Hand over any money you have," the voice in her ear hissed.

"I don't have any," she whimpered as pain exploded in her ribs as he hit her again.

The man yanked her away from the wall, dragging her back into the darkness of the alley. He threw her to the ground like a rag doll, tearing at her cloak and work outfit. She sobbed as she felt the fabric being ripped from her body. Cold rain soaked her pale flesh before her assailant covered her body. "You expect me to believe that a whore like you has no money. I've been watching you for weeks now. You have it and y're gonna give it to me or I'm gonna take it outta yer hide."

"Please, no… I don't have any. Please don't kill me. I have a child." Chloe struggled against him while he wedged his knee between her thighs. "Stop this now. If you hurt me, I swear you will pay for it. The people I work for will hunt you down and you'll beg for death long before they grant it to you."

His mouth moved close to her ear, "You'll have to be alive to tell them, cunt." He wrapped his fingers around the cloth of her smallclothes, gasping in pain as he tore them from her body. He drove his fist into the softness of her belly before he opened his pants. "I'm gonna tear your cunt to bits then when I'm done with that, your ass is next. Ever had a dick in your ass, bitch? I bet you have. I bet you love it. All fucking whores like you love it."

"Noooooooooooo," she hissed as she flailed her legs about some more. "Get off me."

His hand covered her mouth as he positioned his cock at her crinkled back door. "Just for that, slut, I'm just gonna ram my dick up your whore ass. And you'll like it. I'll have you begging for more by the time I'm done."

He held her down, forcing his member into her. Chloe screamed against his hand, biting him, as the burning pain of the penetration ripped through her. His hot breath wafted against her neck. Chloe squirmed away as she caught a whiff of cheap ale and fish. Tears coursed down her cheeks as he pounded into her mercilessly. She flailed harder, raking her nails across his face, hoping her fingers would find their way to his eyes. The man pummeled her, slamming her head against the cobblestones. Sparks of light danced before her eyes as euphoria took her. Maybe death's embrace had finally taken her, she mused at last as she slipped into oblivion.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **This is the second chapter of the added material. It deals with the aftermath of the events in Chapter 16. Again if you are triggered by such content, don't read. This chapter does contain some descriptions of abuse and torture.

Special thanks go out to my lovely friend and editor, alyssacousland, for hand holding and her awesome beta skills. You've proved such encouragement and friendship and you've really helped me get back on track with finding my muse again. I couldn't do this without you.

And thank you to everyone who has read, lurked, and reviewed. It means the world to me.

...

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving

It's over now, what have you done?  
~~~ "What Have You Done" – Within Temptation

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Cold_…

_Why is it so cold? _

Chloe shifted about, pulling her blankets tighter around her body. It was then she felt the hardness of the stone beneath her. When had her mattress become so uncomfortable? She rubbed her head, coughing as her throat felt like the grit that collected on the floors of the restaurant after the dinner rush. One eye opened, blearily staring into the semi-darkness of the approaching dawn. What had happened? She groaned, touching her face. Pain surged through her cheek from her swollen eye. The rest of her body hadn't fared any better. There were certain places that hurt in ways they'd never hurt before.

A whimper slipped from her lips as she attempted to take in a deep breath. Flares of pain spread through her ribs where her assailant had hit her numerous times. She let out a cry as she pushed herself to her elbows, looking down at the rest of her body. She fought back the tears welling in her eyes as she remembered being raped the previous time. Of how the man had violated her in ways Vico never had. Her work clothes were torn shreds not enough to cover her body. Her smallclothes and breast band were nowhere to be found. The cloak she wore would barely cover her nakedness. She only hoped she could make it home without being seen. That would only add to her humiliation. She couldn't tell anyone what happened. Chella would never let her out of the kitchen ever again and Vico would surely go ballistic with rage. She knew he wouldn't stop until the man who did this to her died a horrible death. The man certainly deserved it. Chloe knew that. What she wanted was to avoid the confrontation with the blackguard. She knew he wouldn't take it well that he wasn't there to protect her or that she purposely ignored Chella's warning and didn't take a bodyguard along with her.

It took several long minutes before she could withstand the agony of pushing herself to her feet. Cold sweat broke out across her brow, dripping into her good eye. She groaned at the stinging it caused. She wrapped her cloak around herself before creeping along the inner wall of the alleyway. _If I just make it home, I can bathe the stink of that man off me and I can treat the wounds he left behind. _It would be that simple. She had healing draughts at home that Vico had provided her with just in case something happened to Cassie.

She was sure she had bruised if not cracked ribs by the difficulty she was having breathing. The pain lingering within her abused bottom caused her to worry. She hoped the man's rather large male member hadn't torn her colon up. What was all she would need, to explain how she'd ended up with that kind of injury.

As she reached the end of the alley, she peered down River Road. There didn't seem to be anyone about at this early hour, but that didn't mean there wasn't a patrol of Dhorn soldiers about. She really didn't want to be caught. She could only imagine what they'd charge her with. At that point being out past curfew would be the last of her worries.

Slowly creeping forward as every step made her body ache even worse, she made it to the end of the block. Just one more to go, she sighed as she crossed in front of the second intersecting thoroughfare from the northern ward of the city. _So far_, _so good_, she whispered.

"Halt!" A booming voice called from behind her.

Chloe groaned, knowing she'd been caught. "Damnation," she groaned under her breath before turning towards the sound of the authoritative voice. A lone patrolman stalked toward her.

He pulled his helm off, looking her up and down. He took note of the damage on her face, his eyes narrowing. "My name is Sergeant Pierry. You are aware that you have broken the law by being out at this time all alone, miss."

Chloe swallowed nervously, her teeth worrying over her bottom lip. "My apologies, Sergeant Pierry sir, but I left my place of employment at 10 bells last night. I was attacked and raped in that alley on my way home. I came to just a little while ago and all I want is to go home. Please, I'm not trying to break the law, but I'm the victim of a serious crime." Tears flowed from the eye that wasn't swollen.

"Where do you work?"

"The Bear Pit Restaurant, sir," she sobbed. "I work in the kitchen."

The patrolman yanked open her cloak, exposing her naked body. He clucked his tongue, "Indecent exposure as well as breaking curfew. I have no choice but to take you to jail. Come with me and by the Emperor, cover yourself."

"You can't do this! I'm the victim of a rape!" Chloe squawked indignantly.

"A woman out at any time of day or night by herself is only inviting such behavior. You should be ashamed not to have had a proper male escort and realize you brought it on yourself. Now come with me. If you resist, I can and will use deadly force. It'll be one less whore on the streets." He grabbed her arm, dragging her along behind.

"Please, I have a child. Don't kill me. I'll come with you." Grief tore through her as she thought of what would happen to her in the jail. She knew she'd most likely be publicly executed if her Dhorn jailors learned she was really Chloe Stormborn, but Nathan had given her a fake name to use if she was ever caught.

As they made it to the new city jail in the western ward, he directed her to a room devoid of any furnishings except for a desk. A blond haired man sat behind it. He looked up at Pierry. "And what have you brought before me this time, Sergeant?"

"I beg your pardon, Colonel Benthur Sir, but I came across this woman in this flagrant state of undress on River Road. She claims to have been attacked, but as you can see, she was clearly breaking the law."

Benthur looked Chloe up and down, taking in the bruises on her torso, the blood caked on her legs and thighs then finally her swollen face. "Leave us, Sergeant. I will see to her from here on out."

"May I administer the lashes if you find her guilty?"A devious smile crossed the sergeant's face.

"No, you may not. Now you are dismissed." Benthur forcefully reiterated. He watched the other man grumble before he left the room. "I am Colonel Arto Benthur. Now tell me what your name is, miss?"

Chloe licked her lips, "My name is Maria Wennes."

Benthur pulled out a piece of parchment, a vial of ink and a quill. He wrote down her name then glanced up at her, eyeing her carefully. "What is your address?"

"I live at 17 River Road," she replied softly.

"Do you have a regular job or are you a dirty whore trolling the dark alleys at night for a trick?" Benthur curled up his lip in disgust at her while she fidgeted with her cloak.

"NO!" Chloe exclaimed angrily. Her outburst caused a burning in her throat. It felt raw from all her screaming during the attack. "I am not a whore, you stupid ass. I was attacked and raped by some filthy man who stunk of fish and cheap booze."

Arto frowned at her. "Look, slut, I've heard that story a thousand times. Now kindly answer my question properly. Where do you work?"

"I'm a kitchen girl at the Bear Pit Restaurant on Acorn Street in North Betancuria. I worked from the noon bell to the 10th bell last night. It was a long shift and I just wanted to go home and take a bath. My daughter stayed at the Bear Pit with the woman who oversees the kitchen. There was a bad storm and I didn't want to take her out in it so Chella said she'd keep her."

"Are you married, miss? I see no rings, besides you look quite young to have a child."

Chloe's voice shook slightly, "No, I'm a young widow. My late husband, Antonio Wennes, died several months ago."

"Died of what?" Benthur dipped his quill in the ink once more and scratched more writing across the parchment before him.

Chloe lowered her gaze, "He was a groomsman in the castle stables. He died during the siege."

"I am sorry for your loss, miss, but those deaths would not have occurred if the old king had just surrendered. He ordered his people killed." Benthur replied.

Rage coursed through her. Chloe knew better than that. Her father hadn't ordered his people killed. The Betancurian soldiers and the Kingsguard had fought valiantly to save the castle from falling. Her head snapped up and she bravely met his gaze. "My husband and family would still be alive if your soldiers hadn't invaded Betancuria. This city ran just fine without you coming here bringing death and your ridiculous laws. I wouldn't be without a male escort if your soldiers hadn't killed everyone in the castle. I wouldn't have to work and be out late at night if my husband weren't dead. My daughter wouldn't ask me every day when daddy's coming home. I had a happy life before you monsters invaded."

Colonel Benthur eyed her intently. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her manner of speech, the delicate grace of her features, the way she carried herself. It was all too familiar and perhaps not coincidental. He could've sworn he'd seen her face before. His suspicions intrigued him. He knew he'd have to do some checking into her story. "I don't believe you truly know what you're talking about, miss. The old king was a power-hungry bastard who only cared for expanding his territory. We have signed confessions from his advisors that he was plotting against Dhorn. We had no choice but to act. He would have incited loyalists within Min-Toras and led an army into straight into Dhorn. But this isn't a conversation that I will continue to have with you. It is not a woman's place to speak of politics with a man, especially when she is misinformed of what she speaks."

Chloe bit her tongue as she lowered her gaze once more. Though she would've loved to have debated his ideals, she knew she had already gone too far. It would be her death if he figured out who she really was. _Calm down, Chloe. Don't make this any worse._

Colonel Benthur continued to eye her carefully. "So you left the Bear Pit at 10 bells. Where did you go?"

"I headed for the middle of the three thoroughfares leading to the south ward. It was blocked off by one of your patrols so I headed to the next one. It was also blocked. At that point I had no choice to head back to only one that was open. I knew cutting through that dark alley between Fisher's Lane and River Road was a mistake, but it was the only way to get home besides detouring through the Isle of Men. Next thing I knew, I was being grabbed, thrown on the ground, beaten, and raped. I remember him hitting me over and over again and he put his… his penis in my butt and that hurt worse than anything I've ever endured. He hit me a final time and I think that caused me to blackout. Next thing I knew I woke up this morning. I just wanted to get home. Please I'm not trying to break the law. I'm the victim."

"Was there no male at the Bear Pit that could have provided you with an escort? Could you not have remained there with your daughter?"

Chloe licked her lips as her brain scrambled to provide a plausible answer. "The cooks had already left for the evening. It was just the woman who runs the kitchens and I there finishing up prep for the next day's business. I would have stayed but there wasn't anywhere for me to sleep. Besides Chella had given me the next day off."

"Can the head kitchen mistress confirm your story?"

"Of course she would because it's the truth." Chloe cried out, her eyes wild.

"Why would she keep you later than her male workers?"

Chloe scoffed, "Because they are lazy gits, that's why. I can work circles around them."

Colonel Benthur shook his head. "I find that hard to believe. A young woman outworking a man. Tsk, tsk. Such lies. I should have your tongue cut out, wench, for lying." He tapped his fingers against the desk before writing something else on the parchment. Then he leveled upon her a hard stare. "This is the way I see it. That you were out alone so late blatantly invited that man to assault you so I have no sympathy for you, miss. Let this be a lesson that you should always have a male escort wherever you go. You brought what happened to you on yourself. You should have slept on the floor of that kitchen instead of being out late at night. Besides what kind of mother leaves her child for someone else to take care of? I will personally be looking in the matter of your neglective parenting and if I find anything I don't like, you will be stripped of your parental rights. Your daughter will be placed in an orphanage in Dhorn and you will be rendered unable to give birth to more children. At that point you will also be branded and you will be lucky if we don't execute you. " He stood up from behind the desk. "The way I see it you have admitted your guilt so I hereby fine you 50 gold pieces for breaking curfew. I add a fine of 50 gold pieces for the indecent exposure and also an additional 100 for unlawful carnal knowledge of a man who isn't your wedded husband."

Chloe sputtered, her jaw dropping. "200 gold pieces…I don't have that kind of coin. I didn't have even a silver piece on me when I was attacked."

"Failure to pay constitutes either five days in jail or you may elect to take six lashes. Which will it be?" Benthur coldly observed her.

"I'll have to take the lashes," her voice shook as she replied, "Because I can't be away from my daughter for that many days."

Arto grinned before hauling her out of the room, leading her to the stocks in the corporal punishment room. "Captain Galendt, bring me the cat-o-nines tails whip." As the Colonel waited for the whip to be brought forth, he grabbed Chloe's arms, extending them over her head and placing them in a pair of manacles dangling from a chain. He secured her, stripping away her cloak before he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "What a shame to cause more harm to such a lovely female form, Miss Wennes, but the law is the law."

Chloe shivered. She didn't like the suggestive tone of his voice, didn't want to imagine what he'd do to her after he'd lashed her with the whip. Would he sample her body as well? She prayed to the gods that he wouldn't rape her as well. It would be way too much to bear at this moment.

Arto circled her, gazing over her body. He paid particular attention to her pelvis, hips and her thighs. "One last question, Maria Wennes. What will your age be upon your next naming day?"

She swallowed heavily. This was something Master Nathan had never covered with her. She licked her lips once more, hoping her voice wouldn't crack or give her away as she lied to him. "I've never celebrated a naming day, but I was told once a few years ago that I was eight and ten. I suppose that would make me one and twenty now."

"When is your daughter's naming day? And her age? Surely no mother would forget that."

Chloe answered as calmly as she could. This she had already decided. "She is four summers old, born in Flamerule."

He clucked his tongue as his hands traced the bruises on her hips. "I only ask because your body does not bear the scars of childbirth. Your hips do not look wide enough. The skin of your pelvis is unblemished. Do you take me for a fool, miss? My wife has gifted me with three fine sons as well as two daughters. She has more stretch marks than unmarred skin."

Chloe quivered as her mind raced. She couldn't stand the feel of his hands touching her. It made her feel even more violated than she had been before. "I didn't gain much weight and my daughter was small at birth. The midwife gave me cream to rub into my belly during the pregnancy and even afterwards. I never had any stretch marks."

He shook his head and a grin crossed his face. "I knew your lies would catch up to you sooner or later if I just kept pressing for answers. Whores will say anything to avoid punishment. You are aware that prostitution is a capital offense, one punishable by death. There's something about you, though. Something I can't quite put my finger on. A pity you didn't choose the five days of imprisonment. I would have enjoyed interrogating you on a daily basis. What is done is done, though. Six lashes will have to suffice."

She looked up at him in fear as Captain Galendt handed over the whip. It was a wicked looking thing with barbs at the end of each cat-o-nine tail. Chloe groaned, immediately surmising that each of those barbs would tear her flesh to shreds. She struggled against her bonds, whimpering brokenly, "Please, no… please… I can't."

Arto flashed an evil grin at her, "You chose this, Miss Wennes, so yes you can and yes you will." He ran the coiled length along her extended arms before sliding it down the line of her back. Arto leaned against her, grabbing a hank of her short sable hair. "All the tears in the world are not going to sway me from seeing justice done."

The sobs tumbled from her lips, "This is not justice."

"How wrong you are." He stepped back and held the whip up, "See this?" he asked. Chloe's eyes went from the whip, to his face, and back to the whip. "Might I remind you again this is what you chose."

Chloe's eyes widened as she knew there was no way of getting out of this. Benthur flipped it once, and then, stepping to one side, he swung it back and brought it forward against Chloe's bare back with enough force that it split her skin in several places.

A sharp squeal came out of Chloe's mouth as she fought the urge to scream from the pain, and Benthur swung the whip again, even harder than the first time, and the sound that came from down deep in Chloe's throat was horrific… deep wracking sobs that shook her entire body. She thrashed about, yanking the bonds at her wrist in effort to break free. A third lash, then a fourth, and Chloe went limp, just hanging there as the fifth lash struck her… and then the sixth, before she finally succumbed to the pain and lapsed into unconsciousness.

Arto surveyed the bloody ruin of her back. He was rather pleased with himself. He ran his fingers down her spine, pressing into the worst of the cuts left behind by the barbed ends of the whip. Her flesh quivered. A wicked grin crossed his lips. Stepping back, he lashed her again, watching as her tortured body convulsed. That was for lying to him. She wasn't a mother. She was just another whore with a sob story. By the time he'd landed three more lashes, she was bleeding so heavily a pool had formed around her feet.

He spun her around to face him, carefully cataloguing her facial features. It was hard to tell what she looked like beyond the wreckage already done to her face, but he knew he'd seen her before. Arto vowed to find out.

Adding further insult, he leveled a wallop to her belly, cackling as he watched the bruise form. That would teach the lying whore. "Captain Galendt, bring me Special Agent Tannessett."

Captain Galendt fidgeted for a moment. "He hasn't reported in this morning yet, sir."

"What of Gierry?"

The captain nodded, "I haven't seen him since last week when he went undercover on the docks."

Arto sighed in exasperation. "What of Reyne and Marric?"

"I have no doubt that they are torturing whores somewhere dockside. Should I send someone to track them down?"

"No. That won't be necessary. Send me Lannes. I know he's here."

Captain Galendt saluted his superior before exiting the room. He made his way through the jail complex to one of the guard rooms. "Sergeant Lannes." He spoke up as he entered. "Colonel Benthur requests your presence in the corporal punishment room."

"Yes, sir. On my way, sir." Lannes saluted, wasting no time. It was unwise to keep Colonel Benthur waiting. He saluted the colonel as he entered the corporal punishment. "Reporting for duty, sir."

Arto turned to him, "At ease, Sergeant. I have a special assignment for you. See this scrap of filth here. I want to know everything there is to know about her. Your mission is to follow her sight unseen once she is released. I want to know where she goes, what she does, who she sees every minute of the day. You are to report to me daily on your findings. I want to know everything."

"Yes, sir, my pleasure, sir. I won't let you down, sir." Lannes replied before he stole a glance at the naked female hanging from a hook. "Question, sir."

"What is it, Sergeant? Were my instructions not clear enough for you?" Benthur hissed.

"No, sir, the instructions are clear as a bell, sir. I was just curious to who she is and why you are so interested in her, sir?"

"She is a person of interest and that is all you need to know. You are dismissed. She'll be released as soon as she is revived and cleaned up."

Lannes saluted the Colonel as he left the punishment room behind. This assignment wasn't any different from ones he'd carried out before, but the quarry was usually not a single person. He was used to spying on groups, watching the movements of rogue bands of criminals. This had potential, and hopefully it would lead to a commendation and a promotion.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **This is the third chapter of the added content, with Chloe still dealing with the aftermath of the events in Chapter 16.

Huge thanks goes out to everyone who has read, lurked, or reviewed. You all rock! Special thanks to my darling alyssacousland for her wonderful support and beta skills. HUGS!

...

"I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees."  
~~~ "Not Strong Enough" - Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith of Shinedown

**Chapter Eighteen**

Intense cold seeped into her. She shivered as she came to, realizing the cold was coming from a geyser of water being directed at her body. Pain equal to the lashes she'd taken exploded through every inch of her body as synapses carried the sensation, zinging through her nerve endings. She screamed again, only to have it drowned out as water flooded her mouth. Chloe coughed, choking. She closed her mouth, gagging upon the rush of cold. Her throat burned as she managed to swallow a small bit.

A Dhorn soldier came forth after the blast subsided, yanking her wrists from the manacles. He roughly handed her a tunic, skirt and a healing draught. "You will get dressed and you will follow me."

Chloe didn't have to be told twice. She sobbed as she covered her aching body, pulling on the garments made of rough muslin. She greedily swallowed the bitter healing potion, hoping it slowed the bleeding.

"Move out," he barked, grabbing her by the hair when she didn't move fast enough for him. The soldier escorted her back out into the street. "I am to tell you that your second offense of your crimes should you be stupid enough to repeat them will garner you a public hanging. Now be on your way."

Chloe slumped against the stone wall of the jail, sobbing in pain and disbelief. A public hanging… her mind whirled. Her body ached worse than it had when the colonel administered her punishment. She had to get home before anyone saw her. No one could know what she went through. She knew once she was home she could flag down an urchin to deliver a message to the Bear Pit, telling Chella she was sick and to keep Cassie for a few days. She knew Chella would be worried, but she knew they would manage for a few days without her. She only hoped Chella wouldn't show up on her doorstep. That was her worst fear.

No, her worst fear was what Vico would do when he found out what had happened to her. She knew he'd find out. He always seemed to know everything she did. She pushed the thought out of her head as she hustled forth, not breaking stride until she made it to River Road. Just a half block further, she sighed in relief. If her body could have managed it, she would have broken into a run, but that would be too much for a body that had been pushed so far past any pain threshold she ever had.

As she reached the door to the apartment, she felt a chill raced down her spine. She turned about, feeling eyes burning into her. The intensity of that feeling, of that gaze was all too familiar. She scanned the immediate area, but there was no one. Hmmm, how odd, she shrugged and headed to the stairs.

Up two flights she climbed, with that lingering feeling dogging her every step. Reaching down into her boot, she pulled out her knife as well as her key. Whatever was stalking her was in danger of being stabbed. As she placed her key in the door, a shiver shot down her spine. She whirled, brandishing her blade, coming face to face with Vico.

"Damn it, you fucking jerk…" she sobbed, unwilling to meet his gaze. _Don't look at him_, her inner voice warned. _Don't let him see your face_.

"You're jumpier than a whore in church. What gives?" He chuckled, knowing something wasn't right. She was behaving too strangely.

"Nothing gives, Vico. I'm just tired. Go away." Chloe muttered as she unlocked her door and opened it.

The blackguard frowned, watching how stiffly she walked as she entered the apartment. He caught the door as she attempted to shut it. "Well how about I make you untired?"

Chloe shivered at his suggestive quip, "No, Vico, I just want you to go away."

"Look at me, sweetie," he ordered, changing the tone of his voice. Chloe's head snapped up, exposing her battered face. She watched as his eyes grew bigger, exploding with rage. "What in the name of the nine fucking hells happened to you? And just where have you been all night?"

Vico pushed his way into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He watched as she fled into her bedroom. He had to know what caused that damage on her face. He followed, finding her lying on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. "Talk to me, sweetie."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, Vico, just go away."

"There is no fucking way I'm leaving until you tell me what or who did this to you?" The blackguard retorted as he rolled her onto her back. She screamed, writhing and flailing. His eyes narrowed as his suspicions were founded. Streaks of crimson blossomed against the taupe colored garments. Reacting immediately he tore at the rough clothes covering her body. These rags weren't what she usually wore to work in.

Layer upon layer of bruises, abrasions, ragged lashes and contusions marred her perfect skin. His eyes narrowed as his face darkened. "Who did this to you? What happened to you after you left work?"

Chloe met his gaze with her one good eye, "I was attacked on my way home now stop tormenting me. I hurt bad enough."

Vico removed his hands from her body. A heavy sigh ghosted past his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face before looking back at her. "I showed up at the Bear Pit not a half hour after you left. Chella said you were already gone so I came here and let myself in. You weren't here. Then I went looking for you and you were nowhere to be found. I thought those Dhorn fuckers got you."

"They did… this morning," she whispered before she launched into the long tale of what had happened. Vico's visage grew darker and grimmer as she told him about the attack, the rape, how her attacker had knocked her out and left her in the dark alley. She told him that after she came to she tried to make it home and was caught by the patrol. "That patrolman took me to the jail where one of their colonel's took my statement of what happened and sentenced me to six lashes because I didn't have any money to pay the 200 gold piece fine. They gave me these clothes and sent me on my way."

His eyes resembled dark rainclouds as he gazed upon her. "Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up?"

"You told me you had a job to do and wouldn't be able to, Vico," she huffed in response.

He shook his head, "Didn't Chella's messenger boy tell you that I'd be there by the 11th bell to walk you home?"

"No, I never saw Caron yesterday," Chloe replied.

Vico gritted his teeth before speaking again. He'd wring Caron's scrawny neck for that. "Holy fucking hells, let me look at you. You'll probably need some serious healing." He tenderly skimmed his fingers across the map of damage covering her body. "You're lucky to be alive. Fuck, I don't know what I'd do if you died. When I find the bastard that raped you, he'll die slowly and painfully." His fingers ghosted over her ribs as he noticed the imprint of a symbol practically branded into her skin.

"The man stank of fish and wine and said he'd been watching me for a few weeks now."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"No, it was a deep gravelly voice, though." She replied.

"At least we know it wasn't Tony. He's not back from his business trip yet." Vico commented as he gingerly traced the **Ω **symbol. He'd seen that somewhere, but couldn't place it. "When this man was hitting you, could you tell if he had anything in his hand?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, it was too dark."

"Nonetheless, I think I know who attacked you. A piece of lowlife scum who usually crews the Stormrunner and works for Tony. His name is Terlin. If I'm not mistaken, he wears a signet ring with this symbol on it. That boy has no idea what he's in for once I get ahold of him. That can wait for now. You are my concern. I will take care of you and I swear to you never again will anyone hurt my girl." Vico looked deep into her eyes. She shivered, wishing she could believe him.

…

Vico left the apartment briefly, heading for Alfons' hideout in the sewers. It was his hope that Catriona would be there. As he walked in, Tarleth met him at the door. "There you are. Alfons needs to see you."

The blackguard rolled his eyes, "What about?"

The young rogue shrugged her shoulders, "Fuck if I know, Vico. He just told me to keep an eye out for you, but I do know that one of our spies in the Dhorn ranks showed up here and it caused quite an uproar."

"Have you seen Catriona?"

"Sure have. She's in the back room healing Pett up," Tarleth replied.

Vico nodded at her then walked into Alfons' office. He surveyed the room before speaking up. Alfons, Jacia, Mando and their spy was hunched over a map on Alfons' desk. "You needed to see me."

Alfons was a great bear of a man with a dark brown bushy beard covering most of his craggy face, "About time you showed up. We got word that the Dhorn had arrested Chloe."

"Well your word is no good. She was released after they whipped her. I got her. She's safe at her apartment. I need Catriona to come with me, though. That bastard colonel did a number on her."

The spy looked up at Vico, "I'd believe that. It's a well known fact that Colonel Benthur gets off on administering corporal punishment to his prisoners. That man is a sadist of the worst kind."

"That's not the worst of it. I think a lowlife named Terlin grabbed her last night and dragged her into an alley. Bastard fucking raped her then left her for dead. He'll be cursing the whore who brought him into this world when I get my hands on him," Vico replied before he left the Alfons' office, heading to the small back room they used for healing. "Hey Cat, you finished with Pett?"

"Just about, why?" The healer replied as she eyed Vico suspiciously.

"I need your help, cunt, that's fucking why," the blackguard snarled. "Chloe was caught by the Dhorn and she's hurt bad."

The healer nodded, silently gathering her supplies before following Vico back to Chloe's apartment. She was exactly where he left her, sprawled out on the bed. "Oh, poor little dear," Catriona murmured as she approached the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "She has suffered greatly, but with time and my healing skills, she'll be good as new."

Vico nodded at her, "I owe you one, Cat."

The healer shook her head, "You owe me a hell of a lot more than one, Vico. I'll collect one of these days."

Vico left the room to give Catriona the space to work. He knew she wouldn't want him hovering over her. He knew Chloe was in good hands. He took a seat on the overstuffed divan and stared into the fire burning within the hearth, cursing himself for his failure to protect his little birdie. He shouldn't have let Cata and Jacia talk him into going to the Swordfish for a drink after completing the job they pulled for Drago. They'd all been in high spirits after tracking down the Dhorn agent who'd been moonlighting as a smuggler. The bastard had died screaming after literally spilling his guts. The information they'd garnered from him led them to two more Dhorn spies, both of which were dead as well. He should've listened to his gut, but he'd been swayed by the bitching of the terror twins to have a drink with them. After a few shots of rotgut, Cata pressed herself against him, suggestively grinding her hips into his, practically begging him to fuck her, but he pushed her away. Cata paled in comparison to Chloe. Yes, Cata was a beautiful woman, but she was far too vulgar. He preferred Chloe's sweetness. It was different from anything he'd ever known.

He knew Cata hadn't taken the rejection kindly. She stormed out of the tavern ahead of him and he hadn't seen her since. Odd that she wasn't in on the meeting that Alfons was having in his office as they were obviously plotting how to rescue Chloe. Perhaps she was off licking her wounds somewhere. It didn't matter to him. Chloe was the only thing that did matter right now. Once she was fully healed, he would track down the scum that hurt her and make him pay for it.

Once she was fully healed… It had been a few weeks since she'd left Tony. He'd hoped that they'd grow closer than they had, but she still kept him at arm's length. Vico knew why she was hesitant to let the relationship progress any further than it had despite that fact they spent almost every moment of their free time together. It was growing harder and harder to walk away from her at night when all he wanted was to stay. It didn't help that the one time he had gotten close to her, reveling in the sweet kisses she bestowed upon him, that he pushed her against the wall forcefully, letting his hand travel under her skirt. He'd torn her smallclothes and pushed his fingers deep into her moist channel. She felt amazingly tight and wet. If only she'd have let him continue, he would have brought her to a mind-blowing orgasm.

She had squirmed away, retreating to the safety of her bedroom. As much as he wanted to follow her and take her, he knew it would only cause her to run away even more. So he let himself out, locking the door behind him. That whole night he'd told himself that she'd come to him soon. She wouldn't be able to resist if he kept at her, bestowing kisses, caresses and sweet gestures he'd never used on any woman. She'd be his.

But now… that chance was gone. Bitter rage tore through him as he thought of the bastard who'd dared to take what he wanted, what was his. That bastard would suffer like none other ever had when he finally caught him. An evil grin crossed Vico's face as he couldn't wait for that moment.

…

"She's resting peacefully for now," Catriona spoke up as she walked out of Chloe's bedroom. "I've done all I can for her. The rest will be up to how strong her will is, but I believe she'll pull through this and be stronger than she was before."

Vico turned away from the fire, regarding Catriona evenly. "You know I'm not in the habit of thanking people, but I do owe you for this and few other things. Anything you need, just let me know."

The healer inclined her head at him, "I don't know what your relationship with her is like, but a word of caution, don't be so quick to try to get her in bed. I fixed a perforation of her colon which leads me to believe that attacker sodomized her. There were also some abrasions on her vaginal walls. I don't know from what, but it wasn't from her attacker's fingers."

Vico's face darkened, his eyes narrowed into slits. He schooled his anger, gritting his teeth to keep from exploding from the rage boiling within him. "Can you look after her for a while? I have some hunting to do."

Catriona stepped as close to him as she dared and placed a calming hand upon his shoulder. "I know you want revenge, but running off looking for trouble will only make it worse. There is a time and place for everything, even vengeance. Right now is not that time. Settle yourself, Vico. That young woman needs you more than you need to avenge her."

Vico drew in a deep breath, feeling the soothing warmth of her magic wash over him. He looked her deep in the eyes, knowing the words she spoke were true. Chloe did need him. He knew he should wait until she was better to go after the bastard who'd hurt her. "You might have something there, Catriona. You'll come by later to check in on her, won't you?"

"I will," the healer replied before she made her way to the door. "One last bit of advice, Vico, not everything is as it seems." With a wink she let herself out.

Vico stared at the door for a few moments after she had gone. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? It had been rumored that not only was Catriona a powerful healer, but that she had the gift of foresight. He'd heard of her odd predictions in the past, but had never put any stock in whether they were true. Only time would tell.

…

Vico sat at Chloe's bedside until she awoke the next day. He'd sent a message to Nathan, explaining what had happened. He also asked that Chella keep Cassie for a few days, just until Chloe was able to take care of her. The little girl probably would be the kind of balm Chloe needed to soothe her tortured soul, but he wasn't sure her body was up for the rigors of taking care of a rambunctious four year old. It was better this way. When Chloe was ready, he'd bring Cassie to her.

He watched her intently as she squirmed about on the bed. The little sleepy noises she made were enough to bring a smile to his face. He thanked the fates that she was alive. Truly he wasn't sure what he'd do without her. Chloe rolled over on her side, groaning as pain shot through her. Her eyes flew open, brilliant blue meeting blackest obsidian. Vico moved to her side, soothing her as gently as he could. "I've got you, sweetie. You're safe. You've been healed as much as magic can. Your body will take care of the rest."

"Where's Cassie?"

His dark eyes bore into her intensely, "Chella is keeping her for a few days so you can rest and allow your body to heal."

"Oh," she murmured, disappointment heavy in her tone. "Can I see her?"

Vico frowned for a moment. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, sweetie. I know seeing her would help you heal, but she doesn't need to see you in this state. It'll just be a few days. Chella has it under control. Trust me."

Chloe nodded acquiescence, though she was far from thrilled about it. "Do I have to stay in bed? Or can I get up?"

"Healer said you're on bed rest until she gives you the all clear. Normally I would find that quite appealing. You in bed wearing next to nothing. I'm tempted to join you, but the nature of your injuries prevents that. When I find that bastard, he'll die slowly and painfully." Chloe could have sworn that the blackguard's eyes glowed red with rage as he spoke. Maybe they did or maybe it was the reflection of the fire in his eyes. Whatever the cause it made her shiver. She had no doubt that Vico would follow up on the threats he'd made.

"I hope you do find him," she murmured venomously. "I wouldn't mind tearing into the bastard myself."

The blackguard blinked at her. Her words startled him. As sweet as she was, it didn't seem right for that much bile to be dripping from her lips. For Vico it became an aphrodisiac, "That's my girl. We'll get that bastard. Then all of Betancuria will know not to fuck with you." He joined her on the bed, carefully taking her in his arms then planted kisses on her neck, face, and finally her lips.

Chloe squirmed against him, pulling her lips away from his, "I can't do this. You should leave."

Vico shook his head, "No, not this time. I'll take care of you. I mean to see this through, to see you well." He moved from the bed, though he ached to do so. The swollen member straining against the leather of his pants made it difficult to do so, but he knew forcing her to do what he wanted wasn't the solution. He'd made that mistake once.

He sat back down on the chair beside the bed. "Do you need anything?"

Chloe frowned at him, "A drink would be nice and I need to visit the privy, not necessarily in that order and I don't want your assistance either. You will keep your hands and your dick away from my crotch."

Vico grinned at her fire. He loved seeing her with her dander up. He loved her feistiness, her tenaciousness. He couldn't resist quipping, "How about my tongue? I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Hells no, Vico. I need a man chasing my ass like I need another damn hole in my body," she huffed as she pushed herself into a sitting position, determined to stand on her own two feet. It took her a few minutes, but with sheer determination she managed to stand up and stagger on shaky legs to the privy located just off her bathing area.

When she came back, he handed her a mug of ale with his usual grin on his face, "Something to whet your whistle, sweetie."

Chloe accepted it, making her way to the overstuffed divan. She plopped down on it, sprawling out in a decidedly unladylike way before consuming the contents of the mug in one long drawl. She handed it back to him, feeling her head swimming. "I want more," she replied and was surprised when he headed into the kitchen to get it.

Returning with her mug as well as one of his own, he took a seat on the ottoman before he handed it to her. She chugged the second mug full before wiping her mouth on her arm. "Ugh, I hate feeling like I have cottonmouth." She set her mug aside. "You don't have to stay here. I'll be fine, Vico. I'm sure you have some job to do."

He shook his head. "I told you I was staying until you were well. There's no job more important than your well-being." Vico left the ottoman, sitting down next to her on the divan. "I'm here for you, sweetie. I'll take care of you. Trust me when I say I won't hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to. You know how I feel about you."

Chloe met his eyes, found something earnest within them that she hadn't expected to find. "You keep saying that, but I know you, Vico. You don't do anything without expecting something in return. I know what you said before I moved in here and as much as I want to trust you, I can't help but feel like this is all for show. That sooner or later all the flowery words will melt away when you don't get what you want. I know you want to bed me. It must be frustrating that I won't give in, that all the sweetness has been for naught."

The blackguard shook his head, "That just goes to show that you don't know me as well as you think you do. I said I'd give you all the time you needed and I meant it. What more must I do to prove it to you?" He pulled her into his arms, despite her squirming to get free. He held her tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent, flowery and sensual, but made no overt moves. An ache for her surged through his loins, but he ignored it. She was still skittish and resistant. He didn't want to scare her away. So he continue to cradle her in his arms as gently as he could, whispering reassurances that he'd never hurt her.

Chloe settled after a while, too exhausted to rebuff him. Maybe she had been wrong, though everything in her gut told her she was right. She knew he had an ulterior motive for his actions. She knew it would all boil down to him getting her in bed. That's all he wanted. It seemed that was what any man wanted. She wouldn't have it. Not after that scum attacked her in the alley. Sooner or later, Vico as well as everyone else would realize they were dealing with a wholly different Chloe.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **This is the fourth chapter of the added content. I'm not sure how many more there will be before the story converges with the old chapters 16 and 17, maybe a few more. I'm partway through chapter 20.

Thanks goes out to everyone who has lurked, read, and commented.

...

"My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

I just saw Halley's comet shooting  
Said why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere..."  
~~~ "Second Chance"- Shinedown

**Chapter Nineteen**

As the weeks passed uneventfully, Chloe healed, growing stronger in resolve to never be that vulnerable again. She didn't need a man to take care of her. As soon as she could take care of herself again, she ordered Vico out of the apartment. His constant hovering wore on her sanity to the point she couldn't take his syrupy affections any longer. He went without a protest on his lips, though a hurt look lingered in his eyes. He needed to track down her attacker anyway. Her timing was perfect in that aspect.

When she wasn't at work or spending time with Cassie, she spent her time furthering her skills of combat with a number of Master Nathan's bodyguards. The wily old crime boss approved of her desire to learn the tricks of the trade. It had always been his plan for her to be a member of The Family and not just a kitchen girl. Chloe excelled. He gave her the opportunity to expand on the skills Tony had begun to teach her as well. She easily completed 'lessons' as Nathan called them. Picking locks, finding and disabling intricate mechanical traps, picking pockets, stealth, striking from shadows, persuasion, and thievery; the lifeblood of a rogue's trade was mastered by her. Nathan couldn't remember anyone who'd progressed so quickly or took to the business as fluidly as Chloe had. She was a natural. He was infinitely proud of her.

The last lesson he sent her on gave her a choice. She was either free to leave Betancuria or remain and take her place amongst The Family. There was no choice as far as Chloe was concerned. She couldn't see striking out on her own with a child on her hip. She knew what kind of perils lurked beyond the relative safety Betancuria provided. Here she had a comfortable apartment, coin in her pocket and food on her table. Out there was the unknown. Faceless dangers prowled the shadows, just waiting to take from her everything she held dear. She'd been down that road and nothing but heartache awaited her there. Besides she had Cassie to think about. She couldn't imagine how she'd care for her while on the road. It was best to stay in Betancuria. While the city was full of dangers, full of people who'd do her harm, it was familiar and she was surrounded by people who loved her.

As she made her way back to the city, having to find a way to circumvent the destroyed Riverbridge, she came upon an abandoned castle. She crept inside its walls, finding death and destruction scattered about the courtyard. A furious battle had taken place here. Mutilated corpses lay rotting where they fell, left as a feast for the crows. The stench was overwhelming. She had to fight to keep the contents of her stomach from coming back up while she held her breath as she checked out the two structures. One was the main castle, the other a towerhouse. The towerhouse was empty except for a few smashed crates. She was thankful it was dry. She figured she could rest in here if the castle proved to be like the main courtyard.

She seemed to recall Vico talking about this place once. It was after her split with Tony. This is where they'd tracked the thugs that destroyed Tony's ship. She wasn't surprised that the dead had been left behind. However, it did surprise her that other bandits hadn't moved in. Maybe the corpses served as a deterrent. She couldn't have said. Nonetheless she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and dashed up the stone stairs to the keep's door.

It was partially cracked open, allowing her to silently slip inside. Another wave of nausea assailed her as she made her way into the great hall of the keep. The interior was pitch black and so still that all she could hear was her own ragged breathing. Chloe stepped back toward the door, rummaging through her pack for a torch and some flint and steel. She quickly lit her torch, holding it aloft. The light illuminated the darkness, giving her the opportunity to explore the main hall. Trestle tables stood near the far corner and bedrolls lay empty on the floor, waiting for someone to sleep upon them once more.

A grisly sight awaited her as she panned the light of the torch to the eastern wall. Tied to a chair was another mutilated corpse, obviously the victim of torture. Rats the size of small dogs feasted on dead flesh. She let out a squeak and rushed away from the sight. It was bad enough the scent of death overwhelmed this place. In her retreat she ran straight into one of the trestle benches. Her shins smacked against the wooden planks, eliciting a yelp of pain. Haphazardly she kept her balance. It was only then she heard hissing accompanied by the clicking of the rat's clawed paws on the stone floor as they raced toward. She scrambled toward the door with a cry of help on her lips.

She knew it was for naught. No one else was around. She dodged into the rain, down the steps and into the courtyard with a swarm of furry marauders fast on her heels. Digging into a pouch at her waist, she grabbed an alchemical flask and lobbed it behind her. She hoped the fire would slow the rats and give her a chance to get inside the towerhouse. Her quick thinking paid off as half of the rats burst into flame. The other half scattered as a volley of arrows landed in their midst. The projectiles pinned some to the ground as others dashed for cover.

Chloe frantically searched the area for the source of the arrows, finally spying a man dressed in green and brown leathers standing on the battlements. She pulled her cloak around herself, eyeing him suspiciously as he made his way towards her.

"Are you well, Miss?" He stowed his bow on his back, and held his hands up at chest level to show her he meant no harm.

Chloe still watched him carefully as he moved closer. Her hands were poised to grab her daggers if he made any threatening gestures. "I'm fine. Who are you? What do you want?"

The man cocked an eyebrow at her as he took note of her defensive posture. "My name is Anden Goodmanner. I'm a member of Betancuria's Ranger Guild. I mean you no harm. What are you doing in a place like this? It's not safe for young ladies such as yourself to be all alone."

"I was looking for shelter from the storm when I came upon this place. I just didn't expect to be chased by rats larger than lapdogs." Chloe relaxed a tad, pulling her hands away from her sheathed daggers.

"Can I know your name, Miss?"

"We're standing in the rain, getting soaked and you want to exchange pleasantries. I think you spend too much time in the wilds, ranger." Chloe turned on her heel, marching to the door of the towerhouse. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder, a come hither invitation, as she entered the dwelling. She pulled off her cloak, wringing the cold rain from it as well as her hair. The ranger cautiously entered behind her, wary of attack. He'd fallen for one ploy from a gang of bandits before that had landed him in the dungeon of this very keep.

He spied her a few feet from the door, wreathed in darkness. Once inside he shook off the rain dripping from his own cloak and sought to remedy the gloom of the building. He shrugged his pack off and dug inside it, pulling out a slender golden rod. Without preamble he struck it against the wall, watching as light exploded from the tip of it.

The flashpoint caught Chloe's attention as she stared at it in awe, "What is that?"

"It's called a sunrod, m'lady. It provides light through an alchemical reaction instead of fire. It's safer to use in the wilderness. They burn longer and brighter than a torch or oil lantern. The Ranger Guild makes them."

"Are they available to the public?" She asked as she stepped closer to him, inspecting the shining rod he held.

Anden shook his head, "The sunrods are expensive to create so we generally don't offer them to anyone outside the guild."

"So could I acquire a sunrod through the guild if I knew a guild-member and had the coin to pay for it?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'd have to check with the guild-master, but I don't see why not. I'd need to know your name, though, m'lady."

"My name is Maria Wennes." Chloe easily slipped into her so-called alter persona. Everything she had heard of the Ranger Guild suggested it was their duty to uphold the laws. She didn't know how closely they worked with the Dhorn though. What she did know was revealing her true identity could be a disaster.

Anden smiled warmly at her, "What a lovely name, m'lady. Do you mind my asking what you're doing in a place like this? It's not safe for a young lady to be out here in the wilderness."

Chloe sighed. There were always questions. "It's complicated," she shrugged her shoulders.

He flashed a curious glance at her as he looked her over head to toe. Dark mithral armor covered her from the neck down. The sheathed daggers she wore at her hips were of superior quality. "Complicated?" He repeated. "That's one way to put it. I'd venture to guess you aren't a ranger, then?"

"No, I'm not."

"Would you tell me where you're from? Or where you might be headed? This forest doesn't see many travelers now that Riverbridge is inaccessible."

_He's persistent, that's for sure_. "I'm from Betancuria and that's where I'm headed. I was given a choice by my… employer. I could stay and work for them or I could leave Betancuria and begin a new life elsewhere. They wanted me to take some time off to think about it. So I was ferried upriver and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. If I decided to remain in Betancuria and retain my employment then I'd have to find my way back to the city. If not, the road heading north to Min-Toras and Sargoza was pretty easy to follow."

Skepticism crossed his ruddy features. "You have a strange employer, m'lady. If you kindly tell me who they are, I would like to speak to them on behalf of the Ranger Guild to let them know just how dangerous it is out here for a lone woman, especially one unaccustomed to the perils nature can pose."

"That's not necessary, Anden. I appreciate the assistance with the rats, but I can take care of myself," Chloe insisted as she began to gather slats of wood from the smashed crates in order to build a fire.

"There is a fireplace and a bedchamber on the upper floor of the keep if you're looking for a place to rest. Also if you'd like I can accompany you back to the city. I know a way around the collapsed bridge."

"I'd rather remain here. The keep reeks of death and there might be more rats." She shook her head as she found her flint and steel.

"Bandits and thugs used to inhabit this place until another group came along and slaughtered everyone within. I'd fallen foul of the bandits and considered myself fortunate to be rescued, but my rescuers weren't of much better character than the bandits they killed. Nothing good can come from rival gang wars. Somehow the innocent will always end up getting hurt." The ranger gave a wistful look.

Chloe's eyes flashed indignantly, "Your rescuers were trying to avenge the deaths of quite a few good men. The man leading that group is a shipping magnate whose rival murdered his father. They sabotaged one of his ships, killing just about everyone on board. He was in the right to extract revenge." Despite all that happened between her and Tony, she couldn't stop herself from defending him. "I've said too much."

"Are you a part of that group? Is that why you can't tell me anything more about yourself? If so, being involved with thieves and killers is dangerous for a young lady, not to mention illegal. What would you do if you were caught by the Dhorn?"

Chloe scoffed as she dropped the planks to the floor at her feet, listening as they clattered upon the stone. "I've been caught by the Dhorn. I wasn't doing anything wrong, but according to them a young woman has no business being out alone at the break of dawn. I was fined more coin than I've ever seen, let alone have in my possession. When I couldn't pay it, I was lashed brutally. That is not justice. Those thieves and killers have more honor than the Dhorn ever will. I figure your guild is on good terms with them, so I'll ask you not to mention me. I'd rather not be hanged."

"The Ranger Guild is on good terms with them, but that doesn't mean I agree with all their policies. We operate freely within the law and they leave us alone. Rangers are here to help everyone regardless of birth or station."

Chloe gathered the wooden planks up once more, holding them in her arms. "If you think we'd be better off in the keep then I'll trust your judgment, but I'll let you go in first to make sure there are no rats. Maybe we can gather the bodies and set them on a pyre. Burning them would probably be for the best, right?"

Anden nodded. "The guild had plans to take care of this place, maybe turning it into a waystation for rangers in the field. We should dispose of the corpses. They attract rats that are known to carry diseases. By the looks of the sky, I think the rain may clear up soon. The absence of rain will help in the burning."

Anden and Chloe labored for the rest of the day to remove the corpses from the keep and the courtyard, burning them upon a communal pile built from beams found around the keep. They lit a few tallow candles they'd found within the keep's main hall. Chloe took the sunrod with her as she made her way to the keep's upper level. She figured this must have been the lord's solar with a decent sized bed chamber. A large fireplace took up one wall. A fire box sat beside it, full of everything she'd need to build the fire with. Chloe worked diligently and soon had a blazing fire burning in the grate. She removed her damp cloak, spreading it out in front of the hearth to dry.

Next she removed her mithral armor, ever thankful that it was amongst the items Vico had gathered from Tony's. Without it her training wouldn't have progressed so smoothly. From her pack she pulled a change of clean clothes. It felt good to get out from underneath the weight of her armor. Stripping out of the silken bodysuit she wore beneath the armor, she hastily gave herself a sponge bath then pulled on the black leather leggings, humming a soft tune. She was so preoccupied in what she was doing that she didn't hear Anden approach until he was already in the room.

He gasped at the sight of her dishabille and the scars on her back. "I'm sorry, m'lady," he stammered as he quickly exited the solar. Chloe quickly pulled her linen tunic over her head, as her cheeks flushed bright red. Once she was decently clothed, she exited the room, looking for the ranger. "Anden?" she called out, finding him sitting on the stairs.

"Forgive me, m'lady, I didn't mean to intrude." He was still blushing profusely. It was certainly something she wasn't used to seeing in a man. Almost every male member of the Family was cocksure to the point of annoyance sometimes. Vico was a prime example.

"Did you need something?" Chloe ventured softly.

He cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ah hah, I just wanted to tell you I took the liberty of doing some hunting for us. I caught a good sized rabbit and found some wild potatoes and onions. We could have a stew for dinner."

"That sounds good, Anden." She cracked a shy smile at the dark haired ranger. "I can help you if you'd like. I have some experience working in a kitchen."

"I'm a fair cook, but I would welcome the help, m'lady. One must have such skills when one spends so much time alone in the wilderness."

Her smile widened. "I'm not a lady, Anden. Please just call me Maria."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be proper, m'lady."

Chloe rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation, "Suit yourself, ranger. Now where is that food? I'm about starved."

Anden nodded as he stood up from his seat on the stairs. He was tall and lean with a weathered face and shoulder length black hair pulled back in a tail. He moved on silent feet down to the lower level. After a while he brought her the rabbit, which had been skinned, dressed and deboned. He helped her as she cubed it and rolled the meat through a small amount of flour for browning. He provided a small cook pot which she placed the meat into, along with a skin of broth. Once the meat was thoroughly cooked, she added the wild vegetables she'd cut up. "A little bit longer and we'll have stew."

"I have more flour and some honey. I could make some skillet bread, if you'd like." Anden offered as he dug into his pack once more. Chloe simply nodded at him while stirring the contents of the pot. Damn she was hungry. The food couldn't get done soon enough. Her stomach growled loudly, prompting a giggle from her. Anden chuckled, "I'd say that is a yes."

By the time he'd finished the skillet bread, the stew was also ready. Chloe took the liberty of spooning into bowls Anden had provided. They ate in relative silence. Chloe found she didn't have the energy to talk and eat, especially once the food warmed her belly. Now all she looking forward to was settling into that feather bed tucked away in the adjoining chamber. She sleepily bid Anden a good evening, retiring to the bedchamber. At that point, she didn't care where he slept, as long as it wasn't anywhere near her.

…

Chloe woke early the next morning, really refreshed from the night sleeping on the feather mattress. It made her think of the bed in Tony's dockside mansion and how much she missed the luxury of his home. She sighed, mentally kicking herself for allowing her thoughts linger on him. That bridge had long since been burned and there was no going back. She had Cassie to think about now and there was Vico. She hadn't seen the blackguard much since she'd kicked him out of her apartment which was strange, but it reaffirmed her belief that all he'd been after was sex. It angered and saddened her that she'd fell for his lies, but that was par for the course with Vico. He'd say anything; do anything to get what he wanted.

If only he'd just given her some time he might have gotten his way. She inhaled a deep breath, pondering the oft smoldering gaze he had looked upon her with. That had been hard to resist. If he only knew how close he'd come to getting his way. Even his usual crassness and insolence added to his charm. It was a potent combination. Perhaps it was time to just give him what he wanted. That should satisfy him and once he'd gotten her in bed, he'd find a new distraction. That in itself was the truth of the matter, albeit sad, but that's just how it was with men. Tony had certainly worked hard enough to get her to come to his bed. He then bailed on her when it came to the first real trial of their relationship.

_Don't think on it_, she scolded herself as she stumbled out of the soft bed. She knew everything happened for a reason. Her 'everything' had made her a stronger person.

Chloe armored up as quickly as she could. She was eager to return to Betancuria. She couldn't wait to see Cassie, to hold the little girl in her arms. Perhaps that was all she needed.

Exiting the bedchamber she glanced about the solar. The ranger wasn't here. It didn't look like he'd slept in the room either. She headed for the stairs, returning to the great hall. It was then she heard the deep timbre of his voice and wondered if someone else was here. It put her on guard immediately. She swiftly moved into the shadows, using them to her advantage as she crept closer to the source.

Even in the murky interior of the great hall, she could make out Anden and his companion. The man was wearing red and silver armor, and wore a pair of longswords sheathed at his waist. What was a Dhorn doing here? Chloe retreated deeply into the shadows of the hall, heading back towards the staircase to the upper floor of the keep. Rage stirred within her. _That bastard_, she fumed as she took the stairs two by two. He'd betrayed her to the Dhorn. She should have kept a better eye on him the night before. Perhaps she should have shared the bedchamber. Maybe then he wouldn't have sneaked away and brought her enemy to her.

Once she was in the solar, she searched for another way out. Her gaze turned a door. She opened it and peered outside onto what was a small balcony. She hadn't noticed it before as it was on the backside of the keep. A grin crossed her face as she noticed a rope tied to it. That must've been left over from when Tony had assaulted this place, killing the men who'd sabotaged his ship. Luck favored her at this moment.

She climbed over the balcony, grabbing hold of the rope. Slowly but steadily she began her descent. The rope was slippery from being out in the elements which made her even more cautious than she normally would have been. She also feared it wouldn't hold her. The wooden balustrade of the balcony hadn't looked all that stable. She didn't relish falling, not from this height.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she let out a sigh of relief. That'd been a bit harrowing, but it was now behind her. Sticking to the shadows, she made her way along the perimeter of the keep until she reached the side facing the main doors. It was just a short distance. The doors were still cracked open from where she'd entered. As she made her dash, she heard a voice calling her name. She looked back over her shoulder at Anden standing on the keep stairs, but kept moving. If she could just make it to the treeline, she could hide in their shadows.

Anden caught her just as she reached the trees, grabbing hold of her arm. "M'lady, be at ease."

"Why should I, you traitor? How dare you bring the Dhorn after me?" Her eyes flashed as she pulled free of his grasp, ready to bolt again.

"I didn't bring the Dhorn after you, m'lady. He's a ranger like me. His name is Alen Kley. He's been tracking a band of orcs and had hoped to find more of the Betancurian rangers out here. I wasn't going to mention you. I just didn't think you'd awake up this early." Anden replied as earnestly as possible.

She eyed him warily, searching his face for any sign he was deceiving her. Nothing in his mannerisms indicated he was being false. She relaxed visibly, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. "I apologize, Anden. I have to be careful. I should've known you wouldn't do such a thing. Is he still in the keep?"

"Yes, he is, but I believe he'll be leaving soon. If you'd like, we can head on. I'll lead you back to the city. I should check in with the guild as it is. If Orcs are marshalling for an attack, then the city must be ready."

Chloe pursed her lips. "What are Orcs? I've never heard of Betancuria being attacked by such creatures in all its history."

"Orcs are bestial monstrous humanoids. They have either green or grey skin and shaggy coarse hair. Jutting from their jaws are tusks. They are vicious creatures, m'lady. The most dominant males of their race are known for carrying human woman away and forcing them into a life of slavery, oft times producing half-breed children."

A memory clicked within Chloe, "Oh, I saw a half-orc female battle in the Betancuria arena once. She was fearsome and very ugly."

Anden chuckled, "Such unions are not known for producing attractive offspring, m'lady. Most of the women who are forced to bear such children usually end up abandoning the babes and/or killing themselves if they manage to escape their bestial captors. When I was assigned to the Black Mountains, I met a half-orc male who was also a ranger. He spent most of his time in the wilds, for obvious reasons. He wasn't always welcome in Westwood, but I can honestly say I've never met a better tracker than he."

Chloe relaxed against a tree, feeling the roughness of the bark. "Which way do we go to get back to the city? You said you knew the way to circumvent the bridge."

"We need to head west for a while until we come to the barrows. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark or of caves because we'll be in them for a while. Last time I was in them I cleared out a small tribe of goblins. I hope they haven't moved back in. Pesky little buggers, the lot of them. If they have, we'll have to fight our way through them." Anden replied.

She frowned, "What kind of creatures are goblins? I don't think I've ever seen one."

"Goblins are small hideous humanoid creatures who live in caves or ruins and breed very quickly. Usually they have yellow skin, red eyes and coarse black hair. A few goblins aren't much trouble, but a whole tribe can spell disaster for anyone who happens upon them. They are generally led by shamans wielding wild magic."

Chloe sighed, "Let's hope they haven't moved back in then."

She followed along behind him as they strolled through the forest. On the way to the barrows, they encountered a couple half starved wolves. Anden hated putting down the poor creatures, but it was the humane thing to do. He shook his head wistfully. It was sad that the native creatures suffered when humans encroached on their hunting grounds. "It seems that only we rangers care about the wilderness," he pondered to no one in particular. Chloe could see how it pained him.

They continued on, finally coming to the barrow. Once inside they did encounter a small scouting party of goblins, but the creatures were easily defeated. Even the shaman posed no real threat to them. Deeper into the caves they headed, encountering giant spiders, bats, and a grizzly bear they decided to sneak by. Neither Anden nor Chloe relished angering a bear. She figured that would end badly.

By the time they made to the opposite side of the destroyed bridge, Chloe swore up and down she never wanted to see the wilderness again. She was a city girl at heart. At least the company wasn't altogether bad. Despite the fact they'd started on a tense note this morning, they'd managed to fall into a pattern of easy going banter by the time they'd reached the outskirts of the city.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh when a scantily clad girl came running out of the trees and proceeded to strip off her skirt, baring her bottom to Anden. The ranger turned ten shades of red. "Her name is Gail. She's harmless, but she has a fondness for undressing in front of me."

Gail giggled, "You weren't complaining when you did me, ranger."

"I've never 'did' you, Gail." Anden retorted as a bright red flush crept up his neck and face.

She giggled some more, "Oh that's right. You only do it with your animals." Then she scooped up her clothes, racing back into the trees while Anden sputtered, still blushing profusely.

"Ignore her," Anden groused.

Chloe smiled, "I admire her free nature. Of course, she wouldn't be so free if the Dhorn caught her. They'd most likely execute her for the nudity. That would be a shame."

"Unless the Dhorn soldiers have ranger skills, they don't normally come out here. Besides, if Gail didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. She's a part of the forest."

"Is she some kind of nymph?" Chloe asked, "A dryad, perhaps?"

Anden shook his head, "Not to my knowledge. Gail grew up out here under the guidance of a very powerful druid."

Chloe nodded, eager to get back home. She couldn't wait to take a bath and enjoy a plate of Chella's delicious roast. "Shall we?"

They parted ways once they'd made it back to the city. Anden asked if he could see her again, but Chloe declined. If Vico caught wind there was another male coming around, no matter how innocuous it was, he wouldn't take it kindly.

She knew she'd need to let Master Nathan know she was back. The guild-master had promised to explain a few things to her once she'd completed the tasks he'd given her. Then all she wanted to do was spend the evening with Cassie.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Special thanks goes out to my wonderful friend and beta, alyssacousland, for her awesome reviews and beta skills. You rock! Thanks to everyone who's been following this journey, reading or just lurking. **

**"A Dance with Rogues" and all characters except Chloe and Cassie are property of Valine. **

"In a while now I will feel better  
I'll face the weather before me  
In a while now I'll race the irony  
And buy back each word of my eulogy

All the uninvited tragedies  
Step outside

Ask yourself now  
Where would you be without  
Days like this  
When you finally collide  
With the moment you can't forget."  
~~~ "Amaryllis" – Shinedown

…

**Chapter Twenty**

Chloe was met with an excited flurry of activity as she made her way up the short flight of stairs leading to the kitchen. As soon as Nelina saw her, she shouted, "Good news! Chloe's back!"

Chloe braced herself for the onslaught that came as Chella, Cassie, Wally, Silia, Kelia and Denny spilled out of the room and mobbed her. She found herself caught up in several crushing embraces and geysers of joyous tears before she managed to break away. The cries of relief and the squeals of happiness filled the hallway. It was Chella that held her the longest. "You're squashing me, Chella."

Chella released her and wiped away a few of her tears. "I was so worried about you. I begged Nathan to send Vico or someone after you, but he claimed it wasn't necessary. He said he would wait a few more days. He said it was your choice to make. But I prayed you would come back to me and you have."

Chloe grinned from ear-to-ear. She had known Chella wasn't happy about her making the decision to accept training from Nathan, but after all she'd been through, Chloe felt it was for the best. She wouldn't let herself be vulnerable ever again. Succeeding in her training had bolstered her confidence immensely, making her feel like she could stand on her own two feet. That she could take care of Cassie without needing the help of a man. "I was only gone a couple days, Chella. It was something Master Nathan thought I needed to do. He felt I needed to make a decision considering my future without outside persuasion. There was no way I could leave Cassie behind though." The little girl clung to her legs. Chloe lifted her, holding the little girl in her arms. "I need to go upstairs to talk to him, though. Let him know I've returned."

Chella flashed a knowing glance, "He knows. You were sighted coming through the south ward."

"Wow, he truly does have spies everywhere," Chloe chuckled. "I'll be back down." She turned towards the stairs leading to Nathan's office and made it a few steps before Chella spoke again.

"Are you taking Cassie up there with you?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't I? She's been in Nathan's office with me before. Besides, Wesh and Warent adore her and Timo coos over her. I swear he's a big softy."

Chella nodded and Chloe continued up the stairs with Cassie bouncing on her hip. The little girl had filled out in the short period of time she'd been with her. She was no longer the filthy ragamuffin Chloe had found hiding in that rundown apartment. Cassie truly was her pride and joy.

Chloe smiled as she neared the two men standing guard at the door to Nathan's office. They greeted her fondly, taking a moment to ruffle the curls on Cassie's head. "He's expecting you," Warent winked at her.

She smiled at him, "It never ceases to amaze me how he knows everything that goes on in this city. So who brought him the news? I mean, as soon as I entered the south ward of the city, I headed this way. Well, I did stop in the Thousand Steps, but that only took a few minutes."

"That's why he's the boss, Chloe." Wesh replied. "Best not keep him waiting."

Chloe stepped through the doorway into the outer office, waving at Nicha. She turned toward Nathan's desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs. She let Cassie down, watching as the child ran over to Timo. The big bear of a man scooped her up in his arms, chuckling as she tugged at his beard. "I've passed all my lessons," she beamed at Nathan.

"So I've heard. I am glad you have returned, Chloe," Nathan replied as he looked up from his ledger. He closed it and set it aside. Standing up from the chair, he approached Chloe. His expression was extremely neutral and not a hint of emotion shown in his emerald gaze. He sat down in the chair next to hers. "There is much I have been promising to explain to you. There is much you need to know. It started about twenty years ago. Your father had gone to war with, I don't remember who, and Betancuria was under siege. For the third time that year. Food was nonexistent. Thieves cut your throat just for the shoes you were wearing. Shops were being plundered. Your father didn't care. He was interested in wars, in territory, in power. He conquered when he could, and when things went wrong, he hid in his castle."

"He was always greedy, too greedy. My mother tried to make things better, but for the most part he would never heed her warnings." Chloe shook her head. "In the time since the invasion, I've had my eyes fully opened to his faults. I knew of his greed, but you never want to think the worst of your parents. Part of me wanted to believe that he cared for this city."

"He did, as long as it produced soldiers for his army. But I don't blame him. In a way, it is good that things happened this way. You see, Chloe, this all started before you were even born. I had this restaurant back then already. Just like Hatori had the tea shop, Igor his smithy, Frank the Thousand Steps. And we decided it was enough. We started hitting the local thugs. It was not difficult to find them. We set their hideouts on fire when they slept. We shot an arrow in their back when they plundered in the streets. We poisoned their wine when they drank in our taverns." Nathan continued on his monologue. "We were quite successful. They were gangs, unorganized, changing leaders daily. We, on the other hand, had a structure, a goal, and the support of the people. We got the upper hand. It was a smuggler named Drago who saw that the only way the thieves would stand a chance against us was to organize themselves as well. But the result would have been a war in the streets. So instead, he came to me.

"The idea was very simple. Why fight each other when you can control the whole thing? So we formed the family. We took in every cutpurse, every shopkeeper, every whore, and every merchant. We made sure there was no more plundering in the streets. We made sure that stealing and shoplifting stayed at a certain limit. We also made sure that only we smuggled goods into and out of the city. Nobody sold something that we didn't want to be sold. People played by our rules. We never interfered with the military. We sure bribed a few soldiers, but we did not want to upset the authorities. Your father ruled the Castle, but the streets were ours. Things have been very good for us."

"Until my father picked a fight he had no hope of winning," Chloe added as she remembered many of the conversations she had overheard between her father and his most trusted advisors. Her father became too greedy for his own good. He wanted to assume rule of Dhorn and expand Betancuria's wealth and his power base.

"Exactly. As you know all too well, things have become complicated and very dangerous, especially for you." He turned his intense green gaze upon her fully. "So to the point, I feel the safest course for you is to join 'The Family.' You've shown a remarkable talent for the work we do."

"May I speak freely? I've always known that my training was leading up to this, and I've welcomed it wholeheartedly, but I need to know what sort of things I'll be required to do. I have Cassie to think about. All of this, everything I've done so far, has been so I could protect her."

His emerald gaze softened for a brief moment at the mention of the child who was perched upon Timo's shoulders, giggling happily and babbling on about a horsey ride. "Chloe, we will do everything in our power to protect you and Cassie. As for what you will have to do, that all depends on what is going on at the moment. And you may decline any jobs you do not feel comfortable with."

The look on her face turned serious as she pondered her decision. She knew it was in her best interest that she accepted. Being a part of the family provided a modicum of safety that she wouldn't find if she were on her own. She couldn't even begin to imagine taking care of Cassie without Chella. "Tell me more."

"I know you've been living in that old apartment of Vico's on River Road. However, if you wanted to move, I do have one open that is closer, in fact it's right down the street. It might be safer for you to be closer."

"Being closer might be nice, but I think I'll stay where I am. Uprooting Cassie again isn't something I'm looking forward to doing. She's become accustomed to where we live. If you had offered that a few weeks ago, I'd have taken it, but I know now that I have to stand on my own."

He cocked a brow at her, "Your decision, Chloe?"

"I have no desire to leave this city and I assume that is my only option if I do not take you up on your offer. Therefore, I accept."

A tiny ghost of a smile flickered across his lips. "Very well, Chloe. Welcome to the family. Talk to Alfons, Mando or Jacia about available jobs. You'll get your payment from them as well. You already have lodging, but everything else you'll have to earn for yourself."

Chloe chuckled, "You know Chella will feed me, no matter what. She still isn't happy I've left her kitchen, but having Cassie around helps. Besides, Vico has kept my larder full. I know I shouldn't be depending on his generosity like I have since his moods can be fickle, but I don't think I'm in any danger of going hungry. And thanks to Tony, I have all the clothes I'll ever need. I'll just have to provide for Cassie as she grows."

Nathan's expression turned stern, "You might want to consider hiring a nanny to help with Cassie. There are several women within the scope of the family that I would recommend for such a position. There will be times when the jobs you are given could take you away from the city. I am well aware of how much Chella dotes on the child, but a kitchen isn't the best place for a child her age to be. Chella has a job to do just like the rest of us. I know the good woman would say that having the child underfoot is not a hardship, but anything could happen. I'd rather her not get hurt. Surely you can understand that."

Chloe nodded, "If that's what you think is best, Master Nathan. Can you provide me with a list of who these women are and where I can find them? I'd like to interview them in order to pick the best one for my needs. I guess I never thought about asking for help with her. I thought I could take care of her on my own. I never wanted Cassie to be a burden to anyone. It was my decision to keep her. I just wish Tony had been more understanding." A flare of regret invaded her heart. She quickly squashed it. "Speaking of Tony, how is he? Has he returned from Illeria?"

Nathan bestowed upon a knowing look upon her, "He hasn't returned yet. The business dealings that he had planned will keep him out of the city for several more weeks. I know what went down between the two of you was hard to accept, and I am truly sorry you had to go through that. Tony has always led a precarious life and bringing a child into that so suddenly was more than he was ready for. He said he regretted hurting you."

"It's easy to say that in hindsight. I've heard it time and again. I thought he was different. I know he came to see me a few days after I moved out of his house. I wasn't in the kitchen because that's when Vico was showing me the apartment. I just figured he'd try to see me again. I suppose Vico probably warned him off." Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter now. I don't need him anyway. I apologize if I sound bitter, but quite frankly I've had it with all the sweet talk from men. I do have one more question, though. Do you know if Vico has caught that bastard who attacked me?"

"To my knowledge, no. I had to send Vico and a few others on a top secret mission 10 days ago. I don't expect him to return for at least a few more days." He inclined his head at her. "I have one special task for you as well. Those scumbags that have allied themselves with the Dhorn and are spying on us. It's a top priority to find out who they are. Or just where they are. If you find out anything come to me at once. There is much riding on the success of this mission."

"I won't let you down, Master Nathan." Chloe took her leave of Nathan, pondering where she should start as she made her way into the hallway beyond the guild-master's office. An amusing sight stopped her in her tracks and she couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up inside her.

Cassie had evidently gotten her horsey ride from Timo. The bear of a man was crawling around the hallway on all fours with the little girl perched on his back. She held tightly onto the leather of his armor. Giggles of glee mingled amongst chants of 'go faster, horsey.' Even Wesh and Warent couldn't hold back from laughing.

As much as Chloe disliked interrupting the child's fun, she knew she had things to do. One of which was stopping back in the kitchen for a bite to eat before they headed back to the apartment in the south ward. Dusk was approaching as it was. She really didn't relish being out after dark with Cassie. "C'mon popkin," she spoke up. "Horsey ride is over."

"No, mama, just a little longer. Horsey ride is fun." Cassie pleaded, turning her big green eyes on Chloe.

Those eyes were hard to resist. She always found it difficult to deny her daughter anything she wanted when she flashed that look, but this time she knew she needed to not give in. "Cassie, the horsey has other work to do as do I." She plucked the protesting child off Timo's back.

Timo smiled genially as he stood up, slightly favoring his knees. "It's no hardship at all, Chloe. Makes me think of when my own daughter was her age."

"I didn't know you had children, Timo." Chloe replied, "Where are they now?"

The bear of a man looked down at her fondly, "Both of them are grown. My daughter married a blacksmith a few years ago. They live in Westwood. My son also lives in Westwood and runs a tavern."

"What about your wife?"

The big man shook his head, "She's been gone for many years now, Chloe. Disease took her. She and the kids had left Betancuria, seeking a better life. Then an outbreak of cholera nearly wiped out the village of Westwood. I visit them as much as I can. My son is a bachelor, but my daughter will be delivering her first child in a few months. I'm looking forward to having a grandchild. If only times were better."

Chloe nodded, "I know what you mean, Timo."

Cassie squirmed in Chloe's arms, reaching out for Timo again. He shook his head, "We'll play horsey soon, little one. You behave and do as your mama says."

The child made a face before she acquiesced. "I am a good girl," she stated proudly. "And I'm hungry, mama. Can we eat?"

"You bet, sweetie. Let's go see what Chella has for us!"

…

Chella set two heaping plates of meat and potato casserole before her favorite girls, "If you go away hungry, I don't want to hear any complaining. I have two slices of apple pie left as well if you'd like dessert."

"I don't know if I'll have room for it, but I'd like to take it home with me. Can you spare either Denny or Wally to walk me home? It's getting dark." Chloe asked as she spread her napkin over her lap. Cassie mimicked her actions before digging into the delicious meal with gusto.

"I'll walk you home," Wally piped up just as Caron strolled through the doorway into the kitchen.

The pickpocket frowned at the offer. "Oh no, you don't, Wally. I'll escort her home."

Chloe flashed a glare at Caron, grousing at him. "Like hell."

"What?" Caron asked as he sat down at the table with her, leveling upon her brilliant smile. "What has your knickers in a twist, Chloe?"

Her glare turned murderous, "You know very well why I'm still mad at you, Caron. You were supposed to deliver that message from Vico that he'd be a little late coming to meet me, but you didn't. You were more concerned with chasing skirts or whatever it was that you were doing. If I'd known he intended to come for me, I'd have waited for him. I wouldn't have been out on the streets alone. I wouldn't have been attacked and violated. And I wouldn't have been arrested by the Dhorn and lashed brutally with a whip. Furthermore, I wouldn't have these disfiguring scars all over my body. I could've been killed and for what? Because you're jealous of Vico and think you have a shot with me. I'm here to tell you that you don't have a shot with me. So no, you are not going to walk me home."

Caron hung his head for a moment, intent on staring at his boots. When he looked back up, he shot a sorrowful look at her. "I've apologized until I turned blue for that. I never wanted you to get hurt. I feel horrible about what happened to you. And I've told you I wasn't skirt chasing. Nathan gave me a job to do. I just figured Vico would make it here to get you at the usual time. I've already had my ass chewed by the boss and practically had Vico tear me a new one. I don't know what more I can do or say for you to see just how sorry I am. I guess I'll just stay out of your way. Vico warned me again anyhow, but I thought with him not being here, it wouldn't hurt to try to make up for it."

She watched as he stood up and strolled out the door. "Caron?" She called out, hoping he'd hear her. He stopped, glancing back over his shoulder. "Come back."

He sighed, turning around, and did as she asked. He stood by the table, looking like a whipped dog. She knew she'd gone too far. It really wasn't his fault. She should've listened to Chella and had someone go with her that night or she should have just slept there.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you wouldn't wish harm upon me. I… apologize for my outburst. It was unfair and uncalled for. You didn't deserve it." She leveled upon him a sincere look.

Caron sat back down next to her. "I know you're angry and want someone to blame. I understand. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had died. I feel bad enough that you went through what you did."

"Say Chloe, why don't you let him walk you home after all? Seems like you have things to discuss that would be better off said in private." Wally suggested before he turned back to what he'd been doing before.

"Sounds like a plan then. Let us finish our meal and then we'll go."Chloe could tell she'd practically been railroaded into that, but perhaps it was for the best. She knew Caron was sincere in his apology. He hadn't even spent much time flirting with her since Vico had been courting her. She frowned to herself. She wasn't sure courting was the right word to describe his behavior. More like sniffing around like the dog he was. She dismissed those thoughts and tucked into her meal. She noticed Cassie was almost done. The little girl's appetite never failed to amaze her. Where she put it all Chloe didn't know. It was no wonder she had so much energy.

Chloe packed up the belongings of Cassie's that she wanted to take back to her apartment, and stowed them in a haversack before lifting the girl onto her hip. "Don't forget to take the pie with you. I've wrapped it up for you."

"I'll get that," Caron picked up the package, carrying as he followed Chloe out of the kitchen. Amazingly enough the rain had stopped. Stars twinkled in the heavens as night fell over the city.

"I can't believe it isn't raining." Chloe remarked, ""Tis nights like this that would be perfect for a romantic stroll, if it weren't for all the Dhorn patrols."

Caron smiled down at her, offering his arm. "You might be right about that."

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Special Thanks to my lovely sole reviewer and awesome beta, alyssacousland. You make it all worth while.**

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you…"  
~~~ "The Reason" – Hoobastank  
...

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Once they reached her building, Caron opened the door for her, letting her go in first. He followed her up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. "Here you are, safe and sound," he smiled brightly.

"Would you like to come in? We could talk." Chloe offered as she pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. She stepped inside, immediately lighting a few candles to chase away the darkness.

Caron accompanied her in, glancing about curiously. He licked his lips, hoping Vico wouldn't jump out of the shadows. "I'd like that." He shut the door behind him, locking it. "Nice place you have here."

Chloe set Cassie down, watching the girl as she made a beeline for her small box of toys. "It used to be Vico's. He gave it to me after I left Tony. He knew I'd need a place of my own to raise Cassie."

Caron handed her the small bundle of wrapped pie that he was still carrying before he sat down on the divan. "That was _nice_ of him."

She grinned, catching his meaning, and headed to her kitchen. After placing the pie in the icebox, she returned to the sitting area and joined him on the divan. "He had an ulterior motive, of course. He doesn't do anything without a reason. He thought it'd get him in my bed. I proved him wrong after a time, but I think that had more to do with the attack than anything else."

"I am sorry for that." Caron frowned. "When I heard what happened to you, I thought for sure I was in for it from Vico. I've never seen him that angry before."

Chloe shook her head, "I think what made him the angriest was that my attacker took what he wanted. Not too long before that happened he almost got what he wanted. Cassie was with Chella and I was here by myself. He came by, bringing me strawberries and cream. I don't know where he got them, but he said it was worth it just to see the look on my face. If he hadn't been so grabby and forceful, I'd have welcomed his affections. I know all he wants is to fuck me again. He proved it by his actions since my attack."

"I can't believe you'd allow someone like him into your bed. He doesn't deserve you. I understand why you moved in with Tony, but Vico is a womanizer."

She scoffed, "I didn't allow him into my bed. Vico helped me escape the night the castle finally fell. The price for that generosity was my virginity. He forced himself on me. He said he regretted it and would never do it again; that it happened because he was grieving the loss of people he cared about. I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he hadn't been there I'd have been killed. So I guess it was a small price to pay for my life."

"Why were you in the castle?" Caron asked. It was obvious he didn't know who she really was.

"I used to live there. I'm the only person who lived within its walls that survived. I have Vico to thank for that."

"I had heard you lost your family in the war. I just assumed you were like the other girls in the kitchen. Did you work for royal family? Are you named after the princess?"

Chloe giggled. If he only knew how close to the truth he really was. Impishly she asked, "Can I tell you a secret that you won't repeat to anyone?"

An odd expression crossed his face, "You can tell me anything, Chloe. Cross my heart, I won't say a thing."

Chloe drew in a deep breath, ready to spill her secret. "I am Princess Chloe Stormborn, daughter of King Stormborn."

"That's all?" Caron laughed as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

She moved away from him with a hurt expression on her face, eyeing him dubiously. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I don't believe you. Not at all." Caron chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm being serious, Caron!" Chloe swatted his arm, frowning at him.

"In that case, I feel honored that you even speak to me, Princess." Caron stood up and bowed mockingly. "So glad that you descended from up high to mingle with the commoners!"

She glared at him and started to turn away from him.

"Although you are pretty enough to be a princess," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe that's because I really am the Princess."

Caron flashed a look at her that instantly made her want to forgive him for laughing at her. "Look, Chloe, if you want to be a princess, that's fine with me. But don't expect me to jump when you raise a finger. I never cared much for the royal family and I won't do so in the future. However, I am glad I met you the way I did. I wouldn't want you to be some snooty noble girl. I like you just the way you are now." He winked at her, sitting back down beside her.

"My parents are dead and I can't change that, but that doesn't change who I am. Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth."

He looked her up and down, taking special note of the righteousness blazing in her eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?" She shook her head in affirmation. "I always knew there was something special, different about you. You are so graceful. And it's not just the way you move. It's also your manner of speaking. No wonder Tony scooped you up as fast as he did. He's always been one to appreciate the finer things in life. And I suppose that would explain why Vico is so territorial about you. A two-bit gutter thug like him normally wouldn't have a rat's ass chance in the hells with someone like you. Neither would I. Not that I ever had one to begin with."

Chloe allowed a small smile to grace her lips before she leaned closer to him. "Vico thinks I'm his because of what he did that night, but I have news for him. I don't belong to him or any man. I'm my own person and I can stand on my own two feet. I will take care of myself." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Caron ran his fingers over the spot her lips had touched. It was all the invitation he needed. His fingers gently caressed her chin, lifting it as he sought out her lips. He leaned down to kiss her. When his lips touched hers her entire body shuddered. Their eyes met once again as their lips parted and he could think of nothing more but the want, no, the need to kiss her again. So, he did. Caron was met with the same immediacy from her, and this time it was deep, passionate, and lasting.

She felt his hands on her, moving slowly from small of her back up toward her shoulders. He lifted her into his arms, placing her in his lap. She could feel the strength in his arms that held her so gently. Chloe whimpered softly, and he pulled away. "Are you ok?" He whispered. She gave a tentative nod while she tried to reconcile the tumultuous feelings churning within her. A part of her wanted this. Wanted to feel these emotions.

He slid his hand up into her hair and pulled her into him once again. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she clenched his shirt. She felt him swell against her bottom and heard his ragged groan. He thrust against her as his lips slid away from hers. They circled her ear before moving to her to kiss her neck then slowly down to the curve of her shoulder. He felt her shudder. She balked, pulling away from him. "No, I… I can't. I'm sorry." She bounded off his lap and onto the ottoman opposite the divan. "It's too soon. Besides if Vico ever found out, I'd hate myself if he hurt you."

Caron rolled his eyes, "Why are you worried about Vico? He doesn't own you. He's not even in the city. The only way he'll know is if you tell him. Besides before he went on that mission Nathan sent him, Frank, Ramir and Caranna on, I saw him in Barich's Tavern with a large- breasted wench on each arm. He was bragging how he couldn't wait to go home with them and fuck them all night. He let one of them suck his dick right there in front of everyone while he played with the other one's pussy. I'd say you're better off without him."

"And don't think I don't know that, Caron. I know how he is and he'll never change. I'd rather not be the cause for him to hurt you." Chloe replied. "You should probably go. I have some laundry to wash."'

Caron sighed, "That would probably be for the best. A word of advice, though. You can do better than Vico. I've heard the way he talks about you. He doesn't deserve you."

"I know, Caron. Having a man in my life just isn't in the cards right now. I'll be fine. I have Cassie to think about."

"Good on you." He headed for the door. "I'll see you soon, especially since the special task Nathan gave you is the same one he gave me. If we put our heads together, we can find those bastards who're spying for the Dhorn."

"That we will. Goodnight." She closed the door behind him, locking it for the night.

...

"You have something to report, Sergeant Lannes?" Colonel Benthur looked up at the soldier standing in front of his desk.

"I do, sir." He quickly saluted.

"Out with it. Do you think I have all day while you lollygag?"

"I told you that Miss Wennes left the city on a boat some days ago. She returned earlier this afternoon. I can't say where she had been, but she was in the company of one of the rangers from the guild."

Arto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Send a summons to the Ranger Guild and find out who that man was. I would like to speak with him. Is there anything else to report? Where did she go after she returned to the city?"

"Miss Wennes made a brief stop in the Thousand Steps Inn, which is where she left from initially. In the company of one Frank Kelten, the innkeeper and proprietor. He came back to the city without her after they'd sailed upriver. Once she left the inn, she went straight to the Bear Pit. She was there for a few hours. When she left, she was in the company of a blond haired male wearing dark armor. She was also carrying a child on her hip. This is the same child I've seen her with over the past few weeks. Must be her alleged daughter. They headed to her apartment on River Road. He escorted her in then left maybe a half hour later. I followed him back to the north ward where he entered a rundown building on Summer Lane."

Arto rhythmically tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. "Hmmmm, interesting. I think there is more to Miss Wennes than originally suspected. It would seem she's a part of the crime syndicate we've been trying to obliterate. Find me either Reyne or Marric."

"Yes, sir." Lannes saluted.

Arto returned the gesture. "You are dismissed, Sergeant. Make sure the torture twins know my summons is not a request. It's an order. If they don't show up within the hour, it's on your ass."

...


	22. Chapter 22

"Out on the street I'm stalking the night  
I can hear my heavy breathing  
Paid for the kill but it doesn't seem right;  
Something there I can't believe in

Voices are calling from inside my head  
I can hear them, I can hear them  
Vanishing memories of things that were said  
They can't try to hurt me now

But a shot in the dark one step away from you  
A shot in the dark always creeping up on you."  
~~~ "Shot in the Dark" – Ozzy Osbourne

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Reyne swaggered into Colonel Benthur's office with a cocky expression on his face. It surprised him that the colonel had asked for him. Arto Benthur was a man who preferred doing his own torturing of prisoners. He stood at attention, saluting the superior officer. "Reporting for duty, sir," he stated.

"At ease, soldier." Benthur replied. "I have a job for you. I have a report about a criminal sniffing about the sewers beneath that dwarf's place. I want you to find him. He may be part of that crime family. Use any means to find out everything he knows. If it turns out that he knows nothing, dispose of him. I expect a full report once you are finished with him. If anyone else comes sniffing about after him, I give you leave to do the same to them. Are we understood?"

Reyne grinned evilly, "Yes, sir. It'll be my pleasure, sir."

Arto shuffled some papers around on his desk until he found the one he searched for. "Here is a likeness. I expect immediate results. You are dismissed."

Reyne saluted before he left the colonel's office. As he entered the hallway, he perused the likeness thoroughly, committing to memory what his mark looked like. The criminal had a boyish face that many women swooned over, but when Reyne and his partner were done with him the young man wouldn't even be recognizable.

...

There weren't many places to hide on a vessel as small as the Wanton Wench, but Terlin managed to find one. Vico scowled as he searched for him from the crow's nest to the bilges. The bastard had managed to piss the blackguard off for far too long by being conveniently inconspicuous. He stalked through the lower deck, skirting sailors sleeping in hammocks. A quick sweep told him Terlin wasn't amongst them. Undaunted, he descended into the hold once more. Barrels, crates and assorted other booty made up the contents of the hold. Not much room for someone to hide, but he knew how easy it was for rats to squeeze into the smallest places.

He had one last place to check, the powder magazine. An earlier search had turned up nothing, but Jax had claimed he had seen Terlin head that way. The smuggler who normally crewed Tony's ship, the Stormrunner, had volunteered to crew the ship on this mission after being left behind by Tony for excessive drunkenness instead of going to Illeria. Vico suspected the man had hidden himself away in order to drink and not because he'd figured about he was being hunted by the blackguard. That suited Vico just fine. He figured the wretch would be more apt to spill his guts with rotgut flowing in his veins.

Once inside the powder magazine, he spotted his quarry lounging in a corner, nursing a fifth. "Whaddaya wan' wit' me?" Terlin slurred as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Vico shook his head. _Drunken fuck_, he sneered under his breath. Six steps put him in front of his quarry. Vico snatched him up, slamming him against the wooden hull. "Thought you could hide from me, didn't ya?"

"Wha- Whaddaya runnin' your gob ab't? I ain't hidin' from th' likes of you, Vico. Leave me t' drink."

Vico carefully looked Terlin up and down. "I bet you thought you got away with it, didn't you, prick? I bet you thought no one would find out what you did. Where's that fancy ring you were always so proud? Did you throw it away after you realized it'd leave an impression in that girl's flesh?"

"Wha- What girl? Whaddaya goin' on ab't? I don' know nuffin' ab't no girl." Terlin struggled against the hold Vico had on him, but was unable to break it. "Lemme go, you bastard. Y'ain't got no cause t' shake me down."

Vico chuckled low in his throat. "Where's the ring?"

"Fuck off, Vico. I losted th' damn thing in a dicsh game," Terlin slurred. "Surly fucker stoled it from me. 'E was cheatin'."

Vico rolled his eyes before landing a wallop of a punch straight into Terlin's gut. Terlin groaned in pain before losing the contents of his stomach at Vico's feet. The blackguard gritted his teeth, slamming the bastard back against the wall. "That's for lying to me, boy. You fucked up and you know it. Chloe is mine, fuckwit. And you took something you shouldn't have, fuckwit."

"That's Tony's broad. I didn't touch her. I swear it." Terlin cowered, struggling even harder to get away from the blackguard.

"She's my woman. She left Tony and came back where she belongs. You dragged her into an alley and stuck your dick in her, which is exactly where it didn't belong." Vico pulled his dagger, pressing it to Terlin's throat. "You fucked up, boy. No one touches my woman. You'll be lucky if you have a dick left after I'm through with you."

Terlin swallowed hard, feeling the cold steel on his skin. He could feel the alcohol that had clouded his senses wearing off as fear took its place. "I didn't. I swear it. I haven't seen 'er since Tony had 'er out on th' ship."

"You'd say anything to save your skin." Vico curled his lip insolently as he slid the knife across Terlin's throat, leaving a thin line of blood.

The sailor gasped as he felt the sting. "I swear it wasn't me. The man who I lost that ring to had a bald head with the tattoo of a serpent on his neck. He wore leather armor. He wore an eye patch and the other side of his face was disfigured, fish-belly white. That's all I know."

The blackguard delivered another brutal punch to Terlin's gut before bringing his knee up to smash against his face as he doubled over in pain. Terlin cried out as he felt his nose break. But Vico wasn't done. He shoved the man back against the hull, cracking his head off the wood. "If you're lying to me, I'll find you and you will beg for death before I grant it." He brandished his dagger, slamming it into the flesh of his side.

Terlin let out another cry as the blade pierced his skin, feeling the drag of the weapon. Vico threw him to the floor, grabbing up the forgotten bottle of rotgut. He took a long draw of the fiery liquid before pouring over the stab wound in Terlin's side. He sneered coldly as Terlin screamed, leaving behind the whimpering wretch.

The blackguard had more hunting to do once they'd made it back to Betancuria. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to look far. The nameless bastard Terlin had described became more familiar now that he took a few moments to really think about it. Vico recalled a shiftless drifter who spent nights at the Swordfish when he'd made money gambling. He also remembered seeing him in the Bear Pit as well.

Another day would see them back in the city. Vico was looking forward to it. It may not bring him any closer to getting into Chloe's bed, but he would make sure she had her vengeance.

...

As soon as the Wanton Wench docked at the quay, Vico bounded off the ship. He had previously ordered Ramir and Frank to report to Nathan. He had other business on his mind. He made his way to the Swordfish. The seedy dockside tavern had just opened its doors for the night. He hoped the man he was looking for would be there. If not, there were usually enough patrons for him to get the information he wanted.

He carefully eyed each patron, noting that the man Terlin had described was not amongst them. Rubbing the scruff on his chin, he made his way to the bar, ordering a bottle of whiskey from the barkeep. After he paid for it, he turned his intense gaze back to the tables. He knew a few of the men who'd bellied up to drink away their misfortunes. Two-bit thugs and dockhands mostly. He spotted Paurie in the far corner, playing dice with a few other young toughs. He wondered how many of them the hustler would rob blind by the end of the game.

Near the rear of the room sat Simo and Pett, each with a bottle in hand, hooting and hollering like a couple of banshees. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what had gotten into the two knuckleheads to make them so boisterous. As long as they didn't attract the notice of the Dhorn, it was of no great concern to him.

He polished the whole bottle by the time midnight rolled around. The fiery drink burned in his gullet, intensifying his rage. That much drink would surely slow the wits of a lesser man, but not Vico. It only served to make him angrier. The man he was looking for hadn't shown up yet. Perhaps it was time to ask around as he recognized a few more men who'd come staggering in. Pushing away from the bar, he made his way across the tavern room to a table in the corner.

"Henley, you haven't perhaps seen a man with a bald head and a snake tattooed around his neck, have ya?" Vico asked as he straddled a chair.

"Can't say I've seen anyone matching that description. Why?"

Vico curled his lip insolently, "That's my business, punk."

Henley scoffed, "Whatever. Can't help ya."

"Let me know if you do." Vico retorted as he stood up. His gaze traveled the width of the room, noting one other person he could ask.

"What's it worth to you if I do happen to see this man?" Henley foolishly asked.

Vico glared down at Henley before he reached across the table, snatched the man from his chair and slammed him against the wall. "It's worth more than your miserable life, punk. But don't think a two-bit street rat like you is gonna pull one over on me. Guys like you give the rest of us a bad name. Remember that or else you'll be shittin' your teeth for the next week." The blackguard let go of him, watching as the young thug remained pressed against the wall, cowering in his boots. Vico clicked his knuckles, rolled his shoulders and delivered a brutal punch to Henley's gut. As the thug slid down the wall, the blackguard planted his boot in the thug's face, reveling in the crunch of bones. "Remember what I said, asshole."

He left another whimpering mess behind, sauntering across the tavern room to another table. He leaned in, planting his hands firmly on the scarred tabletop. "Marten, what's the word on the street?"

The hustler glanced up from his cards, "Seems t' me th' word on th' street is yer lookin' for someone."

Vico rolled his eyes, "Did you figure that out yourself or did these ladies have to draw you a map to the conclusion?" The blackguard's gaze ticked over each of the four men sitting in on the game.

Marten chuckled low, "Word travels fast. So fast if I were who yer was lookin' fer, I'd make meself purty scarce, but dat's jus' me."

"And you would know of who I'm looking for?" Vico ventured as he pulled his blade and buried the tip in the wood of the table.

"Word on th' street says a man wit' a snake tattoo been lurkin' about o'er on River Road. Been ther fer th' pas' t'ree nights. Sumfin mus' be awful impo't'nt t' risk bein' caught. Some Dhorn colonel has placed a bounty on th' 'eads of folks like us. Guess 'e's lookin' fer someone, too. Got one of ther' officers spyin' on a lil' lassie... I t'ink she may be yer lil' lassie."

The blackguard's eyes clouded with cold fury. "Is that so? What do you know about this officer?" No man stalked Chloe and lived to tell the tale. Vico would make sure of that.

"'E 'as light 'air and a goatee, usually disguises 'imself as a beggar. Seen 'im last by Kelten's place. "E 'as shifty eyes."

Vico tossed Marten a few gold coins. "Is there anything else to know about the spy or the snake man?"

"Snake man stopped comin' in here, but I've seen 'im in Barich's. Ya might look ther if 'e ain't out in th' open." Marten grabbed up the coins, stowing them in his pocket. "Dat's all I got, Vico."

Vico nodded, pulling his dagger out of the wood as he pushed away from the table. He tossed Marten one more coin. "And that's for you to keep your mouth shut."

Marten narrowed his gaze at the blackguard's veiled threat. He knew Vico meant business and tucked the coin away, watching as Vico strolled from the tavern. Someone had a death wish, that much he knew and he pitied the poor bastard who'd gotten on the blackguard's bad side.

...

Chloe spent the better part of the day interviewing nannies which had been recommended by Nathan. All the women had sons or husbands who were in some way a part of The Family. She had Cassie close at hand to see how the little girl interacted with the prospective candidates. Even Chella added her two coppers worth of insight.

By the time she was ready to call it a day, she had narrowed it down to two candidates. Both were middle-aged women who'd already raised children of their own and one of the women, Melisande, had a granddaughter close to Cassie's age. Lavonia, the second candidate, lived a block away from River Road while Melisande's home was near Hatori's Tea Shop at Market Place. Melisande reminded her of Chella, which turned out to be the deciding factor. She was warm-hearted and cheerful. That in itself helped. Chloe knew having someone around who was like Chella would smooth the process of having someone else taking over the care of Cassie. Chloe hoped the transition would go smoothly.

As she entered the kitchen with Cassie on her hip, the little girl wiggled free, skipping toward the table where Chella had set their dinner. It made Chloe smile, watching how Cassie still dug into her food with such zeal. And on other levels, it alarmed her, bringing a bit of sadness. She would make sure that Cassie never returned to the state she had been in when she found her. Never again would her adopted daughter go hungry. Chloe pushed aside such thoughts and sat down at the table, digging into her own meal of Chella's delicious roast chicken, creamed vegetables and candied yams.

Cassie yammered on about her new doll in between bites. This one was not stitched from rags and yarn. No, this doll was made of porcelain and lace, with glass eyes and curly brown ringlets. It had been a gift from Timo, though Chloe could see Chella's fine hand in picking it out. Chloe could only imagine how much the doll had cost, but knew it was worth every piece of gold spent on it. She remembered having a similar doll when she was a girl and how she'd given it to one of the cook's young daughters once she'd outgrown playing with dolls. It was those memories from her childhood that she cherished.

Just as she was finishing her dinner, a messenger hustled in. She vaguely recognized the lad who usually worked for Alfons. "Miss Chloe, I'm so... glad I found you." He stopped to catch his breath.

"First, calm down. Second, once you've caught your breath, tell me what's going on, Daeron?" Chloe replied, pushing her plate aside.

After a few seconds of panting, Daeron blurted out, "There's something going on in your building. I don't rightly know what, but most of the residents were outside. I thought it best to find you."

"Thank you, Daeron. I'd better check out what's going on. Chella, can Cassie stay here for a while?"

Chella nodded, "Be careful and come back here for back-up if it looks too dangerous for you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Chloe headed out the door, stopping only to pull her hidden daggers from inside her boots. She'd rather have them sheathed at her waist where she could get to them easily. "Daeron, go to Alfons. Make him aware of what's happening. It may be nothing more than a search by the Dhorn. They've done it before. I'll send word if it's anything more."

Daeron bobbed his head then bolted off towards Alfons' base while Chloe made her way to the building on River Road that her apartment was located in. Her brow furrowed when she reached it, though. There was no crowd of residents standing outside. Perhaps they'd been allowed to return to their homes. Warning flags were going off in her head, but she needed to know what was going on. Surely Daeron had reason to find her.

She entered cautiously, hugging the shadows of the dim corridors and headed up the stairs. She took her time moving up to her floor, listening for anything out of the ordinary. On the surface, everything seemed normal, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. The pit of her stomach churned. It wasn't a feeling she liked. She left the stairwell behind, stepping out into the hallway.

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach at the sight of her opened door. It took every ounce of restraint she possessed to keep from rushing forth. She sucked in a deep breath and cautiously approached, peeking inside. She gasped audibly at what she saw.

The parlor and sitting room was in ruins. Her furniture had been shredded. The single bookcase had been toppled with the pages of the books torn out and strewn across the floor. The crystal case which had always been filled with flowers when Vico had been around every night lay shattered next to the upturned table. Hot tears scorched her eyes. Fury boiled in her veins. Whoever did this to her home would pay! She was tired of being a victim, tired of being violated.

She crept inside, stepping over the broken shards of her life, and noticed Cassie's box of toys had been overturned, the contents smashed. Her anger intensified. What kind of lowlife destroyed a child's toys?

She stopped when she heard a crash and the sound of fabric ripping. It was coming from the bedroom. A hundred different emotions tore through her. Red hot rage topped the list. She broke out into a run, racing into her bedroom. A scream tore from her lips, demanding wrath, justice and vengeance. She stopped in her tracks as she laid her eyes on the culprit who wore red and black leather armor, but the most alarming thing about the man was his disfigured face and the hideous tattoo of a snake circling his neck. She screamed in horror before pulling her blades. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled as he dropped the gown he'd been ripping to shreds. "We meet again, little bitch. I've been looking forward to getting my hands on you again."

"I don't know you, but you've made a huge mistake coming here." Chloe dropped into a defensive crouch, with both her teeth and weapons bared.

He took a few steps closer, "Oh, but you do, stupid cunt. Your ass was the sweetest thing I've ever had. Thought I'd come back for another taste."

Chloe's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The need to run away warred with the desire for revenge, to tear into the man who had nearly gotten her killed.

"I see you remember me. I've been watching you for some time now. I knew there would come a day when your surly protector wouldn't be hovering over you. I have plans for you."

Chloe's fear turned to fury. She lunged at him, "You will not touch me again!" She struck with both blades simultaneously, and though he brought his sword up in time to block her he couldn't block her leg coming up for a below the belt kick. He let out a bellow as her booted foot connected with his groin and nearly crumpled to his knees.

"I'll kill you for that, bitch," he snarled through a spray of spittle.

Despite his threats, Chloe wasn't about to give him the opportunity. She knew she had to continue to strike hard and strike fast. As long as she could stay out of the reach of his longer sword, she had confidence that her quickness and dexterity would win this fight for her.

Spinning on the balls of his feet, he delivered a vicious overhand blow with his sword, intent on splitting her skull. She danced away, but not quick enough as the flat of his sword collided with her temple. She cried out briefly as an explosion of color and pain blossomed in her head, stunning her momentarily. Her attacker pressed forward, swinging his sword up.

Chloe shook off the dazed feeling that threatened to sweep her into unconsciousness and leapt to one side, deflecting his upswing with her blades. Sparks flew where the heavier steel blade met the lighter metal of her mithral dagger. The force of the blow nearly knocked it from her grasp. Her attacker's momentum spun him further around, bringing her face to face with her opponent as she attempted to slip one of her blades through a weak spot in his armor. Ducking, she rolled under the next swing of his sword, tumbling gracefully behind him. She popped up swiftly, and regained her feet. With her poisoned dagger, she delivered a backstab, penetrating his armor with an overhand stroke. Her mithral blade dug deep into his side, puncturing a kidney. He bellowed and staggered away from her, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the dagger at his throat which ensured he wouldn't trouble her further. His body went limp as she slashed open his jugular, falling to the floor in a mighty crash.

Chloe sank to her knees as the pain she'd desperately tried to block out assailed her. She clutched her head in her hands, sobbing as her temple throbbed murderously. A man was dead, by her hand. It didn't matter that he deserved it. What mattered to her was that she was forced to take a life. There was blood on her hands now, and a stain on her soul. She'd been so careful during her training to avoid killing. There were other ways, other paths to take. Hot tears scalded her cheeks as they fell. She doubled over, sobbing into the ruin of her one of her dresses.

Vico found her in that very position some time later. She had cried herself dry, but remained on the floor. She didn't resist as he gathered her in his arms, lifting her up from the floor and carried her out of the building. He took her to one of their safehouses, placing her on the bed. Neither of them spoke as he bathed her face and healed her wounds. Nor did she protest when he curled up on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He cautioned her to rest, but not to sleep. He wasn't quite sure how the blow to the head she'd taken would affect her yet and he wasn't looking forward to waking up to a corpse in his arms.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but held his tongue. The need to chastise her foolishness was great, but now wasn't the time. He could tell she was already in a hell of her own making and adding to it might break her.

Most of all he was angry. Angry at the bastard who'd attacked her a second time. Angry at himself for not being there to protect her again. Angry that he'd been denied the chance to make the punk pay. But what he couldn't be angry about was that she was still alive. She was still the same wide-eyed princess she'd been when he first rescued her. Despite the skills she now had, she still looked at the world through rose-colored glasses. Still saw the good in everything around her.

Someday it would be the death of her, but for now he'd continue to protect her any way he could, even if it meant protecting her from herself.

...


	23. Chapter 23

For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose...

What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
(To get inside of you?)  
What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
(To get inside of you?)  
Cuz I love the way you move  
when I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You... You... You...  
When I'm inside of you...  
~~ "Inside of you" – Hoobastank

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Chloe groaned as heat flooded her body, pooling in her loins. She instinctively arched into the source, allowing the sensation to fully wash over her. Her sleepy brain wasn't sure what provided the heat, but knew it felt too good to move away from. Minutes ticked by as clarity returned to her. She opened her eyes, glancing about the small room. She remembered what had happened.

Her apartment lie in shambles, and the man who had attacked her was dead... by her hand. Vico had come to her aid again, taking her away from the wreckage of her home, seeing her safely into shelter. He'd healed her wounds and watched over her. She hadn't planned on slipping into the sweet oblivion of sleep. He had warned her how falling asleep with the kind of blow to the head she'd suffered could lead to death, but the warmth coming from his body curled around her had been a siren song too seductive to resist.

With a sigh, she wiggled out of Vico's embrace, moving to the edge of the bed. The blackguard murmured in his sleep, incoherent words she couldn't make out. She turned her attention to the room they were in. It was small and tidy with a fire burning in the hearth on the far wall. A safe house, perhaps? She wasn't sure, but Vico had seemed fairly familiar with it when he'd brought her here.

Her gaze returned to the man beside her. It surprised her that her movement away from him hadn't woken him. Mayhap it had and he was a better actor than she'd given him credit for. Chloe wasn't sure, but these few moments gave her the chance to study him. In sleep with the lines on his face relaxed, he looked different. Peaceful. Not the deadly predator she knew him to be.

What didn't surprise her at all was that neither of them wore a stitch of clothing. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she knew when he'd put her in bed and curled up with her, both of them had their clothing on. Chloe scoffed. How like him to take advantage of her vulnerability. Perhaps paybacks were in order. Maybe it was time to show him once and for all he wasn't dealing with the same innocent little princess he'd once rescued.

...

She grinned, reaching for her boots. From inside the right one, she withdrew the dagger she she'd hidden within after her attack. She chuckled to herself as she held it in her hand. Tit for tat, Vico. The bastard had no clue what he was in for and she'd make sure he wouldn't soon forget it.

Chloe climbed back onto the bed, watching as Vico shifted, rolling from his side onto his back. More gibberish slipped from his lips as he covered his face with his forearm. Swiftly she straddled his hips, pressing the dagger called Faery Lance to his throat. The arm jerked away from his face, his eyes opening, meeting her satisfied leer.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Vico growled, glaring up at her. She pressed the blade against his skin even harder then chuckled as she slid the cold steel across his flesh.

Grinding her hips down against his, she felt him harden. "If the Dhorn hadn't have taken the city, I would have been crowned Queen once my father stepped down. And as Queen, I would have had my choice of any lover in all of Betancuria. No man would turn down the chance to service his Queen. That said you will service me. You will do whatever I tell you to do. Have I made myself clear?"

A surly grin split the blackguard's face. "Damn crazy bitch. I think that bastard cracked your skull worse than I thought he had."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me. Now you have your chance. What are you waiting for?" Chloe replied. She tossed the blade aside and leaned down, pressing herself against him. She nuzzled her face into his neck, and nibbled at his ear.

Strong arms encircled her, crushing her to his chest. Vico rolled her, putting her beneath him. He captured her lips with his, bestowing upon her a breathtakingly violent kiss. His lips mauled hers as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands gripped her bottom, squeezing her cheeks. He pulled her tighter against his burgeoning erection and ground into her moistening juncture of her thighs. Chloe let out a coarse moan as her lips tangled with his. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. To feel alive and empowered. To be in control.

Vico settled in between her thighs and gazed down at her with eyes full of need. He brushed a stray lock of hair back away from her face. She was so beautiful like this. Hunger for her deepened as his eyes lingered upon her, drinking in every inch of her fragile beauty in glorious color. Parts of her skin glistened like pale moonlight, her creamy smooth breasts with pink nipples that seemed to rise as if on cue as his eyes flicked over them. Her belly was soft and smooth, her beauty divine.

Her scent tickled his senses. She smelled so lovely that he could not resist running his mouth over every inch of her. His lips moved to her taut nipples, and drew one in his mouth. He was gentle, causing her to tremble as he suckled a little harder. Soft moans spilled forth from her lips as he continued to the other peak. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat as he watched in fascination as her skin flushed a deep pink.

Another insolent grin crossed his face. He growled before he embraced her, taking possession of her mouth, "You're mine, little princess. You'd better never forget it."

Like fire crackling, a burst of heat ignited their passions. Down her neck he traveled, kissing her succulent flesh. Then he pulled away and turned himself around, slowly making his way down her body, over her breasts, teasing the nipples with teeth and tongue. His cock plumped to full aching hardness.

She let her tongue flutter across his belly as he made for her hot center. Her clit begged for attention as it poked out from under its hood, her lower lips blazed red, swollen with intense need. Her juices dripped from her pungent channel. Vico slowly licked across those lips, his tongue teasing them apart, finding the soft button of her clit while Chloe's mouth wrapped the plump reddish cap of his cock. She drew him into velvet depths, her tongue swirling. Pure ecstasy rushed through him as she pulled him into her moist cavern so deep, the engorged head pushing to the back of her throat. Chloe's tongue never stopped moving, her lips sliding up and down.

Moans and sighs of pleasure escaped around the thickness in her mouth as Vico licked her channel open, his fingers rubbing and exploring, dipping into her honey. Chloe bucked her hips upwards as he ravaged her with a savage hunger all of his own. He thrust as his fingers into her deeper and deeper while his tongue strummed upon your clit. Her juices gushed faster from his passionate ministrations.

Then Vico pulled back, extracting his cock from her honey sweet mouth. He knelt between her wide open legs, his cock hard, gently touching her nether lips. He took hold of it and rubbed the head up and down her channel until it glistened with her juices, bringing forth a feral growl.

Pushing gently he entered her swiftly. Chloe arched your back and met his push. Into liquid fire he sank deeper and deeper. Her tightness sucked him, her wet walls engulfing him completely. He pulled her legs up around his waist and power-thrusted into her, driving himself so deep he could feel himself rubbing against her inner core of womanhood. Chloe clung to him, moaning deeply while digging her nails into his shoulders. He pumped his hips frantically, furiously. His breath felt hot on her skin as a wet tendril of his hair fell across his brow.

Vico opened his eyes and looked down at her face, moaning at what he saw there. Her eyes glazed, mirroring the passion he felt. She writhed, scratched and panted. She cried out from the pleasure, desperate in her need for him. She gripped him and felt her muscles contract around his cock as he impaled her sweet body endlessly.

She screamed his name. He moaned as she pulled his hair, bringing him even deeper inside her. He felt her scorching heat and gave in as their bodies erupted in unison as he spewed his seed into her willing body.

Vico collapsed onto her as he sought her petal soft honeyed lips once more. He kissed her softly and allowed her to catch her erratic breath.

"Vico," she sighed as he rolled over onto his back and carried her with him. She sat up, straddling him, their bodies still fused, his manhood still hard despite his violent climax.

"Show me your pretty little cunt," Vico moaned as his hands fondled her swollen breasts, gently plucking the tautened nipples. He ran his hands down, grasped her buttocks and moved her up and down the full-hardened length of his cock. She moaned aloud as she could feel him throbbing still against the walls of her channel. "Ride me," he groaned.

Her movements started slow and deliberate, rocking her hips as she bent to dangle her breasts over his face. She gripped him with her knees, holding him tightly inside her. She felt his tongue dart out and lick her nipples as he pushed her breasts together. Chloe whimpered as his mouth enclosed over them and felt his greedy tongue attack both swollen taut nipples. She lost all sense of being and began to ride him wildly, her moans turning into loud squeals of incredible passion as the intense rapture exploded inside her, consuming her completely.

Vico grunted and pulled her off him, slowing his own climactic urge. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered. He vowed to bring her more pleasure before he gave into another climax of his own. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and deep. He moved above her, settling himself into the cradle of the thighs. She spread her legs wider and reached for him as she felt him poking into the softness of her stomach. As her fingers closed over the thick shaft, he let a moan escape from his parted lips. "Gods, sweetie...,"

Chloe winked at him and twisted, rolling onto her stomach. She bumped her bottom against his cock and heard his deep groan, "What are you waiting for?" she purred, spreading for him and arching her hips upwards.

Vico's cock hardened to the point of near pain. He groaned, accepting her lusty invitation. He loved the sight of her voluptuous bare ass. He massaged her cheeks as he moved above her and guided his dick back into her slick, wet depths once more. His strokes were slow and deep as he rubbed her back and slid his mouth along the slender line of her neck. His hands entwined with hers as he moved above her, giving her more of him with each stabbing thrust of his hips.

Pulling his hands from hers, Vico raised her hips, bracing her with her own knees as he pulled her up. Slipping his hand down he located her clit and began to tease her, rubbing her most sensitive spot, trying to overload her senses once more.

He threw his head back and moaned as he moved one hand to grip her hips as he pulled her back on the length of his swollen rod until her silky smooth bottom hit his thighs. He held her in place and thrust into her as hard as he could, unable to hold back.

Chloe began to writhe; shuddering convulsively as her climax hit her hard, shaking her body head to toe. Her spasms ignited the spark inside his balls. He moaned and let out a guttural scream of pleasure, releasing a flood of his seed to pour out inside her. He rocked his hips furiously riding the climax before collapsing, pinning her to the bed as they both gasped for breath. Vico nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, his cock turning soft as it slipped out of pussy.

He rolled to his side and pulled her into the crook of his body, holding her tightly as she snuggled into his warmth. He watched as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off. He joined her as blissful sleep took him.

...

Chloe woke some hours later, feeling quite sore. She had actually done it. She'd given herself to Vico, and had ended up thoroughly satisfied. Once she had thought him only capable of fulfilling his own needs, but he had proved her wrong. She hadn't felt like this in a while, not since Tony. She sighed, pushing all thoughts of her ex-lover out of her mind. That ship had long since sailed. Vico was her here and now.

She wiggled out of his embrace, slipping out of the bed. She dumped the tepid water from the pitcher, filling it with fresh water from the pump sink. Then she filled the matching porcelain bowl and grabbed a scrap of cloth, bathing herself of the previous night's escapade. He had claimed her again, but despite it all, she felt oddly liberated. She knew he'd always be there to protect her when she needed him, but there was more to it than that. He lent her the strength to stand on her own two feet. It was an intoxicating feeling.

She knew she'd have to find somewhere else to live. She couldn't go back to the apartment her attacker had ruined. It wouldn't feel right. She didn't feel safe having Cassie there, despite the fact that the bastard was dead. She'd talk to Nathan. She knew he had an empty apartment; the very same one he'd offered her after she completed her training. She'd have to replace Cassie's toys and much of her own clothing. It was a good thing she'd saved the money she'd earned from the few jobs she'd done recently.

Once she finished her ablutions, she gathered her armor and quickly put it back on. Then she headed back to the bed, placing her hand on Vico's shoulder. She shook him gently. "Rise and shine," she said.

He glanced up at her with one eye open, "It's not even morning yet. Come back to bed, sweetie."

"I can't. I have to see what I can salvage from my apartment. Then I need to see Nathan about a new place to live. It's still dark out so I'll need you to go with me. I don't want to be caught by the Dhorn again."

Vico grumbled, "There'd be hell to pay if you were caught again." He pushed himself off the bed. He reached for his black leathers, donning them hastily. "It's bad enough I learned that you're being watched by that Dhorn colonel."

"Colonel Benthur has been watching me? How do you know that?" Chloe retorted as alarm gripped her.

"I have ways of finding out things," he grinned evilly. "I plan on taking care of his informant. Gotta keep my girl safe."

"Just be careful. I don't want to be the reason why the Dhorn hunts us even more. I don't want anyone else to die because of me." She rubbed her face wearily. "I know it was either my life or his, but I hate having blood on my hands. This isn't what I wanted."

"Would you rather be dead? You did what had to be done. Don't be so soft. It'll get you killed." Vico scoffed. "Come on. I'll take back to the Bear Pit to talk to Nathan. You don't have to go back to the apartment on River Road. I'll take care of it for you. I'll even dispose of that bastard's corpse."

Every fiber of Chloe's being wanted to argue with Vico, but she could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't up for discussion. Besides, she needed to see to Cassie. With that thought fresh in her mind, she nodded and headed for the door.

...

The trip across town was relatively uneventful. Only once did a Dhorn patrol stop and question them why they were on the streets so late. Vico did all the talking while casually resting his hand on Kinslayer's hilt. When the patrolman was satisfied with Vico's answer, he let them go with a warning. A new curfew had been put in place by the Dhorn Governor. Civilians were not to be wandering the streets at night without good cause. Those who broke curfew would find themselves in the city jail.

Vico cursed under his breath, spewing a string of vile expletives. He made haste to the Bear Pit, pulling Chloe along with him. The restaurant was empty, a result of the curfew. Vico shook his head. He could scarcely recall a time when the taproom didn't have any customers like this. Usually this late the clientele composed of drunks trying to sober up after an evening at one of the dockside taverns.

As they climbed the stairs to the upper floors, he directed Chloe to Nathan's office. He knew the old man would still be awake, burning the midnight oil as he poured over his books. Warent inclined his head as Vico approached. "He's been waiting for the both of you," the blond guard intoned before he nodded them through.

Chloe's brow furrowed. Had something else happened? And why would Nathan be waiting for her and Vico? She hastened into the room, taking a seat in front of his desk. Nathan flashed them both a stern look.

"Chloe, would you care to explain what made you run off and leave your daughter for Chella to take care of again? I have repeatedly warned you about the dangers of a young child being in the kitchens? Chella has duties of her own."

"Did something happen to Cassie? Is she alright?" Panic gripped Chloe tightly.

Nathan pursed his lips, eying her intently, "Cassie is fine, but your habit of running off like this has gotten out of hand."

"Master Nathan, I didn't run off for the sheer hell of it. Daeron came into the kitchen while she and I were eating and said there was something going on at my apartment building. Chella told me she'd keep an eye on Cassie if I wanted to see what was happening. When I got there, I found my door cracked open. So I investigated. The man who attacked me was in there. He had smashed everything, shredded the furniture, and was in the process of ripping my clothing to bits when I caught him. He proceeded to attack me again, but I was able to fight him off and now he's dead."

Vico cleared his throat, "I found her afterward. I carried her out of there and she's been with me ever since. I told her I'd take care of things for her."

"You said Daeron came into the kitchen and gave you this news?" Nathan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I would've thought Chella had told you," Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe, Daeron was found three days ago in the sewers with his throat slit. Alfons and I decided to keep it quiet." Nathan replied. "I can see now that was a mistake. Our silence could have gotten you killed."

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, "What? How can that be? He came into the kitchen to get me."

"You're absolutely sure that was Daeron you spoke to."

"Yes... well yes, it was him..." Chloe scowled, replaying that moment in her mind. "I did wonder why he was being vague about it though. I suspect it was some kind of setup to get me to come alone."

"Seems to me that someone is using some heavy duty dark magic," Vico spoke up. "But I doubt we'll ever know for sure since the bastard who attacked Chloe is dead. Unless Jacia, Cata and I employ some dark arts of our own. We left the bastard's corpse in the apartment."

"See what answers you can come up with, Vico." The blackguard nodded to Nathan in acquiescence. "In the meantime, I suspect it will be better for you, Chloe, if you move to safer lodging. I still have the apartment nearby available. I also have been made aware of your choice in nannies. Melisande is a good woman. Her granddaughter will make an excellent playmate for Cassie. I will also make sure Melisande is paid a small stipend for her services beyond whatever salary you have agreed to pay her."

"Thank you, Master Nathan. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I will take the apartment on Acorn Street. I think I'll sleep in my old room off the kitchen for tonight and begin moving in tomorrow. Hopefully there'll be something I can salvage from the other place." Chloe replied graciously.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I told you I'd take care of it." Vico spoke up.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, "So you've said, but you and I both know that your help always comes with a price."

Vico shook his head at her sassiness, "Consider it paid in full, little princess." He pushed himself out of his chair and headed to the door. He looked back, his gaze settling on Nathan. "I'll let you know what I find out."

Then he was gone.

Nathan flashed a knowing look at her, "Is there something between you two that I should know about? He's a dangerous man, not one to be trifled with."

Chloe averted her gaze. She wasn't ready to divulge the truth of what had passed between Vico and herself. "He wants to bed me. I imagine he thinks this will get him what he wants. I'm headed down to the kitchen and see if I can find something to eat before I get some rest."

Nathan studied her carefully. There was more than met the eye going on here, more than she was willing to admit. Time would tell... hopefully before her lies caught up with her.

...


End file.
